


Queen of the Hunt

by YuriFanGirl15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, BAMF Hermione Granger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Futanari, Girl Penis, Harems, Heartbreak, Hermione Granger-centric, Mates, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Power Dynamics, Powerful Hermione, Royalty, Smart Is The New Sexy, Strong Female Characters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriFanGirl15/pseuds/YuriFanGirl15
Summary: AU OOC Futa Femslash Hermione Granger is destined for greatness. Since the day she was born her lineage promised her power. She was meant to fight against the darkness and was chosen by Artemis herself. As Hermione grows stronger, so does the darkness. Even with all of her power and strength, she will need allies, she will need her Soul Mates to get her through. HG/MM/FD/BL/NM/AT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There would be more lesbians.  
> This work is also on FanFiction.net and Wattpad. Enjoy.

~ Chapter 1 ~  
This secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can’t control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can’t hold it

-Monster by Skillet

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with eager and excited children of all ages. As I looked around, the reds, greens, yellows, and blues of house robes where swishing around and they seemed to be blending together in the crowd. This would be an exciting new experience for me. Because I have been home schooled all my life I am sure that I am years ahead of my peers. Normal wizarding families don’t send their children to primary schools. But I guess I am the exception considering my circumstances.

“Hermione? I think the train leaves soon.” I turn toward the voice on my left. My mom, Jill Granger, is looking at me with adoration and unmistakable pride.

“Oh, must it leave so quickly?” My mother, Alice Granger, says from my right. I turn toward mother as she kneels in front of me. She looks at me with love, pride, and sadness as she lifts my palm to her lips and delivers a gentle kiss. Mom starts to caress my hair lovingly as I am faced away from her.  
Though our muggle name is Granger, our real family name is Meniscus. Meniscus as in Crescent moon. My family is hiding under the guise of a normal muggle family. It would not be wise to advertise the name Meniscus. We are very secretive. Even though our family does business under the name Meniscus, we never allow face-to-face meetings. Through our many, and vastly wide connections, we can easily mask ourselves anywhere in the world.

We of the Meniscus family, the Meniscus clan, have arms and branches that stretch the world. We have the power and resources that could get you just about anything. But of course we handle this power well, as not to draw to much attention to ourselves. We the Meniscus family rule and keep the peace of every lycan in the world. Though I many not have as much power as my parents yet, I still hold the position of princess.

There are three clans in total, the Meniscus clan, the Luna Plena clan, and lastly the Luna Nova clan. The Plena are respectful of our rule and leadership but the Nova are bitter and resentful toward us. The Nova had sided with the dark but has done nothing to rise against us as of yet. We the Meniscus won our right to rule many centuries ago in The Wolf War and were given the blessing from the Goddess. In tales of old, passed on through generations, it is said that Artemis herself conducted the ascension of my families rule.

(A/N: Meniscus family is the royal family. The Meniscus Clan is the entire clan is general. Those of the Meniscus Clan do not necessary have Meniscus family blood in them. Hermione’s family is the Meniscus family. They rule over all three clans but they themselves are categorized as part of the Meniscus Clan. For example, The Volturi (bear with me) are a clan, but the only ones of power are of the “Volturi family”, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I know they are not related but, do you get my point?)

“Dear, you must board the train before it leaves without you.” Mom says as she lifts my trunk onto the train. Mother is silently crying as I hop onto the train. Mom rustles my hair while Mother squeezes me into one last hug.

Mother releases me and they both step back as the train jerks in an effort to move. I look at both my mothers with love.

“I love you. I’ll see you at Christmas.” I tell them as the train starts to move slowly.

“We love you, my princess.” Mom says as she places her fist to her chest in a customary salute. Mother salutes me goodbye as well.  
I copy the movement and stay like this until I cannot see them anymore. I slowly turn and go to find an empty compartment to occupy. This is the start to a new chapter in my life. I was on my way to learning new things and to hone my skills. But little did I know that this journey would be more than a learning experience. I was starting on the road toward greatness, on a road toward love and acceptance.

(Hogwarts: outside the Great Hall)

I walked down the hall with my new found friends, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. Harry and Ron chatted amongst themselves as we, and the rest of the first year students, were led by a giant of a man, Rubeus Hagrid. As we continued down the hall many curious students were glancing around in awe. I would have been one of them if I hadn’t read Hogwarts: A History. I was prepared for the wonders of this school.

Hagrid led us to a gigantic set of doors and stopped. I was wondering why we had not gone in until a tall, gracious women appeared.

“The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall” said Hagrid.  
I have been trained since I was very young and with the privileges of the royal family I can see through many spells. Even though I am still quite young I could see through this woman’s spell. This woman was a werewolf and she was concealing how she really looks.  
(A/N: What term should I use? Werewolf or Lycan?)

We wolves can differentiate ourselves from mere humans. And this woman was a werewolf, has been for a while it seems. It looks like she wants to keep the fact that she ages slower than others a secret. After a certain age we wolves start to age slower than humans. Though those with magical blood live and look younger than they should be we live nearly two times longer. The wolf blood makes our body stronger.  
I could see through her spell. I can see what she really looks like and what she wants people to see. She herself looked to be between thirty and forty years of age but her spell makes her look around sixty or seventy. Through my eyes her body is her normal age but the spell is surrounding her like a mask. The spell looks like a ghostly apparition around her body. She was beautiful, apparition or not. Her long gorgeous black hair was held in a bun and her emerald green eyes shone with so much emotion it took my breath away. Her eyes held so much joy; she must really enjoy her job. I was eased out of my musings and observations when her soothing but firm voice graced my ears.

“Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here” Professor McGonagall said as she turned to face us.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she said. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.” Glancing around, she met the eyes of students.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes looked toward Ron, with his hair sticking up every which way.

“I will return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.”

As she turned to walk into the Great Hall, her eyes caught mine and her stride faltered, eyes growing slightly wider. I knew that in that moment Professor McGonagall realized who I was. It is a wolf’s instinct to recognize those of the royal family. It is for this reason that those of the royal family do not conduct business face-to-face. My parents have secretaries of sorts for these purposes.  
Though a wolf may instantly realize our real identity in our presence, it is law to keep it secret unless it is necessary to protect them. This law is protected and enforced by an ancient magic. The magic will automatically alert the royal family if the law was compromised, and the Queen, my mom, will take care of the problem. If our secret was told with ill intent the punishment ranged from prison to death, depending on the severity of intent. We have been very careful as to not let our secret be found out by the Nova. If we discovered that a Nova knew we would bind them by Blood Vow. This is a very powerful werewolf vow that binds the person by their werewolf blood. This law is enforced so seriously because the Nova could plan against us with such powerful information.  
The Professor was hesitant to move but with a subtle nod from me she relaxed some and disappeared into the Great Hall. I will have to talk to her when I get the chance to.

“Come now,” said a gentle voice. “The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.” The Professor had returned.  
Professor McGonagall turned to lead us into the Great Hall, eyes lingering on me for a second longer than everyone else. We all lined up in rows near the front of the hall.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” She said as she lifted a parchment closer to her face. I knew that the glasses and having the parchment so close to her face was a farce. Wolf blood gave people the ability to have more than perfect vision.  
Professor McGonagall continued to read over the list and kids were placed into their Houses. Harry and Ron where placed into Gryffindor, though I wanted to be with my two friends I didn’t mind what house I was in as long as it was not Slytherin. I’m not sure I could handle being surrounded by those who thought themselves above everyone else and boasted about it. Sure, my family may rule over the wolf community but we do not let it get to our head or abuse our Goddess given power to lead.

“Hermione…Granger” She hesitated ever so slightly on my muggle name but it was not noticeable to anyone but me.  
I stepped up to the chair and sat gracefully. It was a habit to sit in a regal manner. My hands were placed in my lap, my back straight, and my chin held high. My posture said I had confidence and that I was not afraid or nervous of what was to come. The Sorting Hat was placed gently over my head. It was large and completely engulfed my head.

“Ah, a Meniscus. Your muggle mother, Alice Granger, had been placed in Ravenclaw. I had felt that she would be destined for something important. I had not thought at the time that she would be the Soul Mate of the future Queen to the Meniscus family. But anyway, enough with that. So I have a princess in my midst.” It shifted a little on my head as it talked.

“So, where to put you? Ravenclaw like your mother? Gryffindor for your courage? Or Slytherin for your unmistakable cunning?”

“Anything but Slytherin, please. I wouldn’t be able to stand such attitudes.” I said softly to the hat.

“Haha! I like you child. Let’s see… Just like your mother I feel you are destined for something, maybe something much bigger. I have decided.” It chuckled a little before bellowing out an answer for everyone to hear.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The hat was lifted off of my head and I walked over to sit at my house table next to Harry and Ron. I glanced over toward Professor McGonagall and caught her looking at me. She looked at me with relief in her eyes before turning back to continue down the list.

“Gee, ‘Mione. It sure was talking to you for a while.” I looked toward Harry and smiled.

“Yeah, it was going through my options and stuff. I’m sure it did that with you to.” I said. He nodded his head and was about to say something when the headmaster’s voice broke through the chatter of the Hall and signaled the beginning of the feast. What Harry was going to say was forgotten and we started to eat with the rest of the students.

(The next day: Transfiguration class.)

“Ok class, we’ll be starting off easy for your first lesson. We will be turning matches into needles. It is in the first chapter of your textbook. I will demonstrate before you begin.” Professor McGonagall said.  
She paused to make sure she had everyone’s attention and then she twirled and swished her wand in an elegant movement, effectively turning her match to a needle and then back to a match. This class was shared with both Gryffindor and Slytherin students, both houses were in awe. I gave a small smile as she signaled for everyone to begin.  
This spell was incredibly easy. I had learned it when I had first begun my training. I scanned my book a few times as not to appear suspicious, and then I fluently performed the transfiguration.  
At the end of class it turned out that I had been the only one to complete the assignment. The Professor looked on in disappointment and dismissed the class. I told Harry and Ron to go on to lunch without me as I had something to talk to Professor McGonagall about.

The last students trickled out of the classroom and the door gently closed behind them. Powerful wards were placed to ensure our privacy as the Professor slowly walked over to where I stood. When she reached me, she knelt in front of me and lowered her head in a respectful bow.  
I may be used to such a gesture but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. Sure it may be out of respect but I do not like the idea that they feel like they have to be so submissive with me. I knelt in front of her so I could see her face and placed a hand on her cheek so she would look me in the eyes.

“Please, it’s ok, you don’t have to. In fact I really rather you not.”

“But-“

“No buts. Please, I want you to treat me like everyone else. I am not in power yet, that is still far off. But even then I would not want you to degrade yourself so. If you insist to, please, only a subtle bow of the waist.” I told her gently.

She looked at me for a while until I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back at me as we both stood up. My hand fell from her cheek after a second longer than necessary.

“And do not even think about calling me princess when we are alone either,” I said with a smirk. “Oh, and when we are alone you need not hide from me.”  
She looked at me in confusion. “I can see through your spell. You need not hide your true self from me.” She looked shocked before she graced me with a bright smile.

“Then please call me Minerva when appropriate.”

“And call me Hermione when circumstance allows.” I clarified.

We smiled at each other before we headed off to the Great Hall together.  
That brief encounter would lead to many more. As time goes by Minerva and I would grow closer and a close-knit relationship would form. Since our eyes first connected outside of the Great Hall I knew that Minerva would be an important part of my life. At the time, I hadn’t known just how much of my life would be tied in with hers. I hadn’t known that her presence was what kept me going through all of the coming hardships I would face through my early years at Hogwarts. I would not know what that growing warmth inside of me was until I turned sixteen in my forth year with the help of the Time Turner. My birthday would come early and something new would emerge from inside me. That day would start a chain reaction and things would come at me one after the other, whether I was ready for them or not.


	2. Queen of the Hunt:2

~ Chapter 2 ~  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
-Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

(Recap of chapter 1)

_"Then please call me Minerva when appropriate.”_   
_“And call me Hermione when circumstance allows.” I clarified._   
_We smiled at each other before we headed off to the Great Hall together._   
_That brief encounter would lead to many more. As time goes by Minerva and I would grow closer and a close-knit relationship would form. Since our eyes first connected outside of the Great Hall I knew that Minerva would be an important part of my life. At the time, I hadn’t known just how much of my life would be tied in with hers. I hadn’t known that her presence was what kept me going through all of the coming hardships I would face through my early years at Hogwarts. I would not know what that growing warmth inside of me was until I turned sixteen in my forth year with the help of the Time Turner. My birthday would come early and something new would emerge from inside me. That day would start a chain reaction and things would come at me one after the other, whether I was ready for them or not._

[Hermione] (Year one)

By the Goddess, Ron is such a bloody git! He has the audacity to talk about people behind their back. Well, at least he thought I wasn’t close enough to listen. Sigh. And I bet that they’re thinking that I was off somewhere crying. Ha! Don’t think so highly of yourself. Right now I was gripping the sink in the bathroom trying to calm myself down before I stormed over to the git and ripped him a new one. I was torn from my internal thoughts as my sensitive ears picked up a rumbling. The strange noise seemed to be accompanied by the sound of something being dragged.  
The noise was getting closer and was heading in my direction. Sensing the danger, I pulled my wand from my sleeve and pointed it toward the door. As if on cue, an ugly, and extremely smelly, troll pushed through the -way too small- doorway. Really? Dammit I hated these things! They stare at you like they have no comprehension of anything of substantial value.  
I stared into its eyes, and for once, I think it realized something important. It could sense my wolf blood, my power. Hmmm, I may have stumbled upon a smarter than normal troll. It didn’t move from its spot at the door, just stared at me wondering what to do. After a while it seemed to make a decision. Surprising me, he got down on one knee and kneeled before me.

“What the Goddess is going on?” I asked out loud. Surprising me further, he looked up and answered me.

“I can sense it.”

“Sense what?”

“I sense your leadership and the unmistakable path that you walk on.”

“What path? Why must you magical creatures always speak in riddles?” I asked in frustration.

“You will be the one that-“ He was cut off as a voice echoed loudly through the hall and into the bathroom.

“HERMIONE! Where are you?” The voice was obscenely loud and startled us both. As a result, the troll dropped his club in fright.

Harry and Ron walked into the bathroom about to call out again when the club bowled them over, effectively knocking them out. The troll and I both stared at the two unconscious boys. I was shaking my head when the troll turned to me.

“I’m sorry. Are these boys friends of yours?” He said apologetically.

“It quite alright, they were not injured.”

The troll was going to say something but a flash of robes caught my attention near the door. There stood a very worried Minerva McGonagall. But the worry didn’t last long; with a glance toward me it quickly turned to rage as she whipped out her wand and pointed it menacingly at the troll.

“How dare you attempt to endanger-“ Before she could finish, I cut her off.

“Minerva, it’s alright.”

“How can it be alright?” She questioned me in exasperation.

“He hasn’t severely injured anyone. In fact, we were having a civil conversation.”

“Civil? How is that possible? Trolls do not have the ability to speak.”

“If I may, can I voice my opinion?” The troll intervened, much to Minerva’s shock. I nodded my head for him to continue.

“I believe it may be due to the two-faced man.”

“The what?” I asked.

“The two-faced man. He came before us at our home in the forest and forced tubes of potions down our throats.”  
Minerva had finally come past her shock and was going to ask a question when footsteps could be heard running down the hall. What is with all the interruptions today?  
I turned toward the troll. I knew I had to act fast. “Troll, cooperate and you will be returned to the forest without harm.” I told him.

“My name is Bergus.”

“Then Bergus, will you cooperate?”

“I will”

“Very well. When you awaken, I am sure you will be back in the forest.” I said as I raised my wand.

With a silent spell I put Bergus to sleep. Right as he was flat on the floor, the Headmaster and Professor Snape ran into the room.

“What has happened?” Professor Snape asked testily.

“Professor McGonagall got here just in time, knocked him out right quick too.” Professor narrowed his eyes at me before turning to Minerva.

“Is that so?” He drawled.

“Now, Now, Severus, the troll is taken care of. Being so tense will make you age faster.” The Headmaster joked good naturally. Professor Snape sent a glare his way before leaving in a whirl of robes.

“Minerva, would you be so kind as to escort the students to Madame Pomfrey? It’s better to be safe.” He said with a smile. “I’ll be escorting the troll out.”  
The Headmaster flicked his wrist and Bergus started to float in the air. Bergus’s prone body followed after the Headmaster as he exited the bathroom. Once the Headmaster was out of hearing range, Minerva darted to my side.

“Are you alright? I was so worried, and then when I saw the troll I just… I couldn’t let…” I stopped Minerva’s rambling as I grabbed her hand in mine.

“I am alright Minerva. I would not have allowed him to harm me.” She smiled at me as I started to caress her hand with my thumb.  
We looked at each other for a while, not moving, just enjoying this moment. The moment was interrupted as the boys started to stir. I let go of Minerva’s hand with reluctance as I gestured to the now awake Gryffindors.

“Shall we?” I asked.

“But of course.” She said as we walked over to the boys. We helped them get to their feet from the ground and headed off to the infirmary together, Gryffindors in tow.

(Philosopher’s Stone Chambers)

“Hermione, go on, we’ll be fine. You are the strongest of us and I know you can push through.” Harry said as he looked over Ron, who was unconscious and bleeding slightly on the floor.  
I was going to protest but I knew he was right. If I went on I would likely come out the least injured. I didn’t want Harry to be unnecessarily hurt when I could have gone instead. I nodded my head and headed off to the next room.

When I entered the room there was a man standing in front of a mirror. As I looked into the mirror I saw the reflection of Professor Quirrell.

“Hello, Professor Quirrell.”  
(A/N: Fair warning, I’m gonna get my giggles out of this man. He will not be like the man in the movie.)

“Yes, it is I! Who would have suspected little stuttering Professor Quirrell?” He turned around as he talked and was gesturing wildly. I rolled my eyes at the idiot of a man.

“I had known it was you from the very beginning.”

“But, how? I would have thought that you would have guessed Professor Snape!”  
What an irritating little man. Stop gesturing and stop talking like my knowing is ludicrous. I really want to knock the man down a couple pegs.

“You were the most obvious choice. I knew it was you trying to kill Harry. And how could I not sense the dark magic coming off of you in waves?” He sputtered a few times before a dark wheezy laugh echoed through the room.

“What an insightful little mudblood. If you weren’t a mudblood I would have enjoyed having you in my ranks.” The voice wheezed weakly. The sound of the voice made me feel like I was having an asthma attack.

“Master, you are not strong enough.” Professor Quirrell said.

“I am strong enough for this.” It said as Quirrell started to unravel his head wrap. Huh, who would have thought? When he had completely removed the fabric he turned around and a disturbing face was looking at me.

“Ah, it is good to be free.” It said. You call being on the backside of someone’s head free?

He started to yammer on and on about whom he was and his plans and stuff. I was half listening as he started going on about why he was attached to Quirrell’s head. As I was zoning out from his rant I noticed that my reflection in the mirror started to move. The mirror me was smiling as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a red stone. I raised an eyebrow at it as I casually put my hand in my pocket. And as if by magic, (pun intended) the stone was nestled comfortably in my pocket.  
Voldemort, (see I was listening), had stopped his rant and was looking at me curiously, and with increasing suspicion.

“What is in your pocket?”

“How about, you take a wild guess.” I countered. I was fiddling with the stone in my pocket.

“She has the stone! Get her!” He wheezed to his minion, other side of his head, whatever works. Quirrell turned around and tried to look menacing as he leaped toward me. What an idiot, no strategy what so ever. I stepped to the side as if I was dodging a bull. This went on for a couple tries until he got smarter and pulled out his wand… idiot. Quirrell sent a slicing hex my way, but I quickly put up a strong shield. I need to rely on my magic to fight Quirrell. I can’t allow my being a Lycan to spread. My, and my family’s, secret needs to be kept.

“Don’t kill the girl! She may be useful in the future. Do you know any first years that can erect such a strong shield?” Voldemort wheezed. At this, Quirrell changed his tune and shot a stunner at me. Do you not learn? I erected another shield and looked at Quirrell in disappointment. I thought I would get a decent fight today, I thought wrong.

“Really? Is that all? Well whatever, it’s my turn.” I pointed my wand toward Quirrell.

“Avis!” A flock of birds shot out of my wand.

“Oppugno!” The flock of birds then dive bombed Quirrell, attacking mercilessly. I took a moment to collect my thoughts as the man was occupied. I had the perfect curse.

“Good bye, Professor Quirrell. Duro!” Quirrell turned to stone, frozen in place.

“Expulso!” The stone statue of Quirrell blew to pieces, some grazing my cheek. I was going to turn to leave when the dust rose up in the shape of Voldemort and flew towards me.  
I didn’t have the time to defend myself, so the dusty apparition passed through me, and I lost my balance. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Voldemort, escaping out of the chamber doors.

(Infirmary)

I slowly awoke to find myself lying in a bed, aching all over. If anything, I was likely in the infirmary. My attention was drawn to the side of the bed when I felt someone squeeze my hand. What I found brought a gentle smile to my face.

Minerva McGonagall was in a chair that was pulled up to the side of the bed. She seemed to have fallen asleep, with her head resting on the bedside, and her hand grasping mine. Still smiling, I reached over and gently swiped some hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. She seemed to stir as I pulled away but she continued to sleep peacefully, now with a smile on her face. I took the time to glance around the room.

Harry and Ron were lying on beds across the room from where I lay. They were both sleeping peacefully, slight snores reaching my ears. Over at the farthest corner of the room, was Madame Pomfrey, scurrying around her office. And to my right was an end table with various potions lined up. My attention was again drawn to my bedside when the sound of movement and rustling filled the too quiet room. Minerva was now sitting straight and stretching gracefully, reminding me of a cat. When she was finished, she looked at me and smiled sleepily. I couldn’t help smiling in return, as the whole gesture was adorable. She blinked a few times before she seemed to realize something.

“You’re awake! Thank the Goddess you are alright! Do you have any idea how scared I was? What if… what if…” She trailed off from her rambling as I placed a finger to her lips.

“Minerva.”

“Hermione…”

“Ah! Calm down, Minerva.” I interrupted another possible rant. The tension in her body started to dissipate after a few minutes. When I was sure she would not go into another rant, I removed my finger. But, not before caressing a cheek briefly.

“I can take care of myself, Minerva. I may be just a child but I have been trained all my life to defend myself, magic or no magic,” I gave a reassuring smile. “Please, do not worry. Quirrell was pathetic anyway.”  
Minerva still seemed a little miffed, so I folded my arms around her and brought her close to me in a hug. She relaxed immediately, putting her arms around me to return my hug. I breathed in her scent. She smelled of parchment, ink, and jasmine tea. Our moment was interrupted when the Headmaster walked into the room.

“Ah, Miss Granger, you are awake.”

“Yes, I just woke up. What happened sir?” I asked respectively.

“Well, Minerva here,” He looked toward the person in question. “Found you unconscious in the chambers and brought all three of you back here to the infirmary.”

“Quirrell was sharing his body with Voldemort. He was hidden underneath that ridiculous head wrap.”

“He has returned? We thought he was dead.” Minerva spoke up from my left.

“It appears so. He must have survived. He sure gloated about it enough.” Dumbledore remained silent in contemplation before asking if I had the stone. I pulled it out of my pocket.

“Here you are sir.” I said as I handed over the troublesome stone.

“Thank you. The stone wasn’t as protected as I once thought. Perhaps a much better hiding place is in order,” He turned to leave the room. “Good day Ms. Granger, Minerva. I have much to think about.” And with that he left the infirmary. Minerva and I were left alone once more. I grabbed Minerva’s hand in mine; no words were spoken until she broke the silence.

“Will this worry I feel, continue with you around?”

“But of course. Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go.”

“Goddess, I will have white hairs before I know it.” She said with exasperation.

“Do not worry so much Minerva. I will not fall to just anything. I have a future kingdom to lead.”

“I will hold that against you, my Queen.” I smiled at the endearment.

Minerva and I continued to talk until Harry and Ron woke up. They both had questions about what happened. The rest of the day was spent this way, having comfortable conversation with three people that I trusted with my life.

This year had been quite an adventure, but I had no idea of what would await me in the next. My second year would be another step closer to what would befall me in my fourth. My fourth year at Hogwarts would be the event that would start the rest of my life. It would be a beginning to start my journey, filled with excitement, love, and heartbreak. Can I make it through my Hogwarts years peacefully? Or will it be disturbed by the ones that want to change the world for the worst, surrounded by their ideals for society?


	3. Queen of the Hunt:3

~ Chapter 3 ~

_With every beat of my heart_   
_I keep getting closer to you_   
_With every beat of my heart now_   
_I know we're getting closer_   
_To love with every beat_   
_I just wanna know you_   
_More every day_   
_-With Every Beat of My Heart by Taylor Dayne_

(Recap of chapter 2)

_“Do not worry so much Minerva. I will not fall to just anything. I have a future kingdom to lead.”_   
_“I will hold that against you, my Queen.” I smiled at the endearment._   
_Minerva and I continued to talk until Harry and Ron woke up. They both had questions about what happened. The rest of the day was spent this way, having comfortable conversation with three people that I trusted with my life._

_This year had been quite an adventure, but I had no idea of what would await me in the next. My second year would be another step closer to what would befall me in my fourth. My fourth year at Hogwarts would be the event that would start the rest of my life. It would be a beginning to start my journey, filled with excitement, love, and heartbreak. Can I make it through my Hogwarts years peacefully? Or will it be disturbed by the ones that want to change the world for the worst, surrounded by their ideals for society?_

[Hermione] (Year 2)

It is only my second year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already we are dealing with a Basilisk. I had known immediately what it was when the first petrified victim was found. Harry and Ron had no idea what we were dealing with, and I had suggested a trip to the library. I couldn’t very well tell them what it was without having to make up an elaborate story for how I knew.  
I was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table eating my breakfast and wondering what could be keeping Harry and Ron. Normally, Ron would already be here scarfing down pancakes and sausages. It was halfway through breakfast when Minerva came through the doors and walked over to me with a solemn expression on her face. She bent down and whispered quietly in my ear to follow her. I stood up gracefully and followed her out the door and to the infirmary.

(Infirmary)

We entered the infirmary and Minerva led me to a cot on the other side of the room. On the bed was none other than a prone Ronald Weasley. Harry was sitting on a chair that was pulled up to the side of the bed. It was silent for a few seconds as Harry noticed that there were other people in the room.

“Ah, Professor, Hermione.”

“What has happened Harry?” I asked gently. I had a feeling he was a little unstable with his emotions.

“Ron and I had decided to go to the library like you suggested. We thought it would be best to go at night so no one would see what we were looking up.” He paused as if gathering his thoughts. “We had been there for a while before we got what we were looking for. Ron and I were excited and we wanted to go and tell you right away. We were walking through the halls when we heard something. Of course we were scared because we had just found out what was wondering the halls. So we ran. While we were running Ron and I got separated. I hadn’t known that Ron wasn’t with me, so when I realized this, I went back to find him. I found him like this.” He gestured to Ron’s still form.

“Ron is still alive, so he must have seen it though a reflection of some kind.” Harry stated.

“That is correct. Since it seems that you already know I will not censor my speech.” Minerva talked for the first time since we arrived. “The creature you speak of is a Basilisk. It seems that Mr. Weasley had not seen the Basilisk directly.”

“A Basilisk… Do you know the reason for such a creature to be prowling the halls of Hogwarts?” Though we heard rumors, I want Minerva to confirm it herself. Minerva stayed quiet for a few moments before she answered my question.

“The Chamber of Secrets seems to have been opened.”

“Can you tell us more about this Chamber of Secrets?” I questioned.

“I am afraid not. The headmaster has forbidden the staff to discuss anything about where or what it is. I apologize.” Though Minerva’s apology was directed at both Harry and I, it seemed that she was asking me for forgiveness. Does she think that something so small would make me angry? She was just following what she was asked to do. It shouldn’t matter, despite who I am. I met her apologetic gaze with a reassuring look. I was not mad at her.

“It’s not a problem Professor. The Headmaster wants you be quiet about it. You are not obligated to tell us.” Harry said with a smile. Minerva smiled back at the both of us. All three of us talked for a time before Minerva had to leave to teach her first class. Her eyes lingered on mine before she left the infirmary, leaving Harry and I with a prone Ron.

“We have to find a way to help Hogwarts. The students can’t continue to be frightened. Sure it’s only petrified students now, but before we know it, students might get killed.” I stated.

“I would suggest nothing less. We have to do something.”

(The Chamber of Secrets: deep in the bowels)

That stupid Lockhart, cursing himself like that! He’s lucky Harry was kind enough to stay with him. Though not happy that he was hurt, it serves him right for trying to do what he did. I feel sorry for him. If I make it out of this mess I will surely ensure that he gets the proper care. He’s not too bad without his memory.  
I was currently walking through the passageways of the chamber looking for the creature and Ginny. I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard a hissing noise from my right. There’s no mistaking that.

“Well look what we have here, a tiny little Gryffindor.” It hissed out.  
Ha, it doesn’t know I can understand it. Being the heir to the Meniscus throne really does have its benefits. I have been taught many different languages and dialects, including snake. Though I am not a Slytherin, it doesn’t mean I can’t understand and speak snake.

“I wonder if it would make a tasty snake. Doesn’t look quite filling.”  
It seemed distracted by its musings, so it was the perfect time to book it. I used my lycan speed to turn to my left and run in the opposite direction of the creature.

“Maybe it… where did it go?!”It hissed angrily and started to slither after me. I had to find an open space. That very well might be my only advantage. I couldn’t risk looking at it and dying. The open space will at least give me room to run around and wildly throw spells at it. And I am pretty sure I can’t just magically wolf out, I can’t chance Ginny or anyone else finding out. Besides how would I explain a dead snake with claw marks down the side?

I was still running through the passageways trying to find an open space, when I spotted something on the ground near a pile of bones. The snake was still a little ways behind me so I had some time to scoop the thing into my arms and keep running. It seemed to be an egg. The egg was smaller than a normal Basilisk egg should be. Maybe it is stunted in growth and hasn’t had the right nutrients to grow healthily. In a split second decision I shove the egg into my pack just as I emerge into an open space that seemed to be the main room. There was a figure sprawled out on the ground a ways away near the pool of water. That must be Ginny. I swing the pack back over my shoulder and start to make my way over to her when the Basilisk enters from the passage I just exited. I made sure to not look directly at.

“He he, nowhere to run now little morsel.” It hissed mockingly at me. It seemed to be getting ready to lunge at be but a squawk fills the chamber and echoes off the walls. I looked up in time to see Fawkes drop the sorting hat near Ginny and swoop over to where the Basilisk and I were.

“What is the meaning of-“ It/she was not able to finish as Fawkes flew over and gouges her eyes out. A high pitched cross between a hiss and a screech erupts from the Basilisk and it disappears back into the passageways. Fawkes, as if his job was done for the moment, flew leisurely after the Basilisk, seemingly without a care in the world. I stare after him for a second before I run over to Ginny and kneel on the floor.

“Ginny, Ginny wake up. Please, come on, open your eyes.” Before I could say anymore, I heard light footsteps to my left. I looked up into the face of none other than Tom Riddle. Hmm, he looks like a pompous ass that’s over confident and loves himself. I’m already annoyed.

“She won’t wake.” He stated.

“What do you mean she won’t wake? She’s not…” I questioned the overly suspicious male.

“She’s alive, but only just.” He said as he strode closer to where I knelt.

“Are you a ghost?”

“A memory, preserved in a diary for over fifty years.”

“She’s extremely cold.” I said as I touched her hand that was clutching the diary. As I was momentarily distracted, I saw Tom from my peripheral vision bend to pick up my wand from the damp floor. My instincts were now on high alert. This atmosphere didn’t feel right, it had changed in just a moment.

“Give me my wand Tom.” I commanded tersely. He started to fiddle with my wand in his hands.

“You won’t be needing it.” He responded. When I just glared at him in great suspicion he continued talking. “See, as Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger.” Something dawned on me and it showed in my eyes.

“Yes, Hermione. It was Ginny that opened the Chamber of Secrets, it was Ginny that sent the Basilisk after the mudbloods and Filch’s cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because I told her to. You can find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was, shall we say, in a kind of trance? Still the power of the diary began to scary her and she tried to dispose of it in the girl’s bathroom. And then who should find it but you, the person who I was most anxious to meet.”

“And why did you want to meet me?”

“I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could, so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid, to gain your trust.” He said as he started to circle me.

“You framed him didn’t you?” I asked hostilely.

“It was my word against Hagrid’s. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent.”

“Oh, but Dumbledore saw right through you.”

“He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn’t be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still in school, so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen year old self within its pages. So that one day, I would be able to lead another, to finish Salazar Slytherin’s noble work.”

“Well looks like you didn’t finish it this time. In a few hours the Mandrake draft will be ready, and everyone who was petrified will be alright again.” I retorted.

“Haven’t I told you? Killing useless mudbloods like them doesn’t matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target has been you.” If it was at all possible, I glared at him even harder. “How is it that a child was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How is it that you escaped practically unharmed when Lord Voldemort and Quirell were defeated?”

“Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time.” He smirked at me.

“Voldemort is my past, present and future.” He said as he turned around and started to write his name in the air. When he was finished he swung his arm in an over exaggerated arc. The letters re-arranged to say, ‘I am Lord Voldemort.’

“You, you’re the heir of Slytherin. You’re Voldemort.”

“Surely you didn’t think I would keep my filthy mudblood father’s name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name that one day wizards everywhere would be afraid to speak as I became the greatest sorcerer in the world.”

“Mi- Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world.” Whoa, almost said Minerva for a moment there. Wouldn’t that raise some suspicions?

“Albus Dumbledore has been driven out of the castle by the mere memory of me.”  
“He’ll never be gone, not as long as those that are loyal to him are still here.” I spat. He seemed to get especially angry at that. There was a second of silence before the Basilisk burst out of the pool of water next to us.

“Aha, there you are Gryffindor. You’ll make a good snack.” It hissed.  
My eyes darted toward the hat as the sword of Gryffindor appeared, and just as the beast lunged at me, I scooped up the sword and dived out of the way. The Basilisk was much taller than me, so I needed to get to higher ground in order to attack effectively. I ran to, and climbed up on, the strangely awkward stature of a guy with its mouth open… yep.  
I made it to the top of the statue’s head and waited for the creature to make its move. It lunged at me and I dodged it with a very Matrix move. (A/N: Matrix is an American movie. Just in case someone doesn’t know…).

“Stop dodging. I can’t stand fast food!” It hissed in irritation. An amused snicker almost escaped from my lips.  
The Basilisk tried again to lunge at me but this time I readied my sword. This sword would likely be too dull to penetrate its hard skin, so my best bet was the mouth. Just as she was a foot away from me, I rammed the sword through the top of her mouth, though the brain, and impaling a fang into my arm in the process. (A/N: Forgive me guys I swear quite a bit so… Sorry.)

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” Just my fucking luck. Whatever, what did I expect from ramming a sword through a Basilisk’s mouth?  
I climbed off the statue and dropped the sword on the ground. I knelt next to Ginny as I yanked the fang out of my arm. The Basilisk was hissing obscenities before it crashed to the ground dead.

“Remarkable isn’t it, how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I guess you have little more than a minute to live.” Tom said.

“Funny, how much a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl.” I grabbed the book out of Ginny’s hold and opened in on the ground.

“What are you doing?” He asked with specks of fear in his voice. I grasped the fang tightly in my hand and readied it over the diary.

“Stop. NO!” He shouted as he tried to lunge at me. He was quick, but not quick enough. I slammed the fang into the diary and ink started to squirt out of the “wound”.  
Riddle started to scream in pain as I continued my assault on the diary. His echoing screams finally died as he burst in a flash of light, he was gone. Ginny gasped and bolted upright in a sitting position, she started to panic. Dropping the ink covered fang, I grabbed Ginny’s hand in both of mine to try and calm her down.

“Ginny? Ginny, it’s alright. You’re safe…now.” I trailed off as I was hit with a sense of vertigo. My body grew weak and I fell face first into Ginny’s lap.

“Hermione! Oh, Merlin, what’s wrong?” She asked in a panic as she turned me over so I was facing up in her lap.

“Venom…” I said weakly. Ginny started to frantically look for the wound, until she lifted my wrist to get a better look. She started to cry softly.

“Hermione…” She was interrupted as Fawkes flew in and landed near my head. He started to drip his tears onto my bite. The wound started to close, and my strength started to return. Thank the Goddess. It would be horrible for the heir of the Meniscus clan to die from a Basilisk bite. That would be sad…  
Ginny squealed in happiness and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I smiled as I returned her hug. I’m happy that Ron’s sister is safe. She was cute in a ‘best friend’s sister’ kind of way. We both let go of each other as we moved to stand up. But before she let me go I swear I heard her take a deep breath, as if smelling me. I brushed the thought away, not something to think about now.

(Infirmary… again)

Everything had finally settled down. Lockhart was moved to St. Mungo’s, Ron and all the other petrified victims were cured, and Ginny was being checked up on by Poppy. Harry and Ron were sitting near Ginny, while I was sitting on the cot next to them. Ginny was recounting her story about what had happened to her. We were all quietly listening until she got to the waking up part.

“… Hermione had been bitten and fell onto my lap.” She said.

“What!” Four voices shouted out in unison. Four? Harry, Ron, and Poppy… who? I stood up and turned around just in time to be slammed into. Arms were wrapped around me, but before I could question this random person I caught their scent. I smiled softly. I would know this scent anywhere, it was Minerva. I wrapped my arms around her as well, returning the warm embrace. A few seconds went by before she let go, stepping back a few steps. Minerva noticed the other people in the room and composed herself.

“Are you alright? What has happened?” She said in her Professor voice. I had to stop myself from letting go a giggle. The shocked faces were back to normal as Ginny answered her.

“Hermione had been bitten but Fawkes healed her before she could get any worse.” Minerva let out a sigh of relief that was barely noticeable. I wouldn’t have seen it if I was looking at her so intently.

“I’m fine Professor. We’re all fine.” I told her as I shot her a bright smile.

Minerva stayed with us the rest of the time we were there and left the infirmary with us. As we headed to the tower together, I noticed that she was walking close to me, almost protectively. Her actions made me smile in adoration.

My year at Hogwarts would again bring me closer to Minerva. Our friendship was growing with every word we shared. We were getting more comfortable with each other and conversations flowed easily. My fourth year was coming up quickly, and those lurking in the shadows were growing stronger. This story has barely begun, people still needed to be met, and the danger that I’ve encountered had just grazed the surface of what was to come.


	4. Queen of the Hunt:4

~ Chapter 4~  
_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day_  
 _If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay_  
 _And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please_  
 _You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free_  
 _In the jungle welcome to the jungle_  
 _Feel my, my, my serpentine_  
 _Ooh, I want to hear you scream_  
 _-Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N’ Roses_

(Recap of chapter 3)

_“Hermione had been bitten but Fawkes healed her before she could get any worse.” Minerva let out a sigh of relief that was barely noticeable. I wouldn’t have seen it if I wasn’t looking at her so intently._   
_“I’m fine Professor. We’re all fine.” I told her as I shot her a bright smile._   
_Minerva stayed with us the rest of the time we were there and left the infirmary with us. As we headed to the tower together, I noticed that she was walking close to me, almost protectively. Her actions made me smile in adoration._   
_My year at Hogwarts would again bring me closer to Minerva. Our friendship was growing with every word we shared. We were getting more comfortable with each other and conversations flowed easily. My fourth year was coming up quickly, and those lurking in the shadows were growing stronger. This story has barely begun, people still needed to be met, and the danger that I’ve encountered had just grazed the surface of what was to come._

[Hermione] (Year 3)

At the moment I was walking down Diagon Alley looking for Harry, Ginny, and Ron. We are supposed to meet here to buy our supplies for school. I was currently passing the window of a dressy robe shop when I hear a voice call my name.

“Hermione!” I turn to see Harry waving at me with Ginny and Ron at his side.

“Hey guys, how was your break?” I asked as they caught up to me.

“Hermione, you know my break was the same as always-“

“Horrible.” Ron, Ginny, and I said in unison. All of us looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Our friendly conversation continued as we started walking again. Ron was in the middle of recounting a story of how he devoured a whole turkey by himself when we passed a store filled with different kinds of familiars. I was going to bypass it like every other time but something made me drag everyone inside. All of us were looking around but something drew me to a cat locked up near the back of the shop.  
He looked like any other cat but his eyes made me believe that he was as smart, if not smarter, that the average human. His eyes portrayed intelligence that I’ve never seen in a cat before. Something about this cat was out of the ordinary and I was going to find out what. I waved the lady behind the counter over to where I was.

“I would like to purchase this cat please.” I said politely. The cat’s ears twitched as he focused on me intently.

“Ah, a very nice choice. When I found him out on the street some days back I knew that someone would come to appreciate him.” She said as she waved her wand. A black leather collar appeared and she handed it to me.

“This is a magical collar. The collar will magically bind with your magic so in the case that he gets lost the person that finds him will be able to feel your magical signature on him and know who to return him to.” She said as the collar started to glow. And just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Waving her wand again caused the collar to float out of my hand and attach itself to the cat’s neck.

“And how will you be paying today?” She asked. I pulled out my magical bank card and told her to charge the amount to it. She nodded and swiftly waved her wand.

“There all done. Thank you for your purchase” she said as she opened the cage.

The cat looked at me for a few seconds before he trotted over to the edge of the cage and hopped into my arms. I caught him and cradled him to my chest. I waved bye to the lady and walked out to find my friends waiting for me.

“Is that a cat? You know that I have Scabbers right? I hope that it doesn’t eat him.” Ron said as we continued walking.

“Yes I know that you have Scabbers. But I have a feeling that he wouldn’t do that.” I said as we ducked into the store to our left to get our school books.

(Back home: Hermione’s room)

Once I said hello to my parents I went directly to my room. As soon as my door closed behind me I placed my new familiar on my bed. He sat nicely near the edge of the bed and stared up at me.

“I have a feeling that you are more than meets the eye.” I said to him. His ears perked up and he trotted over to the edge where I was kneeling and placed his paw on my nose. My eyes widened and I looked into the cats eyes. And at that moment I realized why he was different. The intelligence in his eyes reminded me of whenever I see Minerva in her animagus. With that realization I went to fetch my parents.

“Wait here,” I told the cat. “I’ll find you some help.” I ran down the stairs and found my parents in the library reading books.

“I need your help.” I told them. Without question they both followed me up the stairs and into my room.  
(Just to help you remember: Mom= Jill Granger/Meniscus, Clan leader Mother=Alice Granger/Meniscus, the one the sorting hat was talking about.)

“What is it Hermione?” Mom asked me.

“I think this cat is more than it seems. It was what drew me to him.” I said. Mom kneels in front of him, just like I had done earlier, and looked at him closely. They both had a short staring match before mom stood up again.

“You are quite right, dear. He seems to be stuck in this form.”

“Can you help him?” I ask.

“I believe so. Bring him down with us to the library.” She said as she and mother headed out the door. My familiar jumped into my arms without prompting and I made my way down the stairs.  
When we got there mom was already flipping through pages of an old family tome. She found what she was looking for and waved me over.

“I’m pretty sure that this spell will solve our little friend’s problem. Place him in the middle of the floor.” She said. I quickly did what I was told and stepped away to stand next to my mother.  
She started to mutter something under her breath and he started to glow a light blue. He then started to slowly grow bigger and more humanoid. Finally at the end of the spell he was standing completely upright with no fur in sight. He stretched as if just waking up from a restful sleep. He was not bad looking by any standards. His long black hair was held in a ponytail and rested just below the shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald that reminded me so much of Minerva’s. He was wearing simple black robes. When I looked closer I saw that the collar was still on his neck but had grown to accommodate his size. As I was looking him over, I realized something. This man was a lycan as well. Just as I thought this he got down on one knee and kneeled before us.

“I will forever be in your family’s debt, my queen.” He said with his head bowed. I looked over toward mom and noticed that she was in leader mode.

“What clan are you from?” She asked.

“The Plena Clan, my queen.”

“You may stand.” When he stood mom’s countenance was that of a friendly parent.

“And what are we to call you?”

“My name is Magnus, my queen.” He said.

“Well Magnus, you have a choice. Either you go on to live the life you’ve missed or you may stay here with the base section of my clan.” Magnus looked toward me and answered.

“I would like to stay here.” We locked eyes and I smiled. This was going to be the start of a lifelong friendship.

(Hogwarts Express)

Magnus and I became fast friends over the few days I had before I needed to return to Hogwarts. He had told me how he had become stuck in his animagus form. He had told me that in the war with Grindelwald he and his sister had been captured and tortured. They had been separated and he had been turned by a captured lycan. The young lycan had not been given Wolfsbane and he had turned during the full moon, affectively turning Magnus. Magnus said that when he had recovered they had cursed him to his animagus form and left him to fend for himself on the streets. When he mentioned Wolfsbane it made me realize how lucky I was to be born Lycan. Those born with the Lycan gene do not have to worry about the full moon.  
(A/N: My Lycans are of course different than the Harry Potter ones. They look like the Underworld ones and they can change at will. They only thing that is basically the same is that the bitten wolves need Wolfsbane.)

Magnus had decided to come with me to Hogwarts as my familiar. He wanted to look after me after I told him of all the adventures that I’ve had at school. At the moment I was sitting in a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Magnus was curled up in my lap as I stroked his fur. Harry and Ron were on the bench across from me while Ginny was sitting next to me on the other. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, as always, while Ginny talked my ear off about everything under the sun. Sometime during our conversations Ginny’s hand had come to rest on my thigh. Though I was slightly uncomfortable, I didn’t want to say anything. As the train ride continued Ginny seemed to get closer to me and her hand was getting higher up my thigh. I was about to stop her assent in the guise of holding her hand when Magnus jumped up in my lap and started to hiss.

“What is it Magnus?” I asked.  
(A/N: Whenever you see italicized letters it will be so that only Hermione can hear them unless I state other wise.)

“There is something outside.” He said.

No one else could hear him but me. Magnus could make it so that only people that he wants to can hear him. He was going to say more but the door slid open violently and a dementor appeared. What was it doing here?

I slowly reached into my robe to get my wand. It seemed that everyone else was frozen in fear. When I grasped my wand in my hand I quickly whipped it out to point at the dementor.

“Expecto Patronum!” I yelled. A bright blue light spewed from the tip of my wand and my Patronus, a forest wolf, lunged at the dementor. It made an inhuman screeching noise before it disappeared back through the door. The wolf disappeared when I lowered my wand. The air was still for a few seconds before hell broke loose in the compartment. Harry and Ron were yelling questions at me while Ginny flung herself into my arms and grasped me tightly. She was shaking and was mumbling something about me saving her again. I returned her hug in an effort to calm her when a few teachers arrived at the compartment door. The man at the front spoke first.

“Are you all alright? What happened?”

“Mione cast a spell that made it run away.” Ron said.

The man focused on me again and our eyes locked. Both of our eyes flashed in recognition. This man was a lycan. Why does this keep happening? Hogwarts must be a magnet for magical creatures. He was smart enough to not say anything of who I was.

“Is that so? Did you use Expecto Patronum?”

“Yes I did.” I said.

“And where did you learn such a spell?” He asked me. I knew he knew how I had learned it, but of course, it was natural to ask such a question of a student.

“I read it in a book.”

“That’s our Mione for you! Always studying.” Harry said.  
The made it to its destination undeterred. The man had left us alone but I knew that another talk was in order in the future.

(Care of Magical Creatures class)

“Isn’t he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak.” Hagrid threw a dead animal to the Hippogriff. “This is a Hippogriff. The first thing you want to know is that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may very well be the last thing you will ever do. Now, who’d like to come and say hello?” everyone backed up until I was the one standing in the front. Thanks guys.

“Well done Hermione, well done.” He said happily. “Now, you have to let him make the first move, it’s only polite. Step up; give him a nice bow, and then you wait. And you see if he bows back.” I stepped forward slowly.

“If he does then you can go and touch him. If not…well we’ll get to that later. Well, make your bow.” Buckbeak stopped moving and was currently staring at me. But before I could bow, he did first. The action made me blink a few times in surprise.

“You are her aren’t you? I can feel it. It is an honor to make your acquaintance.” He said as he lifted his head from the bow. I could hear murmurings from the rest of the class.

“…My, it seems like he likes you.” Hagrid said in surprise. “I think he’ll let you ride him now.”

“What? No, Hagrid.” I protested but it was too late, he had already placed me on Buckbeak.

“Just don’t pull out his feathers; he won’t like you for that.” He told me before he slapped Buckbeack to get him moving. Once we were in the air I took the chance to talk to him.

“I don’t understand what you mean by ‘you are her’.”

“Just as it sounds, you are her. You are the hope for all magical creatures. It is destined in the stars.”

(Defense against the Dark Arts class)

“Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let’s practice it now. Ah, without wands please. After me, Riddikulus.”

“Riddikulus” The class repeated.

“Very good, a little louder, very clear- Riddikulus.”

“Riddikulus.”

“Very good. Now, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume the shape you find truly amusing, let me explain.”

After the Professor used Neville as an example the whole last went wild with laughter. The class was eager to try their hand at the Boggart. As one after the other went it made me wonder what mine would take the shape of. I knew I was no ordinary student at Hogwarts, I had no ordinary fears. I could name the most horrible and frightening things in the Wizarding World that many of my classmates would not even dream of. I was a Lycan, what could possible scare the beast inside me? What could frighten such a powerful being?

“Hermione, you’re up.” He said. As I walked up to the Boggart my beast was releasing waves of fear at me. It seems that there is something that scares the beast. It better not be a Vampire, that would be cliché.  
Professor Lupin was looking at me strangely. His wolf likely could feel what was happening. I stopped right in front of the Boggart and it started to change. And what it settled on made my blood run cold, my mind blanked out. Minerva without her glamour was lying in a pool of blood on the classroom floor. There was no movement, the air was still. It was a few seconds until what was on the floor started to sink in. Minerva was dead. As the thought passed through my mind a sharp pain started in my chest. The pain was so great and so sudden that I fell to my knees on the floor. My movement sprung the professor to action.

“Riddikulus!” The horrible scene disappeared and the cabinet slammed shut. He kneeled before me.

“Are you alright, my princess?” He whispered to me.

“I am fine.” I whispered back, my breath slightly labored.

“Class is dismissed. We’ll continue this another day.” He addressed the class as he helped me stand. The class slowly tricked from the room as the professor helped me to the infirmary.

(Hogsmeade weekend)

Madam Pomfrey had said that the pain I experienced was due to the shock and how frightened I was. Though I trust her medical skill I have a feeling that it was more than that. But of course she had no idea about my animal half so she didn’t have the whole picture to begin with. I was shocked and scared but I shouldn’t have felt that pain. I will need to conduct further study to come up with an accurate conclusion.  
It was lucky that the Boggart had shown Minerva without her Glamour. Without her Glamour nobody knew who she was. I was safe from answering any questions from curious students.  
Professor Lupin had stayed with me the entire time. When my visit to the infirmary was over I told him that I would come to talk to him during the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. This talk needed to be had just like the time with Minerva.  
Magnus had decided to come with me so he was walking along beside me. I opened the door to the DADA class and found Professor Lupin leaning on his desk. When he saw me he started over to where I stood, locking the door and casting a silencing spell. Before he could do anything I beat him to the punch.

“I would like you to treat me like any other student or person. Though I am the future queen I feel like I have not gained that respect yet. Please treat me like any other person.” I told him. He had stopped in his tracks when I started talking. He looked shocked at what I had just told him.

“What clan are you from?” I asked.

“I am of the Nova Cl-“ Before he could finish his sentence Magnus switched to his human form and stood in front of me.

“You dare to stand before-?!” Lupin cut him off.

“Please let me explain! I have no desire to be in such a disgraceful clan but I have no choice.”

“Yes, one has no choice when bitten. The bitten one will automatically become that of the changer.” I said.

“Yes, precisely. Though I am of the Nova Clan I have the utmost respect toward the royal family. My beast protests but it concedes to the dominant existence. After all, it is my body.” Magnus seemed to calm down after Lupin stopped his explanation.

“Please call me Hermione if we are alone or with Minerva. As you can tell Minerva is also a Lycan.”

“Yes, please call me Remus when we are not in the public eye.” He said with a smile.

(Whomping Willow)

I would have never guessed that Scabbers was an actual person. Every time I looked at that rat I never saw any intelligence in its eyes more than a rat should have. It made me realize that this ‘Peter’ fellow had a very low IQ. Almost made me feel sorry, almost. Sirius had turned out to be innocent and that Peter was the one that betrayed Harry’s parents. It had also surprised me that Sirius and Remus had been friends in school.

We were exiting the Shrieking Shack out to the Whomping Willow when the moon came out. My beast rejoiced at the moon’s rays. I was enjoying the surge of power when Remus started to shake.

“Remus my old friend, have you taken your potion tonight? You know the man you truly are Remus. This heart is where you truly live. This heart here.” While Sirius was distracted he dropped his wand and Peter picked it up. Harry disarmed him but it was too late and he disappeared in his animagus form. Harry tried to go to go to them but I held him back.

“Run, Run!” Sirius screamed at us. Remus transformed fully and threw Sirius off.

“Come on.” Harry said and started to turn to head to the castle.

“Wait! It is a bad idea to make any sudden movements. You will only excite the beast.” I said, effectively stopping them. Before I could do anything more Remus lifted his head and howled to the moon.

“There you are Potter!” Professor Snape said as he crawled out of the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. Remus snarled and the professor turned around. When he spotted Remus he wrapped his arms around us as best he could from his position in order to provide some protection. Remus swiped at us and we all fell to the forest floor. Remus was about to come toward us when Sirius lunged at him in his wolf form. When we stood up again the professor resumed his stance in front of us. Sirius had led Remus away but Harry broke free from Professor Snape’s man-made cocoon and ran after them.

“Get back here Potter!”

Harry threw a rock at Remus’s head. Remus was about to attack him but a howling noise from the woods led him away.

(Infirmary…again)

We were here in the Infirmary again. Harry had only woken up a few moments earlier before Dumbledore and Minerva walked in. She looked really worried but when she realized that I was not hurt she softly smiled at me. At the moment we were trying to get Dumbledore to release Sirius.

“A mysterious thing time. Powerful. But meddled with dangers. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws Ms. Granger, you must not be seen. And you will do well I feel to return to this last time, if not the consequences are to ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it I think. Oh, by the way, when in doubt I find tracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck.” And with that he exited the room. Minerva paused at the door.

“Be safe.” She said before following Dumbledore out the door.

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Ron asked from his spot on the bed.

“Sorry Ron, seeing as you can’t walk.” I said as I grabbed the chain from my neck and made it so that it included both of us. I turned the Time Turner three times and let go. The room started to blur with images of the past.

(Hagrid’s Cabin)

“Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?” I asked. I realized my mistake a second before I was seen and hide behind the tree.  
After we saw our past selves head toward the castle we hide behind the conveniently placed pumpkins again. I waited a few second to see if the coast was clear before waving Harry to get Buckbeak. Harry was have a hard time getting him to move

“Come on Buckbeak.”

“Why must I go?” I heard him say. “Leave me to my fate.”

I knew I could get him to move but that would be a little suspicious if he came with us right after I ask. I spotted the dead animals and went over to grab them.

“Come on. Come on, Buckbeck. Come and get the nice dead ferret.”

“Very well, I will come. But must you treat me like a dog?” He said as he followed us into the forest.

(Later that night)

“Great, now he’s coming for us.” Harry said.

“Yeah didn’t think about that. Run!” I yelled as we headed deeper into the forest.

We hide behind a huge tree but the professor circled around the back. He was about to attack when Buckbeak appeared.

“You dare attack your future queen? Look at her closer!” He yelled. The professor paused for a second to look at me before he ran away into the forest. Buckbeak turned around to look at us.

“You are safe now.” He said.

“Poor Professor Lupin’s having a really tough night.” Harry said.

(The Dark Tower)

We rescued Sirius from the Dark Tower and were now landing in one of Hogwarts many courtyards.

“I’ll be forever grateful for this, to both of you.” Sirius said. I nodded to him before I walked a little ways away to give them time to talk alone. I was waiting by Buckbeak for them to finish talking.

“Thank you Buckbeak.” I said.

“My actions have no need for you to be thankful. It was what needed to be done.”

“I thank you anyway, especially after agreeing to help Sirius.” Before he could say anything back Sirius hopped onto his back.

“You really are the brightest witch of your age.” Sirius said before flying away.

The Hogwarts clock started to gong and I realized that we needed to leave.

“We need to leave.” I said as I started to run. We made it just in time to see Dumbledore and Minerva exit the Infirmary.

“We did it sir. He’s free.” Harry said.

“Did what? Good night” Dumbledore said before heading down the stairs.

“You go on Harry. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall.”

“Alright.” He said closing the Infirmary door behind him.

Minerva and I looked at each other for a minute before she smiled and wrapped me into her arms. In her arms I felt safe, content. And at that moment, I felt like I was home.  
Third year was certainly an adventure. It seemed that every year here at Hogwarts always puts me in the Infirmary sooner or later. It was the end of third year and our fourth year was approaching quickly. There seemed to be danger at every turn in our previous years but nothing would prepare us for the inevitable happenings of fourth year. Soon Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be intertwined in the halls of Hogwarts with us. Soon I would find not one, but two wonderful women to love. Soon I would realize that heartbreak was the greatest pain.


	5. Queen of the Hunt:5

~Chapter 5~

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_   
_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_   
_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_   
_At the beginning with you_   
_No one told me I was going to find you_   
_Unexpected what you did to my heart_   
_-At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (Anastasia)_

(Recap of Chapter 4)

_Minerva and I looked at each other for a minute before she smiled and wrapped me into her arms. In her arms I felt safe, content. And at that moment, I felt like I was home._   
_Third year was certainly an adventure. It seemed that every year here at Hogwarts always puts me in the Infirmary sooner or later. It was the end of third year and our fourth year was approaching quickly. There seemed to be danger at every turn in our previous years but nothing would prepare us for the inevitable happenings of fourth year. Soon Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be intertwined in the halls of Hogwarts with us. Soon I would find not one, but two wonderful women to love. Soon I would realize that heartbreak was the greatest pain._

[Hermione]

“Hey mom?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever had the feeling that something important was going to happen?” I asked.

“How so?” Mom asked me with a spark in her eyes.

“I feel like something important is going to happen, something that will change my life.” She smiled lovingly at me and placed her hand on my head.  
“That is the exact same feeling I felt before I met your mother.” I just stared at her for a few minutes.

“What?” I asked in shock.

“I met your mother, my soul mate that same day.” She replied in amusement.

“…”

“…”

“What?! Today! Bu-but I’m not wearing anything remotely nice. I only have my school robes. My hair is a mess. Do you think they’ll care? What if they don’t like me? By the Goddess I’m gonna di-“

“Whoa! Hold up there motor mouth. It’s going to be fine. You’re beautiful no matter how you look. They would be stupid not to love you.” Mom said interrupting my verbal tirade.

“Thank you. I’m fine now though still a little nervous. I love you mom.”

“Love ya too.”

“Where are you guys? Come on love, Hermione is going to miss the train if we don’t get there soon.” I heard mother say from the living room.

“We’ll be right down.” Mom called before picking up my trunk and heading down the stairs. I followed closely behind. When we got down the stairs mother was waiting with Magnus in his Animagus form at her feet.

“Took you long enough.” Magnus said as he trotted over to where I stood.

“We were having some important mother-daughter conversation.” Mon said as she placed my trunk near my feet.

“Oh?” Mother said as she looked at mom.

“I’ll tell you later.” Mom said as she looked into her eyes. My parents were so connected that they could communicate with their eyes.

“Alright. Well, we better get to it.” Mother said before we all held onto each other and apparated.

(Platform 9 ¾)

When we arrived the horn was blowing trying to get everyone to board the train. Mom helped me get the trunk onto the train while Magnus hopped up next to me.

“You be careful now. Every year seems to be a new adventure for you. Come home in one piece.” Mom said with her arm around mother’s waist.

“And Magnus, aren’t you supposed to be looking after our Hermione?” Mother asked with a teasing smile.

“It’s not my fault that that damn portrait won’t let me out of the common room without her! I can’t just say the password in either form. Sometimes the window is left open but most of the time I have to sit and rot.” Magnus replied in irritation. We all laughed at him when the train jerked, signaling its departure.

“Good-bye love.” Mother said as she and mom saluted me off to Hogwarts.

(Hogwarts: Great Hall)

“Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament.” Dumbledore said as he waved his wand. The golden casing around the cup seemed to melt.

“For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted.”

“It’s bloody brilliant I say.” Ron says next to me. I was hesitant to agree. But I knew one thing; this year wasn’t going to be boring.

“The two schools that will be joining us in a few months will be: Durmstrang from Germany and Beauxbatons from France. The reason for the delay is purely to get yourselves a foothold on your grades this year. I have a feeling that you will be quite distracted once they arrive.”

As the Headmaster continued to talk my eyes started to wander. My eyes first scanned the other house tables before going to the head table. Some teachers seemed to be excited while others were worried about distracted students for the coming year. My eyes continued to wander until they fell on one teacher in particular, Minerva McGonagall. It was always a normal thing to lay my eyes upon Minerva but in this moment, everything was different. Yes, she looked the same. She was the same wonderful woman I met on my first day but on this day, my very soul recognized her. My soul and my beast were the most content I’ve ever experienced. My world shifted around me. There was no other explanation; there was no past knowledge that I could draw on that could prepare me for this moment. Minerva McGonagall was my soul mate. The most powerful witch in the wizarding world was to be by my side, to be with me forever. The stars have finally aligned and I would love this woman with all my heart. Not even death would stop that.  
When I came back to my senses I gave Minerva a meaningful look and stood up to exit the Great Hall. Minerva was to have experienced the same thing that I had and I’m sure we needed to talk at once.

(The Black Lake)

I made my way over to the Black Lake and stood at its edge, gazing over the surface. It shouldn’t be long now. I was nervous. I knew it was Minerva, but this talk would be a new chapter in our relationship.  
I heard footsteps come up to, and stop, next to me. We said nothing for a while, just watching the ripples on the lake’s surface. Though we stood in silence it was a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. I was content to let the night go by like this but the silence was broken by Minerva.

“I am not worthy enough.” Her soft voice floated to my ears.

“Of course you are.”

“I am your Professor. And I am old.” She said.

“You are not old.” I told her waving my hand and canceling her glamour. “And even so, it wouldn’t matter. Nothing matters.”

“Of course it mat-“

“It does not matter.” I cut her off by placing my hand on her cheek. I looked deeply into her eyes trying to convey my feelings. The air grew silent again. I could see the resistance and protest dissolving from her gaze.

“What should we do now?” She asked.

“What our hearts tell us to do.” I said as I rubbed my thumb up and down her cheekbone.  
As I continued to rub her cheek with my thumb I noticed that a soft rumbling was coming from her chest. I listened closer and when I realized what it was my chest started to emit the same noise. She was purring. My own beast rejoiced at this and released its own noise of contentment. Our beasts communicated like this for a little while before a thought popped into my head.

“Would you like to go running with me?” I asked her. I knew she knew what I meant when her eyes lit up.

“Can we?”

“Of course, I want you to see me.”

Nothing else needed to be said as Minerva started to turn into her lycan form. When she finished I couldn’t help but stare. She was pure black and her coat shined in the moon light. Her eyes were a beautiful soulful blue (the normal color for the lycan form). In short, she was enchanting. I smiled before I joined her. I was a pure white (the color that symbolizes the royal family) and my eyes were also blue.  
Both of our beasts were happy to be finally let out to play and with one last look at each other we both darted toward the forest. We weaved through the trees as we ran. I was slightly in front of her.

“I want to show you something.” She projected to me. I slowed down a little so that she was running ahead of me.  
We ran for a minute or so before we burst into a clearing. The moon was lightning up the clearing like a spotlight. Minerva trotted to the middle of the clearing and sat down.

“This is where I come during the full moons. It is secluded and a good spot to stay for the night of the full moon.” She told me as I went over to her.

“It’s beautiful.”

“That it is. Sometimes I just like to come here when I need some peace.” She slid from her sitting position to lie down on the dry earth, eyes closed.  
I stared at her for a little before I made a decision. I slid down next to her and placed my chin over the back of her neck. She made no move to remove me so I closed my eyes as well. We both fell into a peaceful sleep before I woke to the sound of paws hitting the ground. I lifted my head from Minerva and looked to the tree line. Something was coming. I stood up while Minerva started to stir. We didn’t have to wait long before it jumped into the clearing, just a few feet away from where we now stood.

“There you are. I was looking everywhere for you. The window was left conveniently open so I could escape the blasted tower.”

“Magnus? You could have been lycan food. Give me a warning next time you decided to jump at me.” I told him.

“Yeah, Yeah. I see you’ve found a friend.” He said referring to Minerva who was a step behind where I stood.  
I changed back to my human form. My clothes were charmed to appear and reappear when I change. Magnus and Minerva were the same as they followed suit. I was going to introduce them but stopped when I noticed that they were staring at each other in silence. I just stared at them, waiting for someone to do something. The air was still until Minerva darted forward. I was going to stop her but she didn’t attack Magnus, she glomped him into a hug. Magnus returned her hug and it took me a minute to understand what was going on. No wonder Magnus’s eyes looked so familiar when I saw them. Minerva McGonagall was the sister that he told me about.

“Why didn’t you tell me Minerva McGonagall was your sister?” I asked him.

“Well my dear, I thought that it wouldn’t matter. I hadn’t seen her since that day and assumed she was dead. “He replied.

“But how could you not know she was alive? She’s Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. You were bound to hear about her sooner or later.” I asked incredulously.

“Yeah well, I was a cat. I didn’t really listen to the gossip floating around.” I was going to ask more when I noticed that Minerva was crying.

“Are you alright Minerva?” I asked rubbing my hand in circles on her back.

“I am. I just missed my brother.” She told me while letting go of Magnus.

“Of course.” I said as I wrapped her tightly into my arms.

I noticed that Magnus was looking at us with a thoughtful expression on his face. I just smiled at him over Minerva’s shoulder. His eyes then lit up in recognition.

“Well, would you look at that, my sister is mated to the heir of the Meniscus family. And a very pretty one at that.” He said in amusement.  
Minerva seemed to growl softly at his comment. I just smiled wider and hugged her tighter to me. My chest warmed at her reaction. The moment was perfect but a thought popped into my head.

“Magnus, why did you come to look for me anyway?” I asked reluctantly letting go of Minerva to fully face him. Minerva was standing closely at my side, our arms touching.

“Oh, that’s right. I came to tell you that the egg is starting to release a magical signature. It will start to hatch soon. Maybe in a few days.” He said.

“What egg?” Minerva asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

“A Basilisk egg. I kind of grabbed it when I was in the Chamber of secrets in second year.” I replied.

“A Basilisk egg you say? How extraordinary! It takes many years for an egg to hatch. A hatching is a rare sight. You must have gotten it when it was almost ripe.” She said with excitement. It seemed that her intellectual curiosity was showing. It was quite adorable.

“How about I call you up to my room when it starts to hatch? Or I can come to you?”

“That would be great. How about you come up to my quarters? That way I don’t need to remain disillusioned.”

“Perfect, I’ll bring Magnus along with me.” I said with an excited smile.

(A few days later: outside Minerva’s private quarters)

At the moment I was standing outside Minerva’s door with the egg in my arms and Magnus at my feet. I disillusioned us so that no one could see us.

“síoraí” I spoke quietly to the portrait. ‘síoraí’ meant eternal in Gaelic. Minerva had told me her password that night at the lake.  
The portrait swung open and we walked inside. The room was in neutral colors like beige and white.

“I’ll be right there. Sit wherever you like.” I heard her call. I sat on the black leather couch. Magnus switched to his human form and sat on the recliner opposite of me. It wasn’t long before Minerva came into the room and sat next to me. I had already placed the egg on the table in front of us.

“The egg is smaller than it should be. It looks like the snake will not make it to its full length. Maybe less than half of what it should be.” Minerva said with a contemplative look on her face.

“I had figured as much when I first found it. The egg was indeed smaller than normal.” I said.

“It shouldn’t be too long now. The magical signature is reaching its peak.” Magnus said from his spot on the recliner.

(A/N: I just figured that since the basilisk was a magical creature that it would discharge some kind of magic when it hatched. I just made my own. :) )

And true to Magnus’s word the egg started to wiggle. It started off as a small movement but soon the egg was moving so much it looked like it would roll off the table. The egg started to crack. At first only one small crack but before long the entire egg was riddled with cracks. The cracks were emitting an eerie glow. Suddenly the egg stopped moving all together. There was a short pause before the shell blew open, spewing pieces everywhere. As I dusted some shells from my hair I noticed that the snake was looking at me.

“It seems to know that you were the one that took care of it. It must recognize your magical signature; you were around the egg the most.” Magnus said as he leaned forward to get a better look.

“Are you my master?” It hissed.

“In theory, yes, but I prefer companion.” I tell it.

“Companion?” It hissed in confusion.

“Quite.” It just continued to stare so I offered my hand. It paused before slithering up my arm to rest on my shoulder.  
Minerva and Magnus were looking at me incredulously. They looked at each other before they started to laugh.

“Only you Hermione, only you.” Magnus said in between breaths. Minerva clasped my arm and leaned on me for support as she laughed. I just huffed and turned away from them with a smile on my face.

(The Great Hall: breakfast the next day)

I was walking down the Great Hall to get to my house table with my two familiars at my side. Magnus was trotting along near my feet while Tali was on my shoulder. She was long enough to wrap around my neck like a scarf. This morning I was certainly getting some looks because of my newfound companion. I sat myself in-between Harry and Ron at the table. Ron seemed to flinch a little but Harry was more interested than frightened.

“Who’s your friend?” He asked.

“Oh, this is Tali. I found her that time we were in the Chamber of Secrets. The egg just hatched yesterday.” I replied.

“Will…she…bite?” Ron asked tentatively.

“Don’t worry; she listens to what I say. But she will bite if I tell her to.” I added the last part for shits and giggles. Messing with Ron over the years has proven to be entertaining.

“I… wha-… ok.” Ron sputtered out before returning to his food. Harry and I were laughing as silently as we could.

Our laughing was interrupted by the morning post. Many owls flew in and dropped mail off to the students. I wasn’t expecting anything but a beautiful black owl landed in front of me. The owl seemed to stare at me for a second before offering me his leg. I took the piece of parchment from his leg.

“I wanted to do this properly and take you out for dinner tonight. Meet me by the Black Lake at 7o’clock so we can apparate out. We can break the rules this one time.”  
I smiled before passing the owl a piece of sausage from my plate. It hooted its thanks before flying off. I looked toward the head table and caught Minerva’s eyes. We smiled at each other before returning to our breakfast.

(Muggle London: ~7o’clock)

Minerva had apparated us out of Hogwarts to an alley in muggle London. From there we walked for a short while to a restaurant called Racine. Minerva walked straight in with confidence. I followed a few paces behind. The décor of the place was exquisite. The atmosphere was comfortable. The place was busy but Minerva and I were led to a table in the corner.

(A/N: I’ve never been to Racine so this is not from experience. I am making this up as I go along. Oh, and the waitress is not based off of anyone at the restaurant. Thank you)

“I’ve never been here before.” I told her.

“I’ve been here a few times in the past. They have never let me down. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” She said with a smile.

Minerva turned to the waitress that just arrived and ordered a bottle of wine. The waitress smiled politely at her before laying her gaze on me. She seemed to appraise me before her smile turned flirtatious. Great, it seemed my lycan teenage hormones were in effect.

“Can I get anything for you, sweetie?” She purred. Minerva seemed to tense at the other side of the table.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.” I said in forced politeness.

“Ok then. Call me when you need me.” She purred before sauntering away.

“She seemed to like you.” Minerva said coolly.

“I noticed. I wander why she only reacted to my hormones. You don’t have your Glamour tonight. I guess it was because I was closer to her age. Do you think she noticed my revulsion? I’m not one for open seduction from strangers.” I told her, scrunching my nose.

Minerva seemed to relax after that. The rest of the night continued on smoothly. We got our food and we engaged in conversation. We talked about magical creatures and transfiguration to magical law and potions. I could tell that we were meant to be. Minerva was intelligent and we could talk to each other as equals. Everything was great until the waitress put the check in front of me.

“Please come back again.” She purred huskily before walking away with a sway in her step.

I looked down to the bill and noticed a pink paper on top. The paper had a cell phone number on it. Minerva paid the bill quickly before grabbing the piece of paper and crumpling it. She placed it back neatly onto the bill with the money. There was no emotion on her face. I was going to ask her why she crumpled it when we could have just let it. The waitress coming to collect the bill stopped me. The waitress was few feet away. Minerva was acting as if she didn’t see her and suddenly her hand shot out to grasp the back of my neck. Minerva swiftly pulled me to her and kissed me soundly on the lips. I was surprised but it was not unwelcome. Minerva released me and I smiled at her.

“Come Hermione, we must leave.” She said. We both stood up and Minerva came over to me and clasped our hands together. We walked past a stunned waitress.

I learned another thing about Minerva tonight.

A jealous Minerva would never be boring.


	6. Queen of the Hunt:6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this one. You were warned loves.

~Chapter 6~  
_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
 _While you're far away and dreaming_  
 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
 _Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_  
 _-I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith_

 

(Recap of chapter 5)

_I looked down to the bill and noticed a pink paper on top. The paper had a cell phone number on it. Minerva paid the bill quickly before grabbing the piece of paper and crumpling it. She placed it back neatly onto the bill with the money. There was no emotion on her face. I was going to ask her why she crumpled it when we could have just left it. The waitress coming to collect the bill stopped me. The waitress was few feet away. Minerva was acting as if she didn’t see her and suddenly her hand shot out to grasp the back of my neck. Minerva swiftly pulled me to her and kissed me soundly on the lips. I was surprised but it was not unwelcome. Minerva released me and I smiled at her._

_“Come Hermione, we must leave.” She said. We both stood up and Minerva came over to me and clasped our hands together. We walked past a stunned waitress._   
_I learned another thing about Minerva tonight._   
_A jealous Minerva would never be boring._

[Hermione]

A gentle light shown through the window as I got ready for another day of classes. I smiled when my thoughts strayed to the night before. Minerva had escorted me back to the Gryffindor common room. The walk was done in comfortable silence as we held hands the entire way. We parted ways silently with only a kiss to my hand as a good bye.  
My musings were interrupted when a voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Hurry up Mione! Breakfast has already started. We’ll have less time to eat.” Ron bellowed from the bottom of the stairs leading to the girl’s dormitory. I rolled my eyes as I replied.

“I’m coming!” I yell back as I make my way down the stairs.

When we got to the table Ron wasted no time and quickly started to fill his plate. Harry and I laughed as we followed his lead, but at a much slower pace.

“So, where were you last night?” Harry asked me, biting into a piece of sausage.

“Yeah Mione, you missed dinner.” Ron chimed in with a mouth full of food. I chastised him before making an excuse about falling asleep in the library.

“Yeah right! You would never fall asleep with a book in front of you.”

“What are you hiding?”

“I bet she was on a date” Ron guessed.

“That’s preposterous! I was simpl-“ Harry cut me off.

“You were, you were! Who was it?” I gave up trying to make excuses.

“Who I was with or where I was is nobody’s business but my own, thank you very much.” I said crossing my arms.

“Fine. But we’ll get it out of you eventually.” Ron counted, buttering a slice of toast.

With that conversation over we continued eating. After a while my eyes started to wander. As my eyes roamed over the Gryffindor table I caught the gaze of Ginny. She was on the other side of the table from me, a few bodies over. She seemed to be deep in thought but snapped out of it when she felt my gaze. She sent a fake smile my way before joining in on a conversation going on next to her. That was strange. I wonder what’s eating at her. I started to contemplate this before I felt a set on eyes on me. All thoughts of Ginny where pushed to the side as I met the shining green eyes of Minerva McGonagall.  
I smiled warmly at her and was rewarded with a smile filled with adoration. Our exchange was cut short however when Harry shook my shoulder.

“We need to get to class, Mione.”

I stood up and followed them out but not without one last glance toward the head table.

(Transfiguration class)

Class was the same as usual. I was the first one to complete the lesson task. This time, however, Harry was able to get it with a little help from me… well a lot of help but the point is he got it. The rest of the class was still struggling. Ron was trying to copy what I showed him but it just didn’t seem to be happening.  
Minerva was walking around the room shaking her head. When she came to me she smiled brightly.

“Very good Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor.” She seemed to hesitate before speaking again. “Will you stay behind after class? I would like to speak to you.”

“Of course professor.” She nodded before walking away.

When class was over I waited for the last student to close the door before making my way over to Minerva’s desk.

“Something the matter, Minerva?”

“Nothing wrong per se. But I have been thinking of inviting you to dinner in my quarters soon. I want to make you dinner. We’ll have privacy. No meddling waitresses…” Minerva said, muttering the last part.

“I would love to Minerva.” I said with a smile.

“Oh… alright. Wonderful! I need to get everything ready. What should I make? Do you like pasta? Or roast? Or maybe Japanese?” I stopped her before she could ramble off more questions.

“I will like anything you make Minerva. And besides, you have time. It’s only lunch.” I said.

“Ah. Sorry. Just a little excited.” She said, fidgeting with her hands. She was so cute that I couldn’t help myself. I walked over to where she stood and kissed her firmly before making my way over to the door.

“I’ll see you at 7?” I asked from the doorway. She seemed to be flustered but she managed to answer me.

“I… yes, 7 is fine.” I smiled before leaving for the great hall.

The great hall was filled when I sat next to Harry and Ron. Harry seemed to be slowing down while Ron was at his normal ‘I’ve been starved for two days’ speed. When I settled in Harry put down his fork.

“What’s got you all happy, Hermione?”

“Why? What made you ask?”

“Well you are smiling like a lunatic.”

“If you must know, I have a date tonight.” I could hear someone choke on their food further down the table.

“Is that so?”

“Don’t even try Harry James Potter. I won’t tell.”

“I’ll find out eventually Hermione Jean Granger.” Harry replied teasingly.

“Maybe you will, maybe you will.”

(After classes: the girl’s dormitory)

It was almost time for me to head over to Minerva’s rooms. I had waited for everyone to head to the great hall before I pulled out two dresses from my trunk. I lay them both on the bed to examine. The first was a brilliant black number with a modest neckline. The next was a dark blue dress that was so dark it was near black. The neckline was modest with a nice V-shape. It seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. The black one was my usual going out to dinner dress while the other was usually used at Meniscus family gatherings. I decided to picture Minerva in both dresses to figure out which one to wear. The most appealing in my mind will be the one I will wear. I pictured Minerva in the black dress first. The thought was grand but it didn’t seem to say to me, “BAM that’s the one”. I next pictured the dark blue dress. And the moment I did I knew which dress to wear. The way the dress sparkled in the moonlight was perfect on Minerva. I need to get Minerva the same dress but in a captivating dark green.  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I need to get going. I slipped on the dark blue dress and disillusioned myself. The trace didn’t work on me because of some useful family connections. I closed the door behind me as I made my way to Minerva’s chambers.

The portrait of a lion guarded the entrance to Minerva’s chambers. With a glance, the portrait swung open. Shutting the portrait behind me I called out for my mate.

“Minerva?”

“I’ll be right out. Make yourself comfortable while I finish up.” The sound of dishes where heard from the kitchen.

Making my way deeper into the chambers, I noticed a small table. On the table was a simple black table cloth. And in the center was a single rose in a white vase. I was smiling as I made my way over and gently sat down, not wanting to disturb the simple yet perfect table décor.

Taking the time to know my mate better, I studied the room. On the far wall, near a worn recliner, was a book shelf. The shelf was filled and I was positive that there were more shelves just like it scattered throughout the chambers. Moving on I noticed some personal touches here and there. An old picture of Magnus on the mantle, a family picture on the wall. My eyes stayed on the family picture the longest. The black and white portrait had the entire McGonagall clan poised in a formation that was likely decided by status within the family. No one was smiling but I could still see that familiar sparkle in Minerva’s eyes as she stood next to her brother. I broke my gaze from the young Minerva’s eyes to the present one as she entered the room with two plates in her hands.  
Each plate had a large steak on it with a side of homemade garlic roasted potatoes. Minerva had paired the steak with a fine red wine. I raised an eyebrow at her as she settled herself across from me.

“What?” She questioned.

“Nothing. I was just wondering how you guessed what my favorite food was.”

“Because it is my favorite as well. Us Lycans need our meat, you know.” She said in a light joking tone. I laughed, agreeing whole heartedly.

“Of course. The beast does love its meat.”

“Yes it does. Meat is a beast’s best friend.”

Our banter went back and forth as we ate. No matter the topic, Minerva was a perfect debate partner. I have never had someone who I could debate with. Minerva was brilliant and could match me at every turn. She was perfect. Minerva was my soul mate. Every part of her appealed to me. The thought brought a smile to my face. Minerva stopped in mid-sentence.

“What is it?” My smile widened as I replied.

“I love you” It was as simply as that. She stared at me as I continued to look at her in adoration.

After a few moments, she slowly lifted a hand to my cheek. Moving her thumb up and down my cheek bone she said, “I love you too, Mo Gradh”

The smile never left my face as I leaned forward to connect my lips to hers. The kiss was slow and conveyed how strong our emotions were. The kiss ended naturally and I sat back to gaze lovingly at my mate. We smiled at each other and finished of the bottle of wine in silence. No words were needed in this moment.  
Before we knew it, it was getting close to curfew. I needed to start heading back before I was caught.

“I need to start heading back. I had a great time tonight Min. Let’s do this again soon.” I said as I reluctantly stood up. Standing as well, Minerva rounded the table and pulled me into a hug.

“I know we will see each other around school but it’s not enough. I want you by my side always.” I smiled as she buried her head into my shoulder.

“I know Min. You are always in my thoughts. But all we can do is meet up as frequently as we can.” She nodded before releasing me and stepping back a step. I slowly headed toward the door. I missed her already and I was only a few feet away from her. My arm was outstretched but before my hand could come into contact with the door I was swung around and my back slammed into it. Before I could recover lips were on mine. Our kiss was frantic, both of us unwilling to let the other go. Hands tangled into my hair while hands grasped the hips of my mate. My will to leave was dwindling and I knew if I didn’t stop this I would never leave. With the last of my control, I slowed down the pace of the kiss until we both came to a gentle stop. I pulled away and pressed our foreheads together. When our breathing came back down to normal I spoke.

“I love you but you know I need to go. Rumors spread unbelievable fast in Hogwarts. If I get back late the tongues of the gossips will wag.” I said softly.

“I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t control my body.”

“Don’t apologize for something like that. Your kisses are never something to be sorry for.” I said as I made my way out the door. I couldn’t look back because I knew that I would not have the strength to walk away if I gazed upon captivating emerald eyes.

“Unity.” The portrait swung open and I walked into the common room. I almost made it to the stairs when a voice called out behind me.

“Had fun on your date?” I turned around and was met with a smirk from Harry.

“Yes I did, nosy” He ignored my jab and continued.

“At least I know that it isn’t anyone in Gryffindor. No one but you has come in since supper. I will find out Herms. I’m one step closer.”

“You will never guess, potter.” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“You say that now. But I know you Herms. I know they would have to be smart. That narrows down the options.”

“Whatever, Harry. Good night.” I say as I head up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

“I will find out!” Was echoed up the stairs. Though he was irritatingly persistent, I still had to smile at his antics.

Life went on as normal. My school day was normal except for the occasional walk around the grounds or a run with Minerva when the sun went down. Everything was going well and at a steady pace until a few weeks after our dinner date in her rooms. A pebble would be thrown into the calm water.

~ ~ ~ ~

I knew that the Lycan blood in me made me more attractive than normal humans and that the hormones that I released made others more receptive to me but something was different. Something was shifting in the student body. I had always tried to stay in the background and not stand out more that I already did. It seemed that that wasn’t the case anymore. There was always people here and there that would stare at me as a walked by, appreciating my looks. But for the past few weeks more and more people were checking me out as I pass by. The thing that was strange was that there were more females looking at me than the males. Groups of girls would giggle flirtatiously as a pass them in the halls. Their body language would change and it was like they wanted me to come over and talk with them. The strange phenomenon had even reached the Slytherins. Though it didn’t affect them as much, they still looked at me as I passed rather that ignoring me.  
At the moment I sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast with everyone else. But of course I was still stared at. People were looking over other people’s heads. My curiosity had finally gotten the better of me. It was getting worse by the day and it was time I asked what the hell was going on.

“Harry?”

“Yes?” He asked innocently. That tone. He knew and he hadn’t told me about it yet.

“What the fuck is going on, Harry? Mind letting me in on the, “Let’s stare at Hermione” event that I missed?” A grin slid into place as I spoke.

“Well Hermione, you see, they want you to be their knight in shining armor.”

“What?”

“They fancy you and want to snog you senseless. They want a piece of the hero.” Ron said jealously.

“What the – why?” I asked incredulously. I don’t remember doing anything to instigate such attention.

“Because stories are floating around about how you saved Ginny multiple times. Though the stories are starting to get out of control. You know how rumors change over time.”

“How out of control Harry? Things are escalating way too quickly for me just saving Ginny from Riddle and the Dementor.” I ask, dreading the answer. Harry’s grin became larger as if what he was going to say was the most amusing thing that he had ever heard.

“Well, there is one that says that you saved a girl at Hogsmeade from being raped by a drunk bloke. And then to comfort her and to let her know that sex was nothing to be afraid of, you shagged her senseless in a dark alley. Apparently the girl can’t find anyone that is as good as you. It’s said that you are a devil in the sack.” Harry barely finished as he was laughing to hard.

“WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from?!” I yelled back.

“No clue, mate. All I know is that I am thoroughly amused while Ron is insanely jealous of all the female attention that you are getting.”  
I wasn’t worried about that right now. At least I know that it hadn’t reached the Professors yet. It seemed that the students were doing a good job of keeping it only to themselves. I had no idea what to do. It wasn’t easy to set rumors right.

I stood up, my breakfast forgotten, and left the Great Hall. I was so distracted that I didn’t hear the footsteps that followed me out of the Hall. I had just turned a corner when a voice called out to me.

“Mione!”

I turned as Ginny rounded the corner. She took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke.

“I want to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the Black Lake after supper?”

“Sure, Ginny” I responded, a little confused.

“Great! See you later!” She exclaimed excitedly as she ran off back to the Great Hall.

Ok. That was strange. Oh well. I have bigger things to worry about. I need to figure out what to do before I get jumped on. Maybe I could ask Minerva. Two heads are better than one. With that thought I made my way to my first class. Better to go early and avoid the stares.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dammit! The stares were starting to get to me! Now that I knew about it I couldn’t ignore it. And what made it worse was the lust and the smell of arousal in the air. It was driving me crazy and I was becoming extremely uncomfortable. I definitely need to speak to Minerva tomorrow. Thankfully, the day was done with and all I needed to do before I hid myself from the world was to meet with Ginny.  
Making my way toward the Lake, I spotted Ginny near the edge. She turned when I was a few feet away.

“So Ginny, What’s –“

I was interrupted as lips slammed into mine. I froze in shock. I just stared blankly, barely registering what she was saying when she stepped away from me.

“I- I like you Hermione and I want to be with you. I won’t ask you for your answer now. But please consider it.” She said nervously before darting back toward the castle.  
I don’t remember how I got back to the castle only that as soon as I returned I fell onto my bed, promptly passing out into a dreamless sleep.  
The next day passed in a blur. I was dazed as I went through my classes. Harry and Ron were worried but I paid them no mind. The only thing that brought me back was in the form of a note.

We need to talk. Come to my chambers after supper.  
MM

The strokes of the quill were rushed and sharp. Minerva was angry. She must have heard the rumors. I needed to go and tell her they were not true. Ginny could wait. My mate came first.

 

[Minerva] (Earlier that day)

Something has happened. I was sure of it. The other professors have noticed it as well. The students seem to be trying to keep a secret from the staff. Whenever one of us would walk pass students in the halls, they would suddenly stop their conversations. I was beginning to wonder when this secret would finally break free. It shouldn’t be long, I’m sure.  
I was making my way through the corridors when a familiar voice caught my attention.

“I finally did it!”

“Really! How was it? It had to have been absolutely brilliant!” A second voice squealed.

“It was! I was sure that I would melt.”

“I’m so jealous! Do you realize how many girls want to just jump her? Mmm, I want her so much!” A third exclaimed, moaning softly at the end.  
What in the world is going on? This must be related to what all the students are hiding. Though slightly uncomfortable, I continued to listen.

“I know! I’m so glad I got to her first. I’ve wanted her since she saved me from the chamber of secrets. I ran after I kissed her. I’m just waiting for her to give me her answer.” Ginerva and the other girls started to giggle.

I wasn’t paying attention anymore. What Ginerva seemed to be implying had me and my beast in a jealous rage. How dare she? How dare they? Hermione was MINE! MY queen! They dare to sully what was mine?! I was barely holding on. My beast was close to taking control. With the last of my control I darted in the direction of my rooms. It seemed now that the only thing that would calm the beast was to stake claim.

[Hermione]

I was nervous. I could feel the emotions coming from inside the door. I could almost swear that there was a black aura coming out from it. But alas, I was likely over reacting. I swallowed nervously before pushing forward.

The room was pitch black. I was grateful for my enhanced vision. From what I could see there was no one in the room. But my instincts were on edge. My beast probably sensed something I didn’t.  
Closing the door gently behind me, I made to take a step when the lock clicked loudly behind me. My eyes darted around the room.

“Minerva I can ex-“ I was cut off as something slammed me into the door. Darkening green eyes stared at me through the darkness.

“You are MINE!” She growled before demanding lips met my own.

(Welp, you pretty much know what’s going to happen now. So if you are uncomfortable just skip until you see more bold words.  
“M”ness ahead. Also, dangly bits. This IS a futa story, you know.)

A tongue forced its way into my mouth, ready to explore. I responded immediately, something primal rising to the surface. I matched her vigor. Our tongues dueled before I backed down. Minerva growled in victory as she continued to explore. While she was busy, I took the opportunity to lift her legs to wrap around me. Arms wrapped around my neck to pull me closer. The panting had started and I was afraid that my knees would buckle from the intensity of our moment. I made my way over to the couch and dropped into it. Minerva happily sank into my lap. My lips trailed to my mate’s neck. She threw her head back, hands tangling into my curls as she moaned. I nipped and soothed with my tongue. The taste was intoxicating.  
Seeming to approve of my mark, her hips started to grind into mine. The feeling was amazing and now it was my turn to moan. The friction was causing me to harden. It was this feeling that slightly brought me back from the grips of lust. She had to know. I pushed on her shoulders gently, trying to coax her away from her haze.

“Minerva, I need to tell you… something ….important.” My sentence broken as I panted. She had moved to kiss the underside of my jaw.

“Hmmm?” Her grinding had not ceased and my predicament was getting larger.

“Listen to me Minerva” She was too far gone. My voice wasn’t reaching her. I needed to do something before I got too lost as well. With a growl I pulled a hand from my hair and pushed it down to my lap. It took a few seconds but she stilled.

“Minerva, this is-“ I was cut off for a second time in one night.

“Later.” Was growled at me before the grinding continued. I groaned and lips returned to mine. That was all the permission I needed. I thrust into the clothed center above me that resulted in twin pleasured gasps.

“Bedroom” Was what was rasped out, and in a swift movement, I had her in my arms as I moved toward the direction of the bedroom.

Dropping her onto the king sized bed, I crawled until I hovered over her. My hair fell to curtain us, sheltering us from the rest of the world. It was only the two of us in this moment.

“Should I stop Minerva?” I panted out.

“No. I want this. I want you, all of you. Claim me. I am yours.” The switch was flipped and we became a blur of movement. Robes were thrown and clothes were ripped in haste.

“You’re… beautiful, my love.” I said as I moved my fingers to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves that was swollen in need. A moan was torn from her throat and nails raked down my back.

“Mo Gradh…” The sentence trailed off as my mouth latched onto a waiting breast, free hand moving to the unattended one. The sounds that she was making had me fully erect and aching. I wanted nothing more than to slam into her but I refrained, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as possible.

“Gradh…..please, I’m ready. I can’t wait anymore.” She said softly. Nodding, I grasped my length. I aligned myself, rubbing along her most sacred place. I groaned loudly. This was actually happening. She would be mine soon and I her. Locked our eyes, I thrust forward.  
The sensation caused a shock to run through us and moans filled the air. I stilled to get her used to my size. Only when nails bit harder into me did a start to move. Legs locked me to her as I slowly picked up my pace. The pace became frantic as I slammed into her with my Lycan strength. The moans grew louder and sweat soaked the sheets below us. I knew she was close when her walls tightened around me. I was not far behind.

With a loud roar I thrust into her one last time and sunk my teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder. My seed filled her completely, while our screams echoed threw her chambers. I barely had time to catch my breath before I was flipped over. My back hit the headboard as she climbed into my lap. Her hands grasped the board on both sides of my head before she slammed down onto me. I growled and my hands went to her hips as she moved against me. Minerva threw her head back in pleasure and I couldn’t help but latch my mouth to her neck. She stretched to give me more room as I licked and sucked my newly made mating mark. The mark was still sensitive and she gasped into my ear. The hot breath on my neck caused me to shiver in pleasure. I lifted my hips to meet hers, heightening our shared sensations.  
Minerva seemed to be reaching her limit. Her movements were becoming sporadic. I quickened my movement and was rewarded. Her sounds of completion drove me to my own and sharp teeth gave me my mark.

After our second shared orgasm, things started to settle down.

(Ok people. Funs over for now.)

Minerva gasped as she lifted herself off of me and rolled to my side. She turned her head and our eyes met.

“I love you, mo gradh.”

“I love you too, beautiful. I love you too.”


	7. Queen of the Hunt:7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any formatting is weird. This is transferred from Fanfiction.net

~Chapter 7~

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_   
_Being with you gets me that way_   
_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_   
_And I've never been this swept away_   
_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_   
_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_   
_The whole world just fades away_   
_The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart_   
_And I can feel you breathe, it's watching over me_   
_And suddenly I'm melting into you_   
_There's nothing left to prove_   
_And baby, all we need is just to be_   
_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_   
_Baby, isn't that the way_   
_That love's supposed to be_   
_Breathe by Faith Hill_

(Recap of Chapter 6)

_Minerva gasped as she lifted herself off of me and rolled to my side. She turned her head and our eyes met._   
_“I love you, mo gradh.”_   
_“I love you too, beautiful. I love you too.”_

[Hermione]  
I was content to just lay in comfortable silence with the one I loved but my logical brain had to get in the way. I turned my head to look at Minerva.

“I would love nothing more than to stay here with you but you know how the gossips are. If I don’t return who knows what they’ll come up with. With all the lies going around now it’s probably not a good idea to add fuel to the fire. The rumors are what got you mad, right?”

“I want to hear about these rumors later. But no, that wasn’t the reason I went into a rage. I overheard Ginerva Weasley and her friends discussing her kiss with you and how they would very much like to jump your bones.”

“Ah, that. Part of that is because of the rumors but the kiss part is true. She surprised me by the lake. I didn’t have a chance to answer. You know I am going to turn her down but I don’t want to hurt my friend’s sister.”

“I want to be responsible and give you some advice but in all honesty, I don’t give an Artemis’s left ass cheek what you do to turn her down. I just want you to let her know to fuck off.” Minerva’s eye twitched as she seethed.

I blinked owlishly at her. I know I should be put off about this but I couldn’t help but think that possessiveness on Minerva was down right hot. Before I could say anything she rolled onto me and straddled my hips.

“Now, what was it you said about leaving?” She had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“I-I need to get back to stop anymore rumors.”

“If it’s a rumor about how you slept with someone and stayed out all night than it wouldn’t be a rumor now would it? And I’m sure it might just help with your excessive girl problem. You are mine now and I’m not finished punishing you.” She said before capturing my lips with hers.

(The next day)

I was limping slightly as I made my way down to the Great Hall. Hopefully it wasn’t noticeable. Damn that Minerva can be vicious when you get her mad. I’m not complaining though.  
I couldn’t help but smile as I remembered earlier this morning. We had woken up and it seemed that Minerva had calmed down finally. She had blushed before turning her gaze away from me.

“I am embarrassed with how strongly I reacted but I regret nothing. I love you and I know that these outbursts are just part of being a Lycan. I need to get used to experiencing new things with you. You bring out things in me that have never happened before.” I had smiled and grasped her in a fierce hug.  
The Great Hall was already filled as I expected. I settled into my usual spot. I had barely gotten anything on my plate before it started.

“So…. Where were you last night?” Harry asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Again Harry, as I’ve said many times, none of your business” I said with a sigh.

“And as I’ve said many times, I WILL find out.”

“Dream on Harry, dream on.”

“I shall and I will figure it out.”

I would have gave Harry a few choice words but I felt eyes on me. I didn’t have to turn my head to figure out that Ginny was staring at me from her place further down the table.

“What’s the matter?” Harry must have noticed my demeanor change. I leaned over the table to ensure I wasn’t overheard.

“Ginny kissed me and wants me to give her an answer.”

“And?”

“And? That’s what you have to say about this?”

“It isn’t a surprise Mione. Ginny has fancied you for a while.”

“I suppose I’ve noticed but I haven’t really paid it much attention. I don’t see her that way. She’s one of my best mate’s sister. That’s all. And as you know, I have someone.”

“I suspected as much. What are you going to do?”

“I know I’ll hurt her whatever way I do this. I just don’t want to be too harsh. Ron would kill me or worst throw a fit.”

“The best you can do is tell her the truth. But maybe leave the “someone” part out for now. Ginny does have the Weasley jealousy and the Weasley “act-before-you-think.””

“You’re right. That would be bad. We’ll see how it goes. I’m sure she will approach me sometime today.”

“Good luck mate.”

“Thanks”

(Hogwarts hallway)

Ginny was following me. The hair on the back of my neck was standing. What is she waiting for? This is getting ridiculous. Time to stop pussy-footing around and get this over with.

“Ginny, I know you are there. Follow me.” I led her to an empty classroom. I waited for the door to shut behind her before I spoke.

“I can’t be with you Ginny.”

“Why?”

“I don’t think of you that way Ginny. Sure I love you, you’re my one of my best mate’s sister. But it’s platonic Ginny.”

“…”

“I’m sorry but this is how it has to be.”

“….You have someone don’t you? Is that were you were last night?”

“…No. I fell asleep in the library.”

“…”

“I have class Ginny. I’ll see you later.” I left her in silence as I closed the door behind me. By the look on her face she probably won’t talk to me for a while.  
Boy was I wrong.

(Next day)

“Oh, Hermione. You look great this morning. Here let me fill your plate.” Ginny was plastered to my side and holding my arm firmly between her breasts.

“Uh, Ginny? I told you I don’t see you that way.” I was uncomfortable and nervous but not for the reasons that you might think. The black aura coming from the head table was disconcerting. I wasn’t sure who was in danger at this moment, Ginny or I.

“I know. But I decided that if you don’t love me now, I can make you eventually.” She said squeezing my arm tighter between her breasts.

Harry looked between laughing at my predicament and looking at me with sympathy. While Ron looked like he was going to blow a gasket any minute.

“Ron, It’s not what you think. I don’t see her that way, she’s your sister. Help me. Do something.” I pleaded. Ron seemed to return to his normal color.

“Nope. This is your punishment for seducing my sister. Ginny won’t give up, that’s how she is. Suffer on your own.” Ron said with a smirk, knowing that this was punishment enough.

“Hermione, do you want pumpkin juice or orange juice?” I ignored her. The aura from the head table was getting worse. I needed to get Ginny off my arm if I wanted to survive.

“I-I need to go study somewhere… uh quiet… and secret! Bye!” I yelled toward the end as I pried my arm away and ran out of the Great Hall, my speed bordering on Lycan and a normal human.

It seemed that he couldn’t help it anymore as I heard Harry’s laugh echo behind me.  
The next morning, I didn’t have the strength to get out of bed to get to class. Vicious indeed.  
Still not complaining though.

(Hogsmeade)

It was my turn to take Minerva out for a date. I realize that going to Hogsmeade on a Hogsmeade weekend was not very extravagant but it wasn’t really my choice. Minerva had had it with Ginny and wanted to make her presence known. She said The Three Broomsticks was a perfect place. It was popular with the students. I agreed. I was getting tired of Ginny’s advances and all the rumors about Ginny being my girlfriend despite my insistence that she definitely wasn’t.  
I was waiting in front of The Three Broomsticks for Minerva to arrive. She likely had to slip away from the other professors so that she could release her glamour. I had told the others to go in without me. Harry had looked at me knowingly but said nothing.

“Hermione.”

“Hi. Shall we go in?” I asked holding my arm out. She nodded and grasped my arm.  
She was as beautiful as always and it was no surprise that as soon as we walked in most of the establishment turned to look as we passed. I spotted the group in the corner.

“Hey guys. Thanks for waiting.”

“So, who’s this Mione?” Harry asked.

“This is my girlfriend Miranda.” Ron and Ginny spit their Butterbeer out while Neville turned bright red.

“Hi Miranda. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Harry. This is Ron, Ginny, and Neville.” Harry said pointing everyone out.

“It’s great to meet you.” Minerva said with a smile. Neville seemed to get redder if that was possible. Hmm, It seems someone has a crush on my girlfriend already.  
The only seats left were next to Neville. I slid in first next to Neville while Minerva slid in after me. We didn’t want Neville to pass out if Minerva sat next to him, now would we?

“So, how long have you guys been dating?” Ginny asked. Though her face looked casually. Her left eye was twitching slightly.  
I guess it was time to spill the beans.

“We are coming up on two months.” I said.

“And it’s been a lovely two months.” Minerva said in a sweet voice. Trying to brag to Ginny are we? Well, hopefully Ginny will get the hint to back off. Lycans are possessive creatures when you intrude on their relationships. Shall we play the game then, Minerva?

“It has.” I said before kissing her chastely on the lips. What will you do now, Min?

Before I could pull away too far, a hand shot out to hold me in place. She deepened our kiss and dragged her nails down my throat. I held back the growl that threatened to escape from my throat. When she let me go I placed a kiss on her forehead before turning back to the group. Neville looked close to fainting, Ron was dazed, Ginny was glaring fiercely at Minerva, and Harry was smiling at us.

“I’m glad you found someone Mione.”

“Thank you Harry.” I interlaced our fingers, placing a kiss on our joined hands, before resting it on the table. Minerva genuinely smiled, Ginny forgotten, and rested her head on my shoulder.

(Later….)

“That was interesting.” Minerva said as we left The Three Broomsticks.

“It was. Ginny would not stop asking you questions. She was trying to find something wrong with you. Likely trying to make me see who the better choice is. But there is no competition, love.”

“I know, Mo Gradh. She just bothers me whenever she hangs off of you every day. Hopefully she will back off some after today. Or at least give us a reprieve while she re-evaluates her plan of approach.”

“Hopefully. Maybe the Triwizard Tournament will distract her some.”

(Outside)

“They’re finally coming!” Ron yelled excitedly.

“Yes, we know Ron. You have been fan-girling about Krum all week.” I say.

“Fan-what?”

“Nevermind.”

“Anyway, what’s with the snake again?” Harry said glancing at Tali on my shoulder. Tali was on my shoulder, her tail behind my neck and hanging off my other shoulder. She had gotten bigger.

“My familiar Tali needs to get out more. I don’t care if people are freaked out. They need to deal with it.”

“And your cat Magnus?” He asked. Magnus was sitting near my feet.

“He gets grumpy if I don’t take him out of the room once in a while.”

“You better believe it! It’s so boring. You better take me out more from now on. The other schools will be interesting to watch.”

“Ok I guess. Just don’t unleash their wrath on me.”

“Yeah yeah. No promises.”

“Heeermione, the red head is trying to poke me. May I hit him?” Tali hissed in my ear.

“Very well.” I say with a chuckle. The next thing I hear is a smacking sound and a high-pitched yelp.

“Hey, mione! It hit me.” Ron whined.

“I know. That’s what you get for bothering her.” Ron was about to protest but was distracted by the noises of excitement from in front of us.  
I turned to look at the carriage flying toward us. The carriage was being pulled by Abraxans. It has been a while since I’ve seen them in flight. Our attention was then pulled to the large ship emerging from the water. I guess the flashiest mode of transportation could serve as a way to intimidate.

“Ah, welcome, welcome. It is an honor to have such fine schools here at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said to the fellow heads. The schools had neatly lined up in rows behind their respective headmaster or mistress. The Beauxbatons had an air of graceful femininity, the complete opposite of the Durmstrang students.

“Dum-bly-dore, how nice it is to see you!”

“Albus.”

The headmasters and head mistress went on to exchange pleasantries but I drowned them out. Something was triggering my instincts. I was compelled to trace my eyes over the Beauxbatons students. What was it? What was causing my beast to be restless? It was almost like when I first-

Then I saw her.

That feeling I had when I first realized that Minerva was my mate. I had heard that multiple mates for descendants of the royal family were possible but I never thought that it would happen to me.  
Blue eyes met mine. Something flashed in her eyes. She likely felt a strong attraction. Humans don’t feel the bond as quickly or as indefinitely as us lycans. They would feel a very strong attraction and pull that is bordering on unnatural. It’s like what lycans feel but they don’t have the beast inside them that would tell them what the feeling was.  
I flashed a toothy smile at her as the schools passed by us to enter the castle. She seemed to flush slightly before smiling warmly at me and continuing on with her school.

“Did you SEE that?! She has got to be a Veela!” Ron exclaimed, his face matching his hair.

“Ron! You can’t just throw around accusations that people are magical creatures. You could cause trouble for everyone involved!” I scold, slapping him upside the head.

“OW! Mione?”

“Stop whining! Let’s get back inside.”

(The Great Hall)

The Great Hall was abuzz with excited chatter. The visiting schools were going to pick a house to sit with and attend classes with. The boys on our table were conflicted on which school they want more. The Beauxbaton beauties or the school with Viktor Krum.

“As you all know, we have two schools visiting with us this year. Our school has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!”

“Wicked!”

“Bloody hell!”

“For those of you that don’t know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!”  
At his introduction the girls burst into the hall in formation. They seemed to be doing a little dance. Ron almost fainted from all the blood rushing to his head when they did their little dance near our section of table. The girl from earlier caught me staring at her and half smirked at me as she passed. Damn minx! My underwear was now slightly tighter than normal.

“And now, our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their highmaster, Igor Karkarov!” It was the other school’s turn to burst in with their own little dance. Interesting.

“And now that we are done with the introductions, our guests will pick their houses for the year.” The Durmstrang students immediately made their way over to the Slytherin table. Now, I have nothing against the Slytherins, just the rude, horrible ones. Just because you are from a certain house doesn’t mean you get the stereotypes as well.  
The Beauxbatons students hesitated. No one moved for a few seconds before my younger mate started to stroll over to the Gryffindor section of the Hall. The rest immediately followed like lost puppies. Hmm, seems my mate was the unofficial leader of this group of students. She came to stand next to me and I instinctively slid over to make room. She settled herself next to me, forcing Ginny to finally sit apart from me in a long time. The others followed her lead and settled themselves at the table.

“Let the feast begin!” Dumbledore signaled. The food magically appeared on the table. Once our plates were filled she turned to me.

“My name is Fleur Delacour.” She offered me her hand.

“Hermione, Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you.” I grasped her hand in mine. A shock ran up my arm. That confirmed it, this Fleur was my other mate. I smiled widely at her.

“Oh no, the pleazure is mine.” Her French accent helped to purr the words out. I shivered again.

She let go of my hand and turned back to her plate. I was about to do the same when my eyes caught those of my older mate. She stared for a few seconds before nodding and smiling at me softly. I smiled back. She knew. She understood what was going on and wasn’t mad. After dinner I will go to her chambers to talk.

“So Hermione, who is this?” She asked. I was going to ask who when I noticed what she was looking at.

“Oh, this is my familiar Tali. I have another but he gets grumpy in large crowds.”

“What kind of snake is she?”

“She is a Basilisk. Her egg was cracked so she’s a runt in a way.”

“How interesting, may I touch her?” I looked to Tali and she nodded slightly.

“She won’t mind.” I say turning my head back to Fleur.  
Fleur slowly reached her hand out toward Tali’s head. In response, Tali raised her head to rub against her hand.

“I think she likes you Fleur.” I said with a smile.

“So, who’s this Hermione?” An insistent voice said from next to Fleur. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

“Oh, sorry guys. This is Fleur Delacour. Fleur, these are my friends: Harry, Ron, and Ginny.”

“Iz very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise Fleur.” Harry said. Harry was the only one to speak. Ron was sputtering while Ginny was glaring. No doubt sizing up the new competition.  
Conversation continued between Harry, Fleur, and myself. Ron only managing to sputter out answers every so often.

“I shall see you later Hermione.” Fleur said as she got up to follow her school mates back to their carriage.

“You will. Good night Fleur.”

“Good night.” I watched her as she left the hall, hips swaying as she went. Minx. I swear she was doing it on purpose.

“I need to go as well guys. Studying and all.” I said standing up.

“Of course, the library.” Ron said, having finally calmed down.  
Before I turned to leave, I locked eyes with Minerva to tell her that I was going up to her chambers. She gave me a slight nod in response. And with that I turned to exit the Hall.

(Minerva’s chambers)

“Today I discovered I have another soul mate.” I said once Minerva got comfortable next to me on the couch.

“Yes, I know. I felt it the moment you knew. Our bond made it so she could be a mate to me as well, if we wanted to. Though not my soul mate as you are, but a mate. My beast doesn’t reject her.”

“I’m glad you are not mad. It surprised me when I saw her. I knew that those of the royal blood might have multiple soul mates, but I never thought that I would.” I said hugging her to my side.

“I was surprised as well. But, I know one thing that will come out of this. Nothing will ever be boring.”

“True. The future will certainly be interesting.”

“Mo Gradh?”

“Yes, love?”

“Just remember, you were mine first.” She said before yanking me down for a bruising kiss.


	8. Queen of the Hunt:8

~ Chapter 8 ~  
_I will never let you fall._  
 _I'll stand up for you forever._  
 _I'll be there for you through it all._  
 _Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._   
_And seasons are changing,_   
_And waves are crashing,_   
_And stars are falling all for us._   
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_   
_I can show you I'll be the one._   
_Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jump Suit Apparatus_

(Recap of Chapter 7)

_“Today I discovered I have another soul mate.” I said once Minerva got comfortable next to me on the couch._

_“Yes, I know. I felt it the moment you knew. Our bond made it so she could be a mate to me as well, if we wanted to. Though not my soul mate as you are, but a mate. My beast doesn’t reject her.”_

_“I’m glad you are not mad. It surprised me when I saw her. I knew that those of the royal blood might have multiple soul mates, but I never thought that I would.” I said hugging her to my side._

_“I was surprised as well. But, I know one thing that will come out of this. Nothing will ever be boring.”_

_“True. The future will certainly be interesting.”_

_“Mo Gradh?”_

_“Yes, love?”_

_“Just remember, you were mine first.” She said before yanking me down for a bruising kiss._

(A repurposed classroom)

“The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the TriWizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is vest and foremost a dance.” The students erupted in excited chatter.

“Silence. The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons. To dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance.”  
Ron was snidely making jokes to the other boys. Minerva, having heard this, winked at the girls side of the room and called out to Ron. It was the girls turn to snicker.

“Mr. Weasley.”

“…Yes?”

“Will you join me please?” The whole room now seemed to be holding back laughter. I was one of them.

“Now put your right hand on my waist.” All signs of laughter were gone from me then.

“What?” I know that Ron had no idea who exactly he was touching but I was becoming angry. Minerva was mine. The thought of Ron’s scent on her was very upsetting. She called everyone together after what felt like a lifetime and I made my way straight to my source of ire. I tapped Ron on the shoulder.

“May I cut in?” I ask, slightly tense. Ron jumped back immediately and looked at me in thanks. I felt slightly guilty that I wasn’t really here to save him but the feeling was fleeting as I swept Minerva away.”

“See Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger has manners and knows how to dance properly.” She called out before turning her attention to me.

“Well, well, jealous are we?” Minerva asked with a smile.

“Jealous? No. Possessive? Very.” I said softly as I lead us smoothly around some fumbling pairs.

“I am not surprised that you can dance. Royal lessons?”

“You are correct. To dance well is a type of intimidation and show of power in certain occasions.”

“How very true.”

(The Great Hall: The chosen one)

“Bloody hell. Its time. Viktor is sure to get picked.”

“Yes Ron. We heard you the last seven times since we sat down. And the other five on the way here.” I said.

“Yeah… well, I’m excited.”

“We know Ron.” Harry responded, patting Ron on the back in an effort to calm him.

“And now, what you’ve all been waiting for, the champion selection!” Dumbledore exclaimed as he dimmed the flames lighted the Hall. He placed his hands on the goblet before stepping back to wait. The Goblet flashed a brilliant red before spitting out the first name.

“The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum” Krum stood to shake Dumbledore’s hand. Once that was done the Goblet flashed again and spit out the next champion.

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour.” Fleur stood as well to shake the Headmasters hand. For a moment I was scared for my other mate but I shooed the feeling away. My mates are strong. Fleur doesn’t seem the type to back down easily.

“The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory.” He too followed the other champions to shake Dumbledore’s hand.

“Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard cup! Cheers erupted at the unveiled cup but was short lived as the Goblet spewed out an unexpected third piece of paper. Dumbledore stared down at the paper in confusion.

“Hermione Granger?” He questioned softly. I froze where I sat. No one but the magical creatures in the room could hear the first uttering of my name.

“Hermione Granger?” The second call, louder than the first as he turned to search the Hall.

“Hermione Granger!” The third and final call cut through the silence. I still had not moved. What was going on?

“Hermione? Hermione, go!” Harry said pushing me up. I slowly made my way over to the Headmaster. He only stared at me before silently handing me the paper with my name on it. The Hall was silent as I made my way slowly down the columns of staring students. That was until an accusation filled the air.

“She’s a cheat! She’s not even seventeen yet!” I continued and passed Snape who stared like the others as I passed. Minerva was next. She put a hand on my shoulder as I passed and looked at me with fear. She knew it wasn’t me who did this. I ignore Moody and entered the room that the other champions had disappeared to.

What was going on? I certainly didn’t put my name in the Goblet. So the only answer would be that someone put my name in. The Goblet has strong spells on it to prevent students not of age from entering. Though I have the power the break them, I would not put so much attention on myself. I can’t use magic too far out of my range with such an audience. But the good thing is that I am the smartest witch of my age, I have some leeway.

I am now bound by magical contract. Who ever wanted this has got it. I must compete but I need to be careful of displaying too much magical strength.  
The commotion from the stair causes me to hold on my thoughts for the moment.

“Hermione. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

“No, sir.”

“Did you have an older student do it?”

“I didn’t.”

“Are you sure?” Am I sure? Great question. Yes, I’m sure! You ask some strange questions when you are flustered or surprised, Headmaster.

“Yes. I had no part in this.” I say with conviction. Minerva is lingering behind the emotionally charged group of professors with a scared look on her face. I lock our eyes to say that it would be alright. Somehow I would make it out of this.

“But of course she is lying!” Says Madame Maxine as she swats a lighting fixture out of her path.

“The hell she is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptional magical object! Only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could have hoodwinked it! Way beyond the talents of a fourth year!” Moody argues loudly.

“You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-eye!” Snaps Durmstrang’s Headmaster.

“It was once my job to think like dark wizards do, Karkarov. Perhaps you remember?”

“This doesn’t help Alastor.” Says Dumbledore.

“We leave this to you Bart.”

“The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Ms. Granger has no choice. She is as of tonight a Triwizard champion.” They all turned to look at me at once. He just confirmed what I already knew. I have no choice but to compete. School here at Hogwarts never seems to be boring, and my friends and I always right in the middle of it all.

(Later…)

“Hermione, what is going on?” Minerva asks as she paces the length of her sitting room.

“I know as much as you. The only thing I really know is that someone put my name in that Goblet, and it wasn’t some prank. Pranks are to make the person feel lower or made fun of, not to make them of a higher status. Not to mention all the publicity from being the fourth champion. This action has got to be one of malice. Being a champion puts a lot of risk on my life.”

“I agree. But we are still at a loss. Whoever did this got what they wanted. You need to compete.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

(And later still…)

“Mione, What’s going on!? Are they making you compete?” Harry practically jumps at me as I return to the common room after speaking with Minerva.

“Yes. I am now bound by magical contract. I can’t refuse.”

“Like she would refuse! She put her name in and wants all the glory!” I hear a familiar voice snarl.

“What is your problem Ron? Even if I wanted to put my name in the Goblet I wouldn’t have been able to! The charms and spells on the Goblet are too strong.”

“Well, you could have made someone else put your name in!”

“Grow up Ron! I don’t want attention!”

“Of course you do! Who wouldn’t? Look, bookworm Hermione will finally get attention!”

“Ron! What the hell!?” Harry yelled, joining in.

“Get off your high horse, Ron! You know nothing!” I yell before stomping pass him up to the girl’s dorm. The yelling continued downstairs but I tuned it out. I was sad that Ron’s jealousy had gotten the better of him but I can’t let this distract me. There are more pressing things right now. Ron will come to his senses eventually.

(The Great Hall: The day after)

The Hall grew quiet as Harry and I walked in. I was expecting this. Harry and I just continued on and sat at the end of the table. We didn’t bother with trying to find a seat anywhere else on the table, at least for now. Everyone needs to sort things out and figure out what they want to believe. Murmurs swept through the Hall like wildfire shortly after we settled. I looked up to see Fleur standing from her place near the middle of the table, bringing someone else with her and walking over to us at the end. Fleur sat next to me without a word but smiled brightly at me, the other person sitting on her other side. Ginny abruptly stood up as well and sat on my other side. Wasn’t going to be out done, huh? I was still glad though. I have people that are standing with me.

“This is my little sister. She just arrived this morning. She is here to support me since I was chosen as a champion. Gabrielle, this is Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.”

“Hello, Gabrielle. It is very nice to meet you. You are just as charming as your sister.” She blushed at my comment.

“How true. It is great that you are here to watch your sister.” Harry said. Ginny just smiled at her. Ginny is nice, when you aren’t a threat to her.

“Thank you. It iz nice to be here.” Her English was only slightly behind Fleur’s.

“Don’t forget us, Hermione.”

“Ah, I almost forgot. Gabrielle, this is Magnus.” I pointed under the table. She looked and smiled.

“He iz so cute!”

“And this is Tali, my other familiar.” I say. Tali was hidden under my robe’s collar but revealed herself at the sound of her name.

“Oh my!” She said, jumping. “I was not ezspecting that!”

“Yeah. She gets that a lot.” I say with a laugh.

“It’s alright, mon petite. She will not hurt you.” Fleur said, smiling in amusement. Gabrielle slowly reached her hand out at her sister’s urging and was met with a willing Tali. Tali rubbed her head against the younger Delacour as she did the older.

“She likes you, just like your sister.” Gabrielle was not startled anymore, her giggling was proof.

“It is the Delacour charm, I think.” Fleur said.

“Is that so, Ms. Delacour?” I said teasingly.

“Yes, no one is safe from the charm.” She teased back.

“No one?”

“No one. You shall see, Ms. Granger.”

“Is that a challenge, Ms. Delacour?”

“It very much is.” She said with a smirk.

Harry cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what he was asking but I ignored him. I can’t lie to him when he comes to asks me out right eventually but I can’t give him the whole truth, not yet. I just waved him off and continued to eat and chat normally with my friends.

(Outside the castle: The Beauxbaton’s carriage)

I was currently hiding in the shadows waiting for Fleur to sneak out of the carriage. I had sent her a message earlier today to meet me outside her carriage after curfew. Hagrid has been acting strange the past few days. He seemed nervous every time I would try to talk to him or pass him in the halls. Hagrid was never good at keeping secrets. This tipped me off to start watching Hagrid more closely. After curfew for the last few days Hagrid has been going into the Forbidden Forest. It must have something to so with the First task. I was planning to follow Hagrid into the Forest tonight and I invited Fleur to come with me.

“Hermione?” I heard a voice whisper.

“I’m here Fleur.” I said, revealing my hiding place.

“What waz it that you wanted to show me?”

“Hagrid has been going into the Forbidden Forest more than usual lately. I think it has something to do with the First Task.” I said as I started to lead us to the entrance of the Forest.

“Oh! I wonder…” Fleur’s sentence trailed off before she pointed into the trees in front of us. “Isn’t that Hagrid over there?”

“Huh?” I looked closer into the darkness. “Yeah, and it looks like Hagrid couldn’t keep the secret to long. That Hagrid.” I said with a quiet chuckle. Hagrid was walking with a rather unmistakable women, Madame Maxine.

“Lets follow.” I nodded as we traversed deeper into the dark.

It took a good thirty minutes before my senses picked something up. Something ahead had a strong magical presence. Maybe more than one? It was hard to tell. It has been some time since I’ve sensed such a high magical pressure. I didn’t have to keep guessing because the trees before us started to thin and a loud screech cut through the air.  
The last of the trees thinned and I dragged Fleur to a patch of shadow out of the light’s rays. There were Dragon Tamers trying to get control over a large dragon. I spotted more in cages further into the clearing. They would do this to students?

“Hermione… I knew the Tournament was dangerous, but dragons?” Fleur said, gasping in shock.

“I don’t believe it either. But at least we know what we are up against.”

“Yeah… that is true. But how do we battle a dragon?”

“I don’t know, Fleur. I don’t know. But we are certainly going to see a lot of the library… more than usual.”

(Later…)

Fleur and I have been meeting a lot lately in the Library. Conveniently, there is a lot of books on Dragons. I knew a lot of spells but they were certainly too advanced for my year. I was here researching, just as Fleur was. We haven’t been getting too far. Some spells were either too weak for the strength of a dragon or too complex for our year levels.

As time passed the school was becoming a buzz with excitement. The First task was drawing closer, which meant the Yule Ball was as well. People were already getting dates for the Ball, even though it was after the First Task. I had no idea what I was to do. I couldn’t take Fleur because of the stupid, ‘you-can’t-take-another-champion’ rule. What was I going to do? I definitely was not going to ask Ginny. She was waiting for me to ask her, it was painfully obvious, but I refuse. I can’t take Minerva, even if she had her spell off. My thoughts were swirling before an idea popped into my head.

“It’s perfect.” I said out loud with a wide grin on my face. Ignoring the looks I was getting, I continued to grin as I walked down the hall to find my target.

After some searching I found my target with a group of girls outside in the court yard. I passed other people in the court yard as I started to make my way over.

“Did you hear? Hermione still hasn’t asked anyone to the Ball yet. Maybe I should ask her?”

“Dream on Greg! Hermione is obviously into girls, I have a better chance.”

“Yeah, ok, whatever. You just want to see if that rumor is true!”

“Of course I do! I want some of that! Plus she’s gorgeous!”

Well to bad people. You are about to be disappointed because you are going to see me ask someone. As I got closer to the group of girls they finally noticed me coming over to them.

“Hey, that Hermione Granger is coming over to us!”

“I heard she hasn’t asked anyone to the Ball yet. Maybe that’s what she is coming over here for.”  
They conversation was silenced when I stopped in front of them. Three pairs of eyes were excited while two pairs were confused. I smiled widely.

“Ms. Delacour?” Every pair of eyes now was confused. They knew the rules, I couldn’t take a champion to the Ball. My smile grew larger, if it was even possible. Whispers of confusion were all over the court yard as they watched.

“Will you do me the honor of going to the Yule Ball with me?” I said as I bowed at the waist and offered my upturned hand to the shortest of the group. Gasps echoed from every mouth in the court yard while one stretched into a smile.

“Go on. Give Hermione an answer.”

“Uh… ah… yes.” She said before placing her hand in mine. I lifted the hand to my lips and kissed it.

“It will be a pleasure, Gabrielle Delacour.” I let go of her hand and pet her affectionately on the head. I then turned my eyes to soft ones filled with affection.

“Thank you.” Fleur said. We all knew that no one below fourth years could go to the Ball unless escorted by someone who could. Fleur and I knew that Gabrielle really wanted to go.

“Oh, look at that! Now I want her more! That’s so bloodly cute!” I heard the girl from earlier exclaim somewhere else in the court yard.  
I couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh.


	9. Queen of the Hunt:9

~ Chapter 9 ~

If my life is like a jigsaw  
With the pieces out of place  
Come on over  
Put a smile upon my face  
And if all my bad days came at once  
You would know just what to do  
Come on over  
Only you can see me through  
Come on Over by Fiji

(I couldn’t help putting in a little music from Hawaii. Check the song out on Youtube. :D )

[Fleur] (Yes, you read that right)

It was sweet of Hermione to ask Gabrielle like that. Too bad we couldn’t go together, but at least Gabrielle can experience the Yule Ball. Come to think of it, who am I going to go with? Being a Veela and a Delacour had its problems at times. I couldn’t really tell who was genuine or who just wanted fame or was affected by my thrall. Usually girls were not affected by the charm but many of them were focusing on my fame and family name. So they were affected by a different kind of thrall rather than a magical one. I needed to find people that I am comfortable around. Many of the girls from Beauxbatons were here to watch me compete. They thought that the champion had to be me. Durmstrang were very serious and loyal to their champion. And many, if not all, the boys here at Hogwarts were drooling unhealthily at me. The girls here tended to ignore me.

Ah. How could I have over looked him? He was Hermione’s friend and he seemed to be normal with me. With that thought, I headed toward the Gryffindor common room. It was after dinner at the moment, but before curfew.  
The common room got quiet as I entered. Only Harry made an effort to speak.

“Oh, hello Fleur. If you are looking for Hermione she’s in the Library again.”

“Hello Harry. Actually, can I speak with you?”

“Of course.” Harry followed me out the portrait. Conversation seemed to erupt even before the portrait completely shut.

“Something I can help you with?”

“Yes. But I need to speak with both you and Hermione.”

“Ok. To the Library then.”

The Library was quiet and deserted as expected, except for one lone figure hunched over a large tome. Harry and I took a seat at the table.

“Hi guys. Something the matter?”

“Hermione there is something that I would like to tell you both.” She shut her book and looked at me in concern.

“What is it Fleur? You can come to us for anything.” Harry nodded his head in agreement. I smiled in return.

“Thank you. It’s about my heritage. I am part Veela.” Might as well say it outright.

“We have no problem with that Fleur. Ron seemed to be adamant that you were a Veela but we shut him up right quick, that’s how rumors start. We wanted to hear it from you if you really were one.” Hermione said. I looked closely at both of their faces. They were both sincere. I smiled brightly then.

“You have no idea how much that means to me.” I said in a watery voice. They weren’t like the ministry or the Pureblood elitists.

“You are very welcome.” Harry said.

“And you know Veelas have a thrall right?” They nodded.

“I don’t have a date yet for the Ball and this Thrall is why I am hesitating. I just want to take a friend to the Ball, not someone that will just drool at me the whole time.” My attention was already taken by someone and she was sitting right here.

“That’s very understandable.” Hermione said understandably. Everyone was drooling at her as well. Jealously flared in me, I pushed it down.

“And I was wondering if Harry would go with me.”

“I would be happy to Fleur. I don’t have a date yet and I’m sure we will have fun together.”

“Ron’s going to be fussy. He’s the only one that doesn’t have a date between us now. Well, except Ginny.” Hermione said.

“Yeah. Ron’ll probably over react but he will get over it in time. I’m not to sure about Ginny though. She didn’t blow up when word got around that you asked Gabrielle but she did seem put out.”

“She does seem to have an unhealthy fixation on you Hermione.” I said.

“Yeah. Hopefully it will pass.” Hermione responded. “We better head back. Curfew will be soon.”  
We all got up and headed out of the Library together.

[Hermione]

“What do you mean you have dates already!?”

Harry, Ron, and I had just come out of potions. Ron had finally apologized for thinking that I had put my name in the Goblet. He was genuinely sorry so I forgave him. Ron was always the one to jump to conclusions and have jealously take over. Ron had made a comment about us being the dateless trio. He did not like our response. And there went our peace, again. And Ron’s jealously won out, again.

“You should have at least known about me having a date Ron. Word travels in Hogwarts. I understand that you wouldn’t have known about Harry, it wasn’t in public like mine was.”

“I haven’t heard anything! Who is it?” Ron angrily asked me.

“Gabrielle Delacour.”

“And you?” He asked swiveling to glare at Harry.

Here it comes. Wait for it….

“Fleur.”

“… What?”

“Fleur. Fleur Delacour.” Harry repeated hesitantly.

“Fleur? Fleur Delacour? Beauxbaton’s champion Fleur? VEELA Fleur Delacour!?!” Yup. There it was.

“Ron, Shut up! People are staring.” I said.

“You’re lying!” I was completely ignored in favor of Harry.

“I’m not lying, mate. Fleur asked me beca-“

“I don’t believe you. And I’ll prove it!” Ron stormed off, an angry streak of red rushing down the corridor.

“Great. Let’s go. Maybe we can catch up before something bad happens.” I sighed, somehow already exhausted at ten in the morning. Harry and I made our way down the corridor, following the trail of gossiping students.

“Was that Weasley just now?”

“What’s his problem? Looked right put out to me.”

“He bloody pushed me! Git!”

“FLEUR!”

Great. The last one was undoubtedly Ron.

We made our way through the throng of students and came upon a disaster waiting to happen. Fleur was standing in the middle of the hall with a few female students and her sister. Ron was flushed in anger and gesturing wildly.

“You’ll go with me won’t you? To the ball? He was lying, I know he was!”

“I’m sorry Ron. I already have a date.” Fleur said calmly after a slight hesitation. She was announcing her date to the horde of students watching after all. Gossip was already forming.

“Who is it? He has to be lying!”

“I am going with our friend, Harry Potter.” Gasps echoed the hall.

“Harry is lying. You’re lying, stop covering for him!” Stubborn as always.

“I am telling the truth. You seem to be a very rash person, Ronald.” Ron seemed to snap then. Hearing his full name usually meant that he was being scolded for doing something wrong.

 

“Urgg!” He lashed out then, and it was my turn to act. Anger was what filled me now, not exacerbation or frustration.

SNAP!

The hall got deathly quiet and the color drained from Ron’s face.

“Hermione!”

“Mione!”

Time seemed to fast forward as I punched Ron back and grasped the color of his robes, lifting him so he was level with my eyes.

“Keep that Weasley Jealousy in check Ronald. You will never hit a women in anger! Do you understand me?” I growled. Ron was pale with fear and guilt but I was too angry to care. I let go and he stumbled as his feet touched the ground.

“I-I…”

“Save it Ron! Mione you’re bleeding.”

“Hmmm?” It was only then that I noticed my broken nose.

Fleur was suddenly in front of me and wiping the blood from my face with a handkerchief. She looked close to tears. My anger had simmered so I smiled softly at her.

“I’m fine Fleur. It will take more than this to really hurt me.” Fleur opened her mouth to answer but was promptly interrupted.

“What is going on here?” The crowd parted and Minerva walked toward us. Minerva surveyed the group before her eyes landed on me, handkerchief pressed to my still bleeding nose.

“I want the whole story once we get to the infirmary. Let’s go.” Minerva walked over to us and started to steer Ron and I out of the horde of students, Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle following close behind.

“Everyone back to class except for those involved.” The throng started to dissipate as we made our way down the hall.

(Infirmary)

“Poppy, I have some work for you.”

“Oh my! What have you children gotten into this time?”

“That’s what I want to know.”

Ron and I were sat on separate beds while Poppy got to work. Me with a broken nose and Ron with a black eye. Hopefully I rattled his brain a little and he will come out of his jealously.  
We told Minerva what happened everyone pitched in except for Ron. He was quiet.

“Anything to say Mr. Weasley?”

“I… I’m really sorry. I don’t know what happened. I was just mad.”

“Sigh…. I know Ron. Just… can you think before you act? And listen to what we have to say before you jump to conclusions. I hope you learned from this or I won’t hesitate to hit you again.”

“I understand. I actually hope you do if I start to act like a git.”

“I will.”

“I’m really sorry Fleur. I shouldn’t have tried to hit you.”

“It’s ok Ron. You should trust your friend more though.”

“I know. I’ll try harder from now on.”

“Mr. Weasley, I realize that the problem has been solved but I do need to give you detention.”

“It’s fine.”

“Now that you are healed and everything is ok you can return to class.”

Everyone headed out but Minerva called me back. I walked back over. Poppy had gone back to her office when Ron and I were completely healed.

“Minerva…” She pulled me into a fierce hug.

“I was scared when I saw the blood. But I realized that you were ok. I thought you were really hurt.” I wrapped my arms around her and caressed the back of her head.

“I’m ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I hope so.”

I pulled far enough away so I could kiss her.

“I love you, Min.”

“I love you too.”

(The day of the first task.)

The entire school was buzzing with excitement and activity. The day of the first task had finally come. The Champions were in the tent early to prepare while the students started to trickle in and fill in the seats.  
Fleur and I were standing together near one end of the tent. We weren’t talking, there was no need. We were both nervous at what was to come and took comfort in each other’s presence. The tent was quiet, each Champion in their own thoughts until I heard a noise outside the tent walls.

“Pssst! Hermione? Fleur? Can you hear me?”

“Harry?”

“I’ve come to see you guys before everything starts. How are you holding up?”

“To be honest, completely nervous.”

“As am I”

“You’ve got this. Both of you are some of the smartest people I know. You’ll get through this.” Harry came in through a flap in the tent and grabbed me into a hug. Before he could let go and move to hug Fleur as well, a flash of light filled the tent. We split apart quickly.

“Young love! How…….. stirring.” A women walked into the tent like she owned it, a man following behind like a loyal puppy. I immediately disliked her.

“Good day champions, gather around please. Now, you’ve waited, wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. The moment that only four of you can fully appreciate…” Dumbledore led a group of people into the tent and started to talk. He finally took notice of Harry.

“Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?”

“Ah, I’ll just go.” Harry said before scurrying out of the tent and back to the stands.

“Barty, the bag.”

“Champions, in a circle around me.” He directed us to stand around him.

“Now, Ms. Delacour, if you will.” Fleur hesitated before sticking her hand in the bag. She flinched before pulling out a small dragon.

“Ah, the Welsh Green.” He moved on to Krum.

“The Chinese Fireball, oohhh.”

“The Swedish Short Snout.” And then he moved on to me.

“That leaves… The Hungarian Horntail.” Lovely. It seems I got the most vicious one. Well, at least Fleur didn’t get it.

“These four represent very real dragons, each of which has been given one Golden Egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed.”

“Now let us begin. Ms. Delacour, you are up first.” Fleur caught my eyes for a moment before sweeping out of the tent.

It didn’t take long before Fleur had gotten the egg. She walked in and I immediately knew something was wrong. She was hurt! Everyone else came to this conclusion a second after I did and Poppy and her Headmistress rushed to her. The giant of a women grabbed the egg while Poppy dragged her over to a bed. No one else moved but me. I rushed over to the bedside while Poppy was already casting spells to help with the burn. Fleur’s face was scrunched up in pain when she looked up at me.  
I could care less what anybody else thought, my mate was in pain. I went to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck in a hug. Her body lost most of its tension as she relaxed and pressed her back more into my front.

“Mr. Krum.” It seemed the next dragon was in place, it was Krum’s turn.

“How are you Fleur? Apart from your injury.”

“I am in pain but I completed the task. I am relieved that this is over but I am scared because you have not gone yet.”

“I understand. Right now I am just happy your injuries are not worse. Don’t fret about it Fleur, I won’t die easily.”

“You better not.” Fleur smiled softly at me, not as pained as it was a few moments before. I smiled back, glad that she was feeling better.

By the time that Fleur was completely healed Cedric had entered the tent with a golden egg in hand.

“You better go. Be careful.”

“I’ll try my best.” I said before making my way to the entrance of the tent.

“Go in with a clear mind Ms. Granger.” Dumbledore said to me before placing a hand on my back and pushing me out of the tent.

The arena roaring with cheers as I appeared at the opening of the arena. It didn’t take long for my eyes to land on the dragon. For some odd reason the dragon was sitting calmly in the middle of the arena. Its eyes followed me as I approached the creature slowly. I stopped a safe distance away. For a few moments we only stared, studying each other.

“You are not like any dragon I have ever seen.” I said.

“I am an ordinary dragon, child. I am just much older than the others. I have control over my instincts and do not react rashly.” I could understand her even if the only sounds she was making were snarls, grunts, and huffing noises.

“I see. But how can I understand you? I know many languages but dragon was not something that I have had the privilege of learning.”

“Once a dragon is old enough they are able to make others understand them. You understand what I am saying because I am letting you.”

“How interesting. I may be only forming a hypothesis but I feel that you have something to say to me. I know you are much to old and wise to be captured, so, you must be here willingly.”

“That is correct. I let myself be captured because something was telling me that I wouldn’t be disappointed. And look what my instincts have gotten me, a chance to meet The One. I am not here for just a talk. I have come to test you. You are supposed to be The One but I want to see for myself if you are strong enough for the destiny that has been given to you. If you are truly strong enough for leadership.”

Our talk seemed to be over as her stance changed into an aggressive one.

“Do not worry child. No one will remember seeing us talk, only this fight. If you are able to retrieve that egg that the wizards doused in pheromones then I will acknowledge you as my queen.” I had little time to react before she lunged at me.

[No one-Third person]

Hermione barely darted out of the way; large jaws clamping closed mere inches from her. The great dragon was hardly deterred as she swung her body around to follow the rushing witch and inhaled a large breathe.

Hermione saw the signs and sought refuge behind a large rock. She made it just in time as walls of fire shot out and blanketed her asylum. She could feel the heat of the flames that hugged all sides of the rock and further pushed herself into the face of her temporary shelter.  
The dragon ran out of breathe and the fire stopped. The small witch took this chance and left the safety of her shelter, firing off a spell.

“Oppungo!” The rocks and pebbles that littered the field lifted from the ground and zoomed toward the towering beast.

The magical creature shifted its large wings to protect itself from the barrage or earth. She swung her wing around and batted the assailants. It now had the change to look around for its target. Hermione had used the temporary distraction to start to make her way behind the dragon and closer to the egg. The dragon realized this when she could not see her target immediately and swung her spiked tail blindly, she got lucky. The tail just got the witch’s side and flung her into the air.  
Hermione landed just shy of hitting the wall. The wind was knocked out of her and her body was in shock.

“Arrgg!” Hermione let out a distressed noise of pain and her hand flew to her side. There was a large gash in her side from the spikes that adorned the dragon’s tail.  
The elder dragon was not unfair, she waited to see if the small witch would stand. Was this as much as the future queen could take? Was this all it took to defeat the one that she, every magical creature, was expected to follow?

Hermione was in great pain but she would not be defeated so easily. She had been through much and was a Meniscus, she would not fall from this. With effort and determination Hermione stood.  
The arena roared. She had almost forgotten about the tournament.

“Not bad child. But it is not over.” The dragon again inhaled a large breathe of air. With the pain that the witch was in she surely would not be fast enough to evade it a second time.

Hermione did not move, she waited. She waited for the right time… There!  
Hermione pointed her wand and just as the dragon opened its jaws to spew fire, she casted the spell.

“Aguamenti!” A large steam of water burst from the tip of her wand. She slid back slightly by the force but stayed standing. Fire and water met and steam filled the arena.  
It was quiet.

The arena was still until the steam cleared. Cheers filled the air and startled the dragon. She turned her head and found one small witch, Golden Egg in hand.

[Hermione]

I was breathing heavily as I grasped the egg under my arm. My injury plus having to run to get the egg was trying on my tired body.  
The Horntail returned to its sitting position and spoke one last time.

“Very good, my Queen. My name is Mavil. We will meet again.” Mavil bowed her head before snapping the chain on her hind leg and lifting herself into the air. The Dragon tamers rushed into the arena but they were to late. Mavil was already disappearing from sight.

I ignored them as I made my way slowly back to the tent, egg held tightly to my side. I pushed my way into the tent and was noticed immediately. Poppy was rushing over to me but all I was paying attention to was Fleur. She was panicked and worried but I just smiled at her before my vision was filled with darkness.


	10. Queen of the Hunt:10

~ Chapter 10 ~

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_   
_When there's no light to break up the dark_   
_That's when I, I, I look at you_   
_When the waves are flooding the shore_   
_And I can't find my way home anymore_   
_That's when I, I, I look at you_   
_You appear just like a dream to me_   
_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_   
_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_When I look at you by Miley Cyrus (Don’t hate. I like Miley more now that she isn’t trying to conform to society and how other people want her to be. I say, “Good for her!”)_

[Recap] (Totally forgot the recap last chapter.)

_“Very good, my Queen. My name is Mavil. We will meet again.” Mavil bowed her head before snapping the chain on her hind leg and lifting herself into the air. The Dragon tamers rushed into the arena but they were to late. Mavil was already disappearing from sight._   
_I ignored them as I made my way slowly back to the tent, egg held tightly to my side. I pushed my way into the tent and was noticed immediately. Poppy was rushing over to me but all I was paying attention to was Fleur. She was panicked and worried but I just smiled at her before my vision was filled with darkness._

[Hermione]

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again. The brightness of the room giving me a headache. For the moment I took the time to assess my surroundings. The smell of medicinal potions and salves assaulted my nose and I knew that I was in the infirmary again. I had a headache and my side was burning. The pain wasn’t as intense as before so I knew that healing salve was put on the wound. Wounds inflicted by magical creatures can’t be healed by just waving a wand. The wound wasn’t healed immediately but at least the salve speeds the healing up and I should be good in three to four days. I moved on in my assessment to realize that the air had two familiar scents. I opened my eyes slowly and found my mates at my bedside asleep. Fleur was holding my right hand while her head was placed on the edge of the bed. Minerva was slouched in a chair on my left. I couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. Minerva woke immediately at the sound and her beautiful green eyes found mine. I was sad for a second when I saw this. Years of war and battle had caused her to be very alert even in sleep. I was the same. The emotion was gone as quickly as it had come.  
I was smiling at her as her mind registered what was in front of her.

“You’re awake! Are you alright? Do you need me to fetch Poppy?” The words came out in a rush.

“I’m fine love. There is pain but nothing unusual.” I said as I extended my hand out to her.

“I’m glad.” She said, grasping my hand in hers.

“Where are the others?”

“You were out for about a day. Everyone has class except for the Champions. Champions are allotted a few days to recover.”  
I was then that Fleur was woken by our talking. Fleur was rubbing her eyes sleepily as Minerva let go of my hand. It was not the time for Fleur to know yet. Fleur looked up and noticed that I was awake.

“You are awake! Are you alright? Do you need me to get the healer of this school?” I couldn’t help but laugh. It was almost the same as Minerva.

“I’m doing fine. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“I was worried when you didn’t wake up.”

“I know.” I said as I run my fingers through her hair.

(Later that week…)

“What about this one Mione?” I took a moment to look Harry over.

“It’s nice but it doesn’t really speak to me.”

“Really? It doesn’t speak to you?” Harry asked in exasperation.

“Yeah.”

“Does it matter that much?”

“Harry this is a Ball. You should want to look amazing. And besides, Fleur is bound to look fantastic. You need to also. You are trying to match after all.”

“Yeah, mate. At least you get to choose what you wear. I need to wear those horrid robes mum sent me.”  
Oh those robes are horrid. Worse thing I have ever laid eyes on. Poor Ron. Ron ended up having to go with Ginny. She had turned down everyone that asked her but really wanted to go. So, Ron was forced to take her. Fleur had picked the color dark blue while Gabrielle had said that she was going to wear something in dark purple.

“Fine. Let me look more.” Harry went over to look for something else. “Hey, Mione! I think I might have found something that you could wear.”  
Harry started to walk over and almost shoved the robes into my hands. I had to admit, the robes were nice. It was dark purple and black with hints of silver.

“I think you may be right. Hold on while I go put this on…” I didn’t bother to take off the clothes I was currently wearing. I just put the robes over my school ones.

“Blimey, that’s amazing Mione.”

“Ron’s right, they really speak to me.” Harry said, honest but teasingly.

“Oh, shut up Harry. I’ll get these. Now, we still need to find one for you Harry.” After about three robe changes later, we finally found something that looked great on him.  
“I think the found the one Harry.” I say crossing my arms and circling around him.

“Really? Finally! Does it ‘speak’ to you?” Harry asked. The robes were dark blue with silver and gold.

“It really does. You need to get this one. The women will be fainting left and right in awe.” I said teasingly.

“Shut up!”

“Can we pay for it and go now? I’m bloody hungry!”

“Of course you are.” Harry and I said together. We were laughing as we went to the counter to pay and then we headed off to find the black hole something to eat.

(Hogwarts: night)

My robes were lain flat and crease-free on my bed as I looked them over. I really liked them, they looked good on me. Hopefully Fleur will think so to. The Headmaster gave everyone who was going to the Ball two days to go to Hogsmeade to find some nice clothes. Today was the first day, so maybe tomorrow I could ask Fleur and Gabrielle to spend the day with me if they had already found their dresses In fact, I can go to ask her now.

With that thought, I put my robe away and headed out the door. I needed to hurry if I was to make it before curfew.  
There were few students walking the halls as I passed. I made my way outside and trudged my way toward the Great Lake were the carriage was parked. I knocked on the carriage door and waited. The door swung open and confused eyes looked me over. It was late after all. Her eyes flickered with recognition and smiled excitedly at me.

“Ah, Ms. Granger. Here to see our dear Fleur are you? Well, come on in. She is in the living room down the hall.”

“Why thank you. I appreciate it. Sorry for the intrusion.”

“It is more than fine.” She said to me as I passed her to make my way inside.

The inside was as gorgeous as it was the last time I was here. Elegance was the word that described the living quarters of the Beauxbatons ladies. As I entered the living room, all conversation stopped and all eyes were on me. I spotted Fleur immediately. She was sitting on a white and blue embroidered couch and was surrounded by a few of her friends. I glanced around the room with interest. It seemed like most of the carriage occupants were here to enjoy some companionship before going off to bed.

“Ah, Hermione? What is it?” Fleur asked in surprise as I approached her.

“Hello Fleur, are you and Gabrielle free tomorrow?”

“We are. Gabrielle and I have finished our dress shopping.”

“Wonderful. Would you and Gabrielle like to accompany me tomorrow for a day out at Hogsmeade?”

“Oh, that would be lovely! I shall tell Gabrielle tomorrow. She has already gone to bed. There was a lot of excitement today.” She said with a smile.

“Great! I’ll meet you both in the Great Hall after breakfast.” I smiled brightly back. As I turned to leave I noticed that many of the women seated in the living room were fanning themselves. I chuckled to myself as

I headed down the hall to the door. Once my back was turned I heard whispering and giggling sounds float down the hall after me.

“Oh my!”

“Fleur! You can’t share with us?”

“What a gentlemen she is! She didn’t leave out Gabrielle.”

“Lucky!”

The rest was muffled as I closed the door behind me and headed back to the Tower so I wouldn’t miss curfew.

(Second Hogsmeade day)

I had told Ron and Harry where I would be today and with whom. Harry was fine, he was just going to hang around with Ron. Ron was moping but he wasn’t being a git. Perhaps my punch got through to him.  
I had finished eating and was waiting for fleur and Gabrielle to seek me out after their meal. They wanted to sit with the rest of their friends today, no doubt talking about the Ball and their dresses that they bought. I was thinking about all the places we could go and have fun.

“Hermione!” Gabrielle was waving at me enthusiastically as she and her sister walked over to where I sat further down the Gryffindor table.

“Ready?”

“Yes. Though my sister seems to be more than me.” Fleur said with a teasing smile.

“Is that so? Well then, we should go immediately then.” I said, playing along with her teasing. Gabrielle was blushed in response to our teasing.

“Let us go promptly, Mademoiselles.” I bowed theatrically and grasped Gabrielle’s hand in mine. Gabrielle was blushing up a storm as we headed out the door, with Fleur at my other side. We were too busy in our own world to notice that all eyes were on us.

“Where are we heading first?”

“I was thinking that we could go to Honeydukes first. It’s a nice sweets shop.” Gabrielle’s embarrassment seemed to vanish and she started to skip in excitement.

(A little later…)

After we got to all the exciting places we made our way to the book store. It was a nice relaxing place to wind down our day before returning to the castle. Gabrielle skipped off to the fiction while Fleur and I gravitated to the spell and potion tombs.

I was carrying the bags that was acquired through the course of the day. Gabrielle bought some hair accessories and some candy from Honeydukes. To my great amusement and the disgust of Fleur, Gabrielle seemed to take a liking to Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. Fleur bought a few jumpers. I snorted unladylike when I realized what she was buying. It seemed that the cold on this side of Europe was getting to her. Well, the Carriage was close to the Great Lake.

I was browsing the advanced spell tombs when a hand was suddenly in my own. Our fingers intertwined and no words were spoken. Sometimes the best things are conveyed in silence. The silence was broken when Gabrielle ran over to us with a book in her hand.

“I’ve found one!” She exclaimed with a smile.

“That’s lovely. What is it?” I asked.

“It’s about a dashing prince that meets a girl at a ball and he falls in love with her even though she is only the second daughter of a noble family. He tries everything to be with her even though he is betrothed to her older sister.” She replies. Fleur raises an eyebrow and glances at me. I shrug and look back at Gabrielle.

“That sounds amazing darling. Wait a minute so your sister and I can grab a book. Then we can leave.”

“Ok!” Gabrielle ran off in excitement.

“Hmm, you better not steal my sister away from me.” Fleur says. I gasped in mock hurt.

“I would never dream of doing such a thing! I am aghast by you saying so.” Fleur hit my arm as she laughed. We got our books and headed to the front to pay.

(Later…)

“Thank you for spending the day with us Hermione. Gabrielle and I had fun.” Fleur said. All three of us were standing in front of the carriage door.

“I had a great time. Bye!” Gabrielle hugged me quickly before rushing into the carriage.

“It was no problem Fleur. I had an amazing time with both of you. I’m glad I was able to show you around at the same time.”

“Supper is soon. I need to freshen up before then. I’ll see you tomorrow at the Ball. I’m sure you will look amazing.” Fleur kissed me on the cheek before following her sister into the carriage.  
I had a large grin on my face as I turned on my heel and went off to change my clothes before dinner.

(Day of the Yule Ball)

I was anxious. It was the day of the Yule Ball. The whole castle was abuzz with excitement.

“Humans are strange. Why so much excitement for… dancing?” Tali hissed in my ear from her place near my pillow.  
I turned my head to look at my familiar.

“We like to be with the people we care about and have fun. Dancing could be a way to be… closer to the people we love.” I say.

“I personally like to go for food.” Magnus says from his place curled up at the foot of the bed. Magnus stays in his animagus form a lot. Not just because he could be caught but because he was just so used to it.

“Of course you would.”

“I like food as well.”

“Me too. But I’m sorry, no familiar are allowed.” I say.

“Aw, no food?”

“Nope sorry. But maybe I could sneak some away for you guys.”

“Food?”

“Yes Tali, food.” I say with a smile. Tali hissed happily and moved closer to me to curl up near my head. I lifted my hand to run it along her body.

“Are you going to take all day to get ready like all the other girls?” Magnus says.

“No I am not. I don’t fuss much.”

“Good. But maybe you should help your friends. At least make them presentable.”

“I… see your point. I’ll bring a hair brush.”

(Outside the Great Hall)

I was standing outside the Great Hall with some of the other Champions and their dates. Krum was here with some Ravenclaw girl. Cedric was with Cho Chang. And I was standing with Harry waiting our dates. We were both in our robes that we bought two days before. I combed Harry’s hair so it didn’t look like he just got out of bed. My hair was in a low pony tail that was held together with some dark purple ribbon.  
It suddenly got quiet and I turned to look what had happened. I took in a quick breath. Fleur and Gabrielle were walking toward us. Gabrielle looked cute in her dress and we matched perfectly. Fleur… Fleur was spectacular. Her dark blue dress was captivating on her, it sparkled and seemed to flow around her as she moved.

“Hi Hermione!” Gabrielle said as she came to stand next to me. I smiled down at her.

“You look lovely.”

“Thank you.” I turned to look at Fleur.

“And you, you look stunning.” I said as I lifted my hand to brush some hair out of her face.

“Thank you. You look amazing as well.” Fleur went to stand next to Harry.

“You look great Fleur, you too Gabrielle.” Fleur and Gabrielle answered with bright smiles.

“Ah there you are Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter!” I turned and noticed Minerva making her way over to us. “Are you and your dates ready?”

“Ready for what?” Harry asked.

“To dance of course. It’s traditional for the three, well in this case four, champions to be the first to dance.” She said. “Surely I told you that?”

“No” Harry said.

“Oh, well now you know.” I smiled at her. There’s no way she forgot. Little minx. Well, at least I already knew about it. After all I am not actually from a muggle home. Minerva looked me over discretely before giving me a smile. I smiled back. She didn’t need to say anything. Her smile was enough. She walked off to get the other Champions ready.

“Well. Good thing I am good at dancing.” I say before looking at Harry.

“‘Oh, well now you know’. What was that?” Harry said.

“I think our lovely Professor just pulled one over on us.” I said, laughing. Harry and I bantered back and forth before it was time to go in. We lined up in pairs and waited for Minerva to open the doors.

Gabrielle seemed nervous. I patted the arm that was in mine. She calmed a little but not completely.  
The doors opened and everyone swept in. Everyone stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for the music to start. An enchanting melody started to play and we were off. I swirled us around all the other champions. I made sure that Gabrielle was only looking at me as we danced. This way was the best because she relaxed and forgot that we were being watched.  
Before we knew it the dance was over and clapping echoed through the hall. We were seated at the table in the front for the champions.  
The food on the menu looked amazing but no one seemed to know what to do. Dumbledore looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. He seemed to know that I knew what to do. With a sigh I stood up and called out what I wanted.

“Roasted Pheasant!” And by magic, my food appeared before me. The room was filled with orders as I sat back down.

The food was amazing as usual. It truly showed that the House Elves liked working here. Hogwarts was sure to be one of the better places for a House Elf to work.  
Dinner continued and the Hall was filled with excited conversation. When the meal was finished, familiar music started to play. The Weird Sisters had magiced onto the stage and were playing one of their most successful songs. Students from all houses and schools were making their way to the front of the stage to dance. I turned to look at Gabrielle and noticed that she was fidgeting.

“Would you like to dance, my lady?” I asked with a smile as I held my hand out to her. She beamed at me before dragging me to the dance floor.

We stayed on the dance floor having a great time until the famous band went off to have a break. Gabrielle looked tired so I sent her back to our seats. Before I could follow her a body swept in front of me.

“Hello Hermione, would you dance with me?” I signed in my head. Why couldn’t she leave me alone? Didn’t she get that I was not interested in her and never would be? I steeled myself for a unpleasant conversation.

“Ginny, I…” I was cut off as someone else entered the conversation.

“You owe me a dance.” And just like that I was saved from an unpleasant conversation and swept off to the other side of the dance floor.

“Fleur, you beautiful creature, have saved me.”

“I know. Now you really owe me a dance.” She said. A song started to play and we started to dance.

*You’re in my arms  
And all the world in gone  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together and when I am with you  
So close to feeling alive

I pulled Fleur closer to me and slowed our pace down. Our eyes locked and neither of us looked away.

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close  
So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now you’re beside me and look how far we’ve come  
So far we are so close

There were other people dancing around us but I paid them no heed as I swept us around the floor.

How could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?  
We’re so close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let’s go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

Our pace died with the song. We stopped our dance right in the middle of the dance floor. There was only us in this moment, in this moment that seemed to stand still. I smiled at her as I lifted a hand to the side of her face. She smiled back at me as I dipped my head down.

It was perfect.

Our first kiss was what I wanted it to be. It was like we were in a fairytale. I pulled back to look at her face as I caressed my thumb along her cheek.

“One of the best dances I have ever had.” I said softly.

“I agree.” She said just as softly.Another song started to play. We were not in the mood to dance more so we headed back to the Champion’s table.

“Fleur, you stole my date from me.” Gabrielle said to us as we sat down. Her grin showed that she was teasing.

“Ah, but how couldn’t I? You can’t keep such a dashing thing to yourself, you know.” Gabrielle slapped her arm teasingly.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m still your date. Don’t be jealous.” I said with a smile. The sisters were cute together.

“I am not jealous!”

“You sure Gabby? Why not?” Fleur asked with a smirk.

“Because… I’m not!”

“Am I not good enough to be jealous over? I’m hurt.” I say as I place a hand over my heart.

“Oh… Of course you are. You’re absolutely brilliant!” Gabrielle said trying to save herself.

“Absolutely brilliant you say?” Fleur says.

“I’m touched.” I say. Gabrielle was blushing hard. Fleur and I started to laugh loudly.

“Don’t worry, dear. We are just joking with you.” I say.

“You are both horrible!” She says. Her blush started to recede.

“I know. We’re just incorrigible!”

“We’re absolutely brilliant though!” The blush had returned.

“Argg!”


	11. Queen of the Hunt:11

~Chapter 11~

_If we listen to our hearts_   
_The deepest part of who we are_   
_We can’t go wrong cause love will be our guide_   
_There were times I wondered what forever was_   
_And you walked in and suddenly I knew_   
_Every day we live and breathe_   
_A part of you and you of me_   
_Forever is a dream that just came true_   
_Saving forever for by Na Leo Pilimehana_

[Hermione]

The banter between sisters was amusing. I could see myself getting used to it. Could this be what having a family of my own would be like? At that thought, I turned my head to look at my other mate. She was smiling as she looked upon the hall and all the dancing pairs. None of the professors seemed to have moved from their seats since the beginning of the Ball. I smiled to myself as a thought crossed my mind.

“Excuse me Delacour siblings, but I must go about livening the party.” Fleur and Gabrielle watched me in confusion as I walked in the direction of the Head table. By the time I made it to the table, almost every eye was on me. I stopped in front of Minerva.

“How about a dance professor? It must be boring all the way up here. It’s a Ball! Dancing is required.” I held my hand out for the professor to take. She paused before reaching out for my offered hand.

“As you say, Ms. Granger. One must dance at a Ball.” As Minerva and I made our way to the dance floor, a few brave souls went up to the Head Table to ask a professor to dance.  
A soft melody started to fill the whole of the hall.

*You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love

I would have placed both of my hands on her waist but this was Professor McGonagall I was dancing with not my mate. I led us slowly in a formal stance.

My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming  
And sometimes I don't know which way to go  
And I tried to run before  
But I'm not running anymore  
Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know  
That you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of  
If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love

Students were catching on and eventually all the professors were on their feet and dancing. Professor Snape seemed to be mysteriously absent. I don’t picture him dancing with so many eyes present. I could tell he wasn’t a bad man, just guarded. Perhaps he would dance if it was a person he would trust.

My boy, he ain't the one that I saw coming  
And some have said his heart's too hard to hold  
And it takes a little time  
But you should see him when he shines  
Cause you never wanna let that feeling go  
When you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
Yeah, you love, who you love  
Who you love

I smiled at her as I swept us slowly around the floor. I was able to dance with each of my mates. Though not as free as I would like, this dance with Minerva was a memory that would remain with me.

Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of  
If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love

Oh, you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of  
If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love  
It's who you love  
Who you love  
Who you love  
Who you love  
You're the one I love

The melody came to a close and I had to use a lot of strength to not kiss my mate. It was a shame that this wasn’t a private setting. And she was my professor at the moment. Kissing my professor with so many eyes watching would be bad.

I led Minerva back to her seat and bowed.

“I thank you for this dance.” She smiled at me.

“And I you Ms. Granger. The Ball is much freer. You have shown the students that the professors are an option as well. Now go, enjoy the ball. Don’t spend it with an old woman.” My smile fell slightly but I nodded and walked toward where my date and her sister were standing taking to Harry. I know it was for pretenses but it bothered me. Minerva was not old, perhaps older than the students, but not an old woman as she perceives. We are magicals, and Lycans to boot.

“Hello Harry. How is the Ball so far?” I ask when I make it to my destination.

“Fine, fine. What you would suspect if you don’t have a romantic interest.”

“I see. Makes sense. Where’s Ron?” I ask.

“Over there. Poor sod. Sitting with his sister doing nothing.” I look over to where Harry’s gaze was directed. Ron was just sitting there eating the desserts that were on the tables. Ginny was sitting next to him. I cringed a little when I noticed that she was looking at me.

“Well. At least he’s eating. That’s when he is the happiest. Except perhaps playing Quiddich.” I say looking back toward the group.

“Yeah. A little sad though.”

“True. Hey, Harry. The Patil twins are looking this way. Go ask them to dance. Maybe you’ll get to dance with both of them at the same time. That would be an interesting experience.” I say with a smirk.

“Shut up Mione!”

“Oh, why not? Go get them!” I say as I push him toward the twins. The twins noticed him and were looking at him expectantly.

“Damn you Granger.” He muttered to me as he walked over to the twins. Fleur and Gabrielle were laughing beside me as I waved at the twins and gave them a thumbs up. They laughed at my antics.

“Ah, Hermione. How lucky Harry is to have a friend like you.”

“I know. I know. I’m brilliant.” Gabrielle blushed and hit me. The three of us dissolved into laughter. We were crying with laugher when we noticed Harry being dragged to the dance floor by the twins.

“You just wait.” Harry mouthed to me.

“Come at me bro.” I mouthed back.

(Later…)

The Ball had come to a close. It just reminded me that the second task was coming up. Perhaps it was time to open the Egg. I grabbed the Golden Egg from my trunk and went down to the Common room. Everyone was still buzzed with excitement even though the Ball had finished an hour prior. There were people in the common room who were not ready to go up to bed yet. They looked at me as I walked in. Harry and Ron were in a corner paying Wizard’s Chess. They noticed me and came to stand next to me.

“Are you going to open it?”

“Yup. Let’s here this clue.” The room grew silent as everyone left in the common room inched closer. I twisted the latch and the egg fell open and released a horrible screeching noise. I closed the egg immediately.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

“That’s the clue?”

“What a load of hippogriff dung!”

The room was filled with comments.

“I figure it out somehow. Sorry for assaulting your ears. Good night.” I started to my room.

“Need help?”

“Don’t worry Harry I got it.”

I plopped the egg on my bed. I knew what it was. That was the screech of a Grindylow out of water. Ha! You can’t fool a Meniscus. I believe a bath is in order. I gather some things and head down to the baths.  
The bath was empty at such a late hour. Everyone was tired from the Ball and were likely out like a light by now.  
I cleaned myself first before I grabbed the egg from the side of the bath. Here we go. I ducked by head under the water and opened the egg.

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while your searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won’t come back."

I closed the egg and lifted my head from the water. Interesting. It was going to take something from me? Obviously the next task was going to be in the waters of the Black Lake. Now I just needed to ponder which of the spells in my arsenal would be believable for a student of my year to know.

(Library)

“So, Fleur. Did you figure out the clue?” I asked from my seat across of her.

“I did. I am a Veela. I was able to recognize what I needed to do. How about you?”

“Yup. I figured that it was the voice of a Grindylow.”

“I knew you would. Smartest witch of her age you are.” I smiled at her.

“Let’s get started shall we? I would like to not drown during the next task.”

“Yes. That is a problem.” We chuckled at our humor but was stopped short when a loud ‘shhhhh!’ was heard. We worked in comfortable silence.

I looked up some of the spells I knew but some were way too complicated for a normal student to know. The bubble head charm seemed appropriate but you had limited oxygen in that tiny bubble. Gillyweed was also an option but it had a time limit. I could use a spell to change the water to oxygen before it gets into my lungs but that was tedious and way too complicated for a fourth year. Perhaps… Yes! Perfect!

The scuba spell! My parents were always up to date with new spells being created. The scuba spell allowed the caster to breathe underwater.  
I looked over toward Fleur to see how she was doing. It looked like she had found something. She was smiling at the tomb she was reading. Good. We were both set.  
We were ready.

(The Day of the Second Task)

It was the day. The second task had arrived. And just like the last time, the school was a buzz with excitement.  
The Champions were to arrive at the site earlier than the other students. Breakfast was to be provided in the Champion’s tent. Everyone else was in the Great Hall.  
I swept the tent flap aside and made my way in. The tent was enlarged using magic. One side of the tent had a mini Med-bay, the other had a table big enough for the champions, their Mentors, and the judges. I made my way over to the table and took a seat next to Headmaster Dumbledore. There was light breakfast conversation as we ate. Though there was talking, the air around the table was thick with nervous energy and anxious auras. The second task was close to beginning. Once the meal was finished the table disappeared and the eating area turned into a small lounge. The Champions were to rest their stomachs and prepare themselves for the task as the rest of the school trickled their way to the Black Lake. Time passed quickly and then we were up.

“Shall we Champions?” We were led out of the tent and were assaulted with cheers and roars of excitement. The setting for this task was something to behold. We were right in the middle of the Black Lake. Everyone was standing on large tower platforms.

“Welcome to the second task! Last night something was stolen from each of our Champions, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each Champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. To win, each Champion only need find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this. They have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they’ll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the start of the cannon.” The cannon blew right after the sentence was finished. Each of the champions jumped in and cast their spells. It was time.  
The Lake was freezing as I made my way through it. It was quiet as I made my way deeper into the depths of the Black Lake. The light from the top only penetrated so far, the deeper you got, the darker it got. I had a lumos ready when it got too dark to navigate without it. Forty minutes went by and I was still exploring the depths. And finally, I made it to a thicket of seaweed. Perhaps the treasures were hidden in the center. I swam through and made it to a clearing of sorts. The treasures were chained in the middle.  
These were the things they took? How dare they!? Harry, Gabrielle, Cho, and a man I couldn’t identify were floating unconscious. I was furious. It was one thing for this tournament to put our lives in danger, but to bring innocents into this, was absurd!

As I was lost in my thoughts, Cedric came and cut the chain tying Cho down. He waved at me and swam away with his treasure.  
I made my way over to Harry and broke the chain. As I grabbed Harry, a large shark came and took the unknown man. Must have been Krum. I had Harry but I hesitated. Where was Fleur? I cast a quick tempest. There was only fifteen minutes left, where was she? By our bond I could tell that she wasn’t hurt or dead.  
I waited for five minutes but she hadn’t shown up. I had starting to panic. Who would save Gabrielle? I had made my mind up. I raised my wand to cut her chain but a trident suddenly swept next to my head. I stinging indicated that I was cut. I turned.

“Only one.” It said in warning.

The spell allowed me to speak.

“She’s going to die!”

“Only one! Ignoring the rules. What kind of leader are you?” In any other time I would had asked what it meant by leader but now was not the time.

“This is my mate’s sister! And even if she wasn’t, you expect me to leave a person here to die! I will not ignore her!” I yelled. This seemed to give the Grindylow pause.

“Very well.” It said with a slight bow and swam away. I quickly cut the chain and dragged both of my treasures toward the surface.  
All three of us emerged to the surface, gasping. I undid my spell. There was a small boat making its way toward us. We were boated toward the platform, were a frantic Fleur was waiting.

“Gabrielle! Hermione! Harry!” All three of us shakily got onto the platform. It was freezing. Immediately Gabrielle was pulled into a hug.

“I’m sorry1 I couldn’t get to you! Désolé!” Towels were given to us. Though appreciated, they did nothing for the cold. I waved my wand and cast a warming charm on all four of our towels.

“Ah Hermione! Thank you! Thank you! Are you alright?” Fleur had set her sights on me. She was rapid firing questions of concern and sentiments of gratitude.

“Fleur! It is alright. I am fine. Harry is fine. And Gabrielle is fine. Don’t worry Fleur. I’m just glad that all of my family is safe.” I say with a gentle smile. She stared at me before grabbing me and kissing me. There was a pause before a roar of cheers and wolf whistles broke us apart.

Fleur was blushing as Gabrielle brushed passed her and hugged me.

“Thank you Hermione.” She said.

“Of course.” I said caressing the top of her head. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn’t have to look to know it was Harry. We stayed like this until it was time to reveal the scores.  
Krum got a ninety-five, Fleur got a forty-eight, and Cedric got a ninety-six. I was last to receive my score.

“And Ms. Hermione Granger gets sixty for breaking the rules and retrieving more than one treasure. But with the courage and kindness that she has shown to have in her heart she is awarded thirty-points! To make it a score of ninety points!” The platforms shook with the loudness of the cheers that followed.

“And with that, the second task comes to a close. Mr. Diggory in first, Mr. Krum is second, Ms. Granger in third, and Ms. Delacour in fourth. What an exciting turn of events!”

(The Common Room)

The Common Room was alive with celebration. There was chocolate and snacks everywhere. And it seemed that someone’s father smuggled us in some Butter beer.

“To Hermione! The Champion that demonstrates a Gryffindor’s courage!” A roar of agreement answered the toast.

After an hour the celebration was showing no sign of slowing down. I was given many sentiments of congratulations and shook many hands. After an hour I was finally able to relax and sit in a corner by myself. It was now Harry’s turn to get all the questions. I smiled. My House of Gryffindor was a lively lot. I sipped from my second Butter beer. This level of alcohol had no chance of affecting me. The party continued on until I felt eyes on me. I looked toward the entrance to the Common Room. Minerva was hidden from view, but I noticed with my enhanced senses.  
I slowly made my over and was able to get there without getting seen. Minerva led me out of the Portrait and into an out clove out of site.  
In a moment, my arms were filled with my green eyes witch. She was shaking slightly. I tightened my hold and pet the back of her head.

“Shhh, my love. I got you. I’m alright.” She said nothing. My only indication that she heard me was the curling of her fingers into my robes.

I gently changed the position of our embrace so that I could look at her face. She was not crying but her face made me smile softly in reassurance.

“I’m not going anywhere, love.” I said softly and brought our lips together in a sweet kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere, my sweet witch. I got you.”


	12. Queen of the Hunt:12

~ Chapter 12 ~

_I need you right here by my side_   
_You’re everything I’m not in my life_   
_We’re indestructible we are untouchable_   
_Nothing can take us down tonight_   
_You are so beautiful that it should be criminal that you could be mine_   
_And we will make it out alive_   
_I promise you this love will never die_   
_No matter what by Papa Roach_

[Hermione]

I was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast at the moment. I had an amazing night sleep. The second task had been hard on my body, even with the wolfyness. The hall of Hogwarts was alive with conversation and an early morning air. It was a new day and anything could happen.

“Hey, Mione? Can I talk to you?” I stopped and turned around.

“Yeah, sure Harry. What’s up?”

“I just want to know something.” Harry started down the hall and I followed. Harry slid into an empty classroom. What was going on? I went in hesitantly after him and closed the door. I cast a silencing spell without saying it out loud.

Tali, sensing my change in mood, started to still from her slumber around my neck. She tightened her hold slightly to say that she was here in anything happened. It was comforting. I was ready for whatever harry wanted to talk about.

“Hermione, I’ve noticed that you are… close with Fleur now.” He started. Ah, I see what this is about.

“I am.” I said simply.

“What… about Miranda? What happened to her?” Was it the right time to tell him? Knowing Harry, he wouldn’t continue to turn a blind eye. It seemed to be the only option. I trusted harry with my life but this was a big thing that I was thinking of telling him. This was a big secret that I have kept from him since we became friends. It’s going to be ok. Harry appreciates straight forwardness. Just rip off the Band-Aid, no beating around the bush.

“This is complicated Harry. What I am about to tell you is very sensitive information that you cannot tell anyone, not even Ron, not yet at least.” Harry stared at me silently before nodding his head. He understood.

“Miranda is Minerva. Minerva has a Glamour protecting what she really looks like.”

“Ok… why?” He asked slowly, not seeming to believe me yet.

“She is a magical creature. Minerva is a Werewolf.”

“A Werewolf? Like Lupin?”

“Yes. Minerva looks so young because of the wolf blood in her.”

“And the Professor saw you and Fleur at the dance. She didn’t look mad.”

“Yes because she already knew beforehand.”

“She’s ok with this?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Here we go.

“Because I am a Werewolf too, have been all my life. Minerva is ok with it because she and Fleur are my Mates.”  
…  
…  
…  
The silence that filled the air was stifling. What was he going to say?  
…  
…  
“A Werewolf? You?”

“Yes.”

“Your whole life?”

“Yes.”  
…

BANG!

I lost my balance and my back hit a desk. If I was a normal human, I was sure I would have flown from the force of the hit.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We’ve known you for years.”

“I have a more delicate situation from Lupin. I am not just a Werewolf; I am the daughter of the queens of the Lycan race.”  
…  
…

“Sigh… Nothing is never normal with us is there.” I smiled.

“I guess not. Never is, and likely never will be.”

“What about Fleur? Does she know?”

“No, not yet. We’ve just started this. When the time is right I will tell her.”

“Ok. This is what I get. Asking about your relationships and getting practically your life story.”

“Shut up, Harry.” I shove him in the shoulder slightly.

“I won’t tell anyone Hermione. You know I have your back.”

“And I have yours”

(The Great Hall)

“Hu, Merni, Hari.”

“Hello, Ron. Please don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Hur k.” Sigh...

Harry sat next to Ron and I sat across from them. There were two empty seats next to me. They were Fleur’s and Gabby’s designated seats now.

“What took you so long? I left after you and got here first.” Magnus said as he curled around my feet under the table. I tossed him a slice of ham.

“Harry and I had some things to talk about. Everything’s fine.” I sent him through our thoughts. It was them that Fleur and Gabby came in and started to head to their normal seats.

“Hey Gab.” I said as she sat on my left.

“Good Morning, Hermione.” Fleur sat on my right and I turned to greet her.

“H-“ I was cut off and she grabbed my face and pulled me into a sweet kiss. I returned her kiss. I could get used to this. She pulled back when the whistling started.

“Hello, Hermione.” I grinned at her. I was a little shocked but I sure wasn’t complaining. I looked around our table and laughed. The boys were grinning and some were giving me thumbs up. The girls were smiling and some were even fanning themselves. I’m sure we were a sight to behold first thing in the morning.

“Why hello there. How are you this fine morning?”

“I’m lovely. And you?”

“I’m brilliant, thank you.” Gabby spit out the pumpkin juice in her mouth.

“Shut up, Hermione.” The three of us laughed. I love my growing family.

(Later…)

I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Minerva gave me the password for the portrait protecting her rooms and here I was. Today was a full moon and I wanted to be with her. I don’t forcibly change during the full moon but since she was a changed Lycan she must endure pain every full moon and take Wolfsbane to keep her mind.  
The reason changed wolves have to endure this is because of the Curse placed upon Lycan’s by Artemis. Long ago there were only those born to the gene and things were at peace. But there were those that hated humans and decided to kill out of spite. During this time, the first Changelings came about. These spiteful Lycans had upgraded to torture, not killing them right away. The Changelings were born. To punish the Lycans, Artemis cursed the Lycan race. And at the time of the full moon, the tortured became the hunters. They killed their torturers viciously and remembered nothing afterword. So, even now, because of those spiteful Lycans, the entire Lycan race was cursed. Any time a human is changed they will need to live with this. It didn’t matter if the changing was by force or not. The curse is a way for us to remember to not lose our humanity. Though not truly human, we are not beasts that should act like beasts. We have sane minds and control over ourselves.

“Hermione? I was just about to leave for the clearing. Come to join me?”

“Yes. I wasn’t about to let my Mate be alone during this time. Magnus has already gone. Shall we join him?” I asked and held my hand out. Minerva smiled at me and took my hand. I disillusioned us and we were on our way.

The walk was uneventful and we soon strolled into the clearing, our clearing now. Magnus was already standing in the middle.

“This is going to be the first time I have changed in a long time. Being stuck in my animagus had some good things.”

“Did you take some Wolfsbane?”

“Yes, I took one of the potions you’ve provided me with.”

“Good. It’s been a while; I didn’t want you to forget that part.” I looked up to the sky and gazed at the moon.

“It’s almost time. You ready?” I ask Minerva.

“Yeah.”

“I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for this from now on.” It was silent for a little before the air seemed to tense. Minerva and Magnus started to shake. It had begun.  
The screaming and the cracking of bones started. I cringed. Magnus in pain saddened me but it didn’t compare to what I was feeling hearing and seeing my Mate in pain. My heart was clenching in pain and my lungs constricted. It was like my body was reaching to my Mate being in pain. Though it only went on for a few minutes, it felt like hours.  
It was silent again. The forest itself seemed to still.

I changed and walked up to Minerva. I nudged her softly with my nose.

“Are you alright, Love?

“…I will be.”

“Bloody hell! Merlin’s sweaty ball sack! I forgot how bad it was.” Magnus cursed and walked over to us.

“Shall we go for a run?” My question went unanswered as two blurs took off deeper into the forest. I huffed and took off as well.  
I caught up easily and we ran with wild abandon. Our inner wolves were howling in joy. We swerved between trees and jumped over fallen ones. The other creatures in the forest stayed away. Instinct told them to not bother the dangerous creatures making their way through the forest.  
We ran for a long while until Magnus and Minerva smoothly slid back into their human forms. The night was over and there was a slight lightening to the sky.

“I am pooped. I need some beauty rest. I’ll be going back first. Perhaps I’ll sneak into a professor’s rooms and get myself some Fire Whiskey.” Magnus said before changing into his animagus and running off.”  
I changing back into my human form and pulled my Mate into a hug.

“You all right?” Minerva squeezed me tightly and burrowed her face into my neck.

“I’m fine. It’s so much better to have people I love with me during this.” She lifted her head and kissed me soundly.

“I love you, Mo Gradh.”

“I love you too.” She placed hands on my cheeks and pulled me to her again. Our kiss started slow but escalated as time went on. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the wind and our panted breaths.

“Hermione…” Her voice was husky and filled with lust and passion. My control seemed to disappear with that one word.  
I lifted her into my arms and her legs wrapped around my waist. I slammed her into a tree as her arms wrapped around my shoulders. My head was in the crook of her neck as I panted. I waited for her to tell me it was ok to make love to her here, out in the forest.

“What are you waiting for? Take me.” Minerva husked into my ear. I growled in hers. I was unbelievably hard and I needed her.

Minerva started to grind slowly onto my hard sex. The friction from our robes was a delicious sensation. I tore open her robes and latched onto an erect nipple. She gasped and raked her fingers through my hair. As I rolled her nipple between my teeth I banished our clothes. Won’t need those anymore.  
Minerva continued to grind as if nothing happened. Our grinding was easier now as our juices mixed together. I was completely coated and knew that I would slid in easily.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Please.” That was all I needed. I connected our kiss swollen lips and sheathed myself into her warm sex in one thrust. I grunted as a cry filled the air. I moved my hips slowly, getting her used to my intrusion. My hips went faster when she started to meet my thrusts.

“Faster, love. Like you … really… mean it.” Minerva gasped out between out synced movements.

I growled and did what was asked of me. I quickened my pace and with each thrust, I slammed in harder. The pace and force with which we were using might have broken bones in a normal human. The tree that we were up against was starting to creak but we paid it no mind.  
Minerva’s thrusts into me started to become short and out of rhythm. She was close. I angled my hips and started to use short thrusts. Minerva cried out and, with a few more thrusts, came undone. I followed after a few hurried movements of my hips, my moan loudly ringing through the trees. Minerva slumped forward into me as I laid my face into her sweaty hair.

There were a few moments of us catching our breaths before I was pushed back and landed on the forest floor. My back was to the floor while Minerva hovered over me.  
“We’re not done yet, love.” She said before moved down my body. She kissed and sucked my body as she reached her destination. My groans were letting her know just what she was doing to me. I was already hardening again.

“Min, you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” She said before wrapping one hand on my shaft. Her hand around me started to move slowly as she licked the tip languidly. I entwined one hand into her hair while the other made a fist in the dirt.  
She kissed my sex before wrapping me into her hot mouth. I moaned as her tongue wrapped around me. She echoed my moan as her other hand worked between her own legs. The moan caused a vibration that almost made me come right there.

“Love, if you keep doing that, this will be over far too quickly.” She gave me one last swipe of her tongue before she climbed onto me.

“Well, we can’t have that.” She said before slamming herself down onto me. My growl entwined with her moans as she started a slow pace. The position allowed me to reach deeper into her. The sound that our sexes were making together was arousing and I lifted my hips to meet hers as she came down. Her hands grasped at my breasts as she moved herself to get more leverage.

“Come…on, baby. I want… to hear your screams.” She rasped before slamming down onto me harder. She got her wish, I screamed in pleasure.

“That’s my girl.” I growled and flipped us. It was Minerva now that was on the ground with me on my knees. I grabbed her legs and positioned them over my shoulders. Her butt was now lifted from the dirt as I pistoned my hips forward. Our new position ensured that it was her turn to scream. We continued at a blinding pace, the sounds of our love making echoed in the trees. It was when the sun was about a fourth way up the sky when we both came and collapsed into the dirt, spent and dirty.

“Shall we bathe before heading for breakfast?”

“That would be a great idea. Rather not get aroused in the middle of class from just smelling you on me.” We stood slowly and I magiced our clothes back. With a silent spell, I fixed the tear that I made in my haste.

“At least in the bath I won’t have any clothes for you to destroy.” I turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. She just grinned cheekily at me before running off toward the castle.  
Little minx. Who’s the younger one here?

(The Great Hall)

I did my best to walk normally into the Great Hall. We were a little late for the start of Breakfast but not overly so. Minerva went in first and I followed a few minutes after. I sat in between Fleur and Gabby.

“You’re a little late today.” She said to me after a gave her a quick kiss.

“Yeah, overslept a little.” I said to Fleur.

I piled some food onto my plate. But before I could dig in, I sensed eyes on me. I lifted my eyes and locked onto some green ones.

“Long night?” Harry asked, mirth in his eyes.

“It was.”

“I see. Were you studying?”

“Yeah, I was. With Professor McGonagall. She was helping me with Transfiguration.” I heard a choke from the Head Table.

“Hmm, did you learn much?”

“Yup. A whole lot.”

“Lovely.” Our banter continued, Ron just continued to eat till the food disappeared.

(Later… Transfiguration)

“Today we will be turning a bird, just like this one here, to a fine glass goblet. The in depth instructions are on the board but it would help you greatly to watch me VERY closely. Seeing is sometimes better that going about it by yourselves. Watch here.” Minerva waved her wand and the bird slid seamlessly into a beautifully designed goblet.

“You have the entire class. This isn’t as easy as it looks.” The class was a buzz with activity once Minerva let the class go to work on their own. I sat there and flipped through my text. Couldn’t finish the assignment to fast now could I?

Minerva was walking her rounds around the class. It was barely noticeable unless you were really looking, but, she was walking differently than normal. I smirked when her eyes met mine. She blushed but didn’t look away. She walked over to my table and placed a hand on it.

“And how are we doing, Ms. Granger?”

“I’m doing great Professor. I just want to think this through before I try to attempt it.”

“That’s a good way of going about it. You need to picture it in your head, think about the theory behind the magic. Good luck.” She said. As she walked away to move on to the other students, she brushed a hand over my shoulder. I shivered, missing the touch already.  
Perhaps it was time to finish the assignment. I waved my wand and watched as the bird morphed into an ornate glass goblet; much like the ones you would see around the Meniscus Castle.

“Well done Ms. Granger, five points for Gryffindor for being the first person to complete the assignment. Perhaps you would like to try turning the bird back?” I looked up and watched her sashay around the room, giving her hips an extra sway when she felt me watching.

Little Minx!

(The Library)

So, Fleur, what do you think the next task will be about?”  
“I’m not sure. But I think we should practice whatever spells we can just in case. Being prepared could win us the Tournament in the long run.”

“Very true.”

“Will this spell book do?”

“Yeah, let’s get started.”

(The Third Task)

The crowd was cheering as the Champions made their way out to the starting point of the maze. Music was playing and the stands were alive with activity. The Beauxbatons students were clustered together and cheerleading for Fleur, French their chanting of choice.

The crowd continued to cheer even as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

“Turn it off!” The music and cheering died and an air of anticipation replaced it.

“Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it’s exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory,” The crowd roared. “And Ms. Granger,” A roar again filled the air. “tied for first place, they will be first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum,” A roar that shook the ground permeated the cold night air. “And Ms. Delacour.” The Beauxbaton girls cheered. I had to stop myself from cheering with them.

“First person to touch the cup, will be the winner!”

“I’ve instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. So that at any point a contestant wishes to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands.” He turned to look at us.

“Contestants! Gather around. Quickly!” We obeyed and grouped together.

“In the maze, you’ll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you’ll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Go find the cup if you can, but be very wary. You may just lose yourselves along the way.” We pulled away and got in our positions. “Champions prepare yourselves!”  
I stood close, but not to close, to Moody. Something about him was not right. But he was Dumbledore’s friend. Surely he was alright.

“On the count of three! One!” The canon sounded and Dumbledore looked at Filch with exasperation. The music started and that was our cue to enter the maze.

The maze was dark and foggy, the entrance closed behind me. Well, this was it. Let the games begin!  
The maze was eerily quiet as I made my way through. My senses were on high alert, waiting for just a hint of danger. There was no way this was just any old maze. As if on cue, the bush walls began to rustle. That’s not good, there was no wind. I darted down the path, sensing the danger to my person. No sooner did I start to run did the walls start to close-in.  
Good thing I had my Lycan blood to quicken my pace. I jumped out of the way as the walls merged, no going back that way.  
It felt like hours as I weaved my way through the paths of the maze. I’m sure all the contestants had entered the maze. I hope Fleur will be alright.  
It was another forty-five minutes before something else happened. I ran into Krum. He started at me blankly with unseeing eyes. What was going on? He was under the Imperius. Before I could even attempt to cast the counter curse, he was already gone. The wall closed off the path behind him before I could follow. A shiver ran down my spine. I needed to find Fleur.

“SCREAM!” “ARGG!”

That was Fleur and Cedric! Did Krum get to them? I was speeding through the maze at inhuman speed trying to look for them. I found them in record time, using my heightened senses to sniff them out. I burst into the scene and saw Cedric at one end being dragged away by vines and fleur at the other, halfway into the wall fighting to free herself from the vicious plant.

“Hermione!” “Granger!” I stood there in the middle for a split second. Just a small hesitation. I was not going to leave Fleur. I looked at Cedric apologetically. Something dawned on him as he looked at my expression.

“I understand. Save your girl. I wouldn’t have if any other way.”

“I’m sorry”

“Go!” He didn’t have to tell me twice. But before I darted to save Fleur I shot off red sparks with my wand. You’ll be ok, Cedric. The wall closed behind me and I ran over to Fleur.

“Hermione!”

“I got you! Hold on!” I readied my wand and cast some cutting spells. The spells were effective but the vines just grew back. There wasn’t time! Fleur was close to disappearing into the foliage. I had no choice!  
Bone cracked and skin stretched. With a mighty roar, I started to rip at the vines. You were not having my Fleur! The vines coiled away after I shredded them. I was finally able to get my Mate out of the wall. I collapsed on my butt with Fleur in my arms. Fleur was shaking but she made no effort to push away from me.  
I loosened my grip when she pushed on my chest softly. Her eyes looked me over, a hand raised to caress a furry check.

“Hermione?”

“Yes Fleur, it’s me.” I sent her. Her eyebrows raised in surprise but said nothing.

“Thank you for saving me. But what about the other one?”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine Fleur. I sent up red sparks. I’m sure they got him in time.” I stood us up before changing back.

“You… have white fur.”

“I do.”

“My Veela wants me to bow to you, to crawl at your feet. You are of the royal family are you not? Of the Lycan race?”

“I am. But please don’t listen to the Veela. I don’t want you to treat me any differently.”

“Good. I just want to be with you.” She kissed me before pointing her wand and sending up red sparks.

“Go Hermione. I’ll be fine. Get the cup but be careful.”

“I will” I said before running off. The Cup was close; I could feel the magical signature.

I made it to the Cup but stopped. Something was wrong with it. It was giving off dark intent. I pulled out my wand to cast a diagnostic spell. I was in the middle of the wand movement but was cut off as I was pushed from behind. Dammit! I got a glimpse of the Imeriosed Krum before disappearing with the twist of apparition.


	13. Queen of the Hunt:13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time. You've been warned loves.

~ Chapter 13 ~

A pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats till the song disappears  
Somebody shine a light  
I’m frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feal alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling (Feat. Lzzy Hale) (Nightstep version on YouTube)

[Hermione]

My body ached as I woke. When had I fallen asleep? What…? I couldn’t move, my feet didn’t feel anywhere near the ground. That was when I opened my eyes in a panic. I was in a graveyard it seemed. I tried to struggle but it was no use, I was bound by magic and hanging in the arms of a statue. It was only then that I noticed another’s presence.

“It’s finally time!” My eyes found a pudgy figure.

“Well hello rat. Found a nice home have you?” I sneered at the man. Weak creature.

“S-Silence! It- it is I who will have the last laugh.” It said before dropping something into the bubbling cauldron.  
It lifted it’s wand and levitated a bone into the cauldron.

“Bone of the father… unwillingly given”

“Flesh… of the servant willingly sacrificed” There was a moments hesitation before a hand joined the mix. Kinky.

“Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken” I growled as it came close and sliced into my arm.

“The Dark Lord… shall rise again.” Great. The mix caught fire and the pathetic worm ran for cover.

A figure started to form in the fire, it grew till it was the size of a normal person. Black smoke swirled around it, covering the form as it touched the ground. Thank you, didn’t need to see something disgusting.  
Lord Voldemort stood before me now, for once, fully human-ish.  
He turned to me abruptly, walking till he stood directly in front of my hanging form.

“Hermione Granger. We meet again.” When I made no move to speak he twirled around and called out to his followers.  
They appeared one by one, circling their newly reborn master. When every spot was filled in the circle Voldemort spoke.

“Welcome my friends, it has been… far too long.” His voice was friendly but the entire circle tensed visibly. The silence hung in the air before flashes of light lit the graveyard. Screams and cries rang through the night air.

I zoned out after that. The drama meeting would likely continue for a while. I was brought to attention when a voice addressed me.

“Hermione Granger. It is I now who has the upper hand. And tonight I will get rid of the problem. Tonight after you perish, nothing will stand in my way to get the boy. With you gone, Harry Potter will fall and I will rise.” He waved his wand, releasing me. I fell to the floor, landing on my feet. My wand was thrown at me.

“Pick it up. I want to see the hope fade from your eyes when you realize that it is I who is stronger, that it will be I who kills you.”  
I picked up my wand and the battle began. I had no doubt that he was strong, but so was I.

“Stupify!” I flung the first spell. I just needed to find an opening so I could run back to the cup. Even if I brought Voldemort down there was still all his followers watching. Even with all my strength there was no way I could take down all of them.

He easily batted my spell away before flinging a cutting spell my way. I shielded against it before casting a bludgeoning spell that was quickly followed by a disarming spell. Voldemort seemed surprised by this as he barely got up a shield in time. Underestimating me is a bad thing to do.  
Voldemort laughed mockingly. “So, the bitch is smarter than she looks.” More laughter could be heard around the graveyard as the Death Eaters followed their master.  
He cast three spells at me in quick succession. My shield held for the first two but the third shattered my shield. Luckily, I was quick enough so that it only caught my shoulder. I hissed as blood dripped down my arm. Dammit.

“The time is near!” He yelled before sending a Avada my way. I met the jet of green with a stupefy. The spells met briefly before reacting and exploding in the middle. Now was my chance. The circle filled with smoke and I ran toward the cup. I heard a roar of rage before I disappeared again.

(Outside the maze)

I was plopped right in front of the maze on my back. The crowd roared and claps were heard all around me. The adrenaline seemed to wear off as my arm flared in pain. I gripped my arm as I struggled to stand. My clothes were ragged and torn, soaked in my blood. The cheers and noise started to taper off when they noticed Minerva and Fleur franticly making their way toward me, having no doubt smelled the blood as soon as I appeared. Someone screamed in the stands and the air was filled with an array of different sounds compared to the ones before.  
Minerva made it to me first as she was standing near Dumbledore. Fleur, a close second, coming from near her Headmistress.  
Minerva was already waving her wand, healing my cuts and bruises. Fleur was gripping my face in her hands.

“What has happened? You grabbed the Cup when I last saw you. I expected to see you here when I arrived back but you were not.” I clasped her hand in mine before brushing both my mates aside gently. I stepped forward.

“Voldemort has returned.” I spoke strongly and with conviction. The crowd was in uproar, Barty and Dumbledore trying to calm the crowd. Moody limped over to me and grabbed my arm. He was trying to pull me away but I noticed something. I had never been this close to the Professor before but now that I was, a familiar smell filled my nose. I quickly yanked my arm out of his grasp and stunned him before a question could even form in his head. Some of the teachers and students had noticed what had happened and there was more chaos. Some of the teachers were making their way over to me but I was quicker. I dug into the pocket of the fallen person and took a swig from the flask. In a moment, there were two Moodys. The Professors were in shock before they changed their course and bound the person on the floor. Dumbledore told Snape to fetch some antidote. His robes swirled as he walked back to the castle briskly.

“What is going on?” Dumbledore asked, a hand on my shoulder.

“I recognized the smell on his breath.” He nodded. My Mates were silently standing at my side as we waited for Snape to return. The Headmaster had told the other professors to escort the students back to the castle. The stands were empty now. Only some of the Professors, Barty, Fleur, Harry, and Ron were left.  
Snape returned and gave me a vial before crouched near the stunned person. I drank the vial as Snape forced his down the figure’s throat. The figure and I returned to our original forms.

“Barty Crouch Jr.” Snape said as he stood. He was sneering as the man on the ground. Dumbledore waved his wand and revived him. It only took s few seconds for him to realize what was going on. Crouch Jr. started to laugh hysterically.

“Hello father.”

“What is the meaning of this?!” Crouch Sr. didn’t get the answer he hoped for. Crouch Jr. lunged from the ground in an attempt to attack his father. He didn’t get far, landing harshly back on his ass.

“The Dark Lord has risen! Your time is limited, Potter’s time is limited! The World will tremble in reverence!”

“Sure it will.” I rolled my eyes. “Where is the real Professor?”

“Why should I tell you Mudblood?!” I snorted. Dumbledore stunned the man then turned to Snape.

“Search his quarters. He can’t be far.” Snape nodded stiffly before walking off. The Headmaster turned to Minerva next.

“Take Ms. Granger to the Infirmary to get looked over. I will take care of the rest.” She didn’t have to be told twice. Minerva ushered us back to the castle.  
Once Madam Pomfrey looked me over she ordered me to stay for the night. Leaving no argument whatsoever, she gave me a few potions and returned to her office. After a long talk with Harry and Ron, it was only Minerva and Fleur left.

I started to take the potions I was given. Right as I placed the last empty vial down, arms curled around me from behind. I smiled and gripped a hand in mine.

“I’m alright.”

“I can see that. But will you always be?” Words were mumbled into my back. I shook my head slightly.

“I can’t confidently say always but I can say I will try my best to be.”

“I guess that’s the most I can ever ask for.” There was silence before movement caught our attention. Fleur had moved to sit on the cot and look at us in confusion. There was no anger, just eyes looking for an answer. Minerva released me and I bent down to be eye level with Fleur.

“I’m sure you can tell that Minerva is a Lycan?”

“Yes. Now that my Veela has recognized you as one, she has been also seen the Professor as one as well.”

“As you found out earlier tonight, I am part of the Lycan royal family.” She nodded at me.

“Of those in the royal family it is normal for a wolf to have more than one Soul Mate. Minerva is my Soul Mate, as are you.” Fleur was lost in her thoughts for a few moments before she spoke.

“I understand.”

“You don’t mind?”

“It doesn’t bother me. In fact, the Veela in me is more than happy. She recognizes the Professor as a possible Mate as well. Though not the same as you and I, there is a connection.” Minerva moved to stand next to me.

“I sense the same as well. Please call me Minerva in private.”

“Very well, Minerva. Does anyone else know?”

“Only Harry.” I said.

We talked a little after the tough part was out of the way. We talked into the night until I could barely keep my eyes open.

“I better return to the Carriage. Someone is barely awake.” Fleur said before standing up. Minerva and I stood as well. Fleur kissed me good night before moving to say bye to Minerva. Minerva seemed to be expecting a hug as her arms opened but was quite surprised. Fleur kissed Minerva softly before heading for the door.

“Au revoir.” She said before taking her leave.

“… She adapted quickly!” I said laughing.

“I’d say.” Her shocked expression threw me into more laughter.

QOTH-QOTH

The next few days went by uneventfully. The champions were recovering but the air around Hogwarts was tense. Many were still digesting what I revealed on that night. Most if not all the Slytherins were silent and had nothing to say. Most of the Ravenclaws were indifferent. They saw no proof but they didn’t want to disprove what I said all together. The Hufflepuffs were scared and most seemed to take what I said as truth. The Gryffindors were jumping back and forth over the fence. They wanted to believe their fellow Gryffindor but didn’t want to say Voldemort was alive. They seemed to think that if they said he wasn’t back that it would make it so. Everything was tense and unsure.  
I didn’t let it bother me. They can choose to believe me or not. I still had my friends, my family, and my Soul Mates. I couldn’t care less about anything else. The last few days were calm for me. Only Harry, Ron, Fleur, Gabby, Cedric, Neville, Luna, and Minerva talked to me. The Beauxbatons girls warmed to me after a day. They saw that Fleur was still talking to me and figured that I was ok. It was a nice calm. I usually had a lot more girls fawning at me, now there were only the Beauxbatons ladies. I didn’t hate all the attention that I usually got but it did get annoying from time to time. But now I was vastly being left alone compared to usual. That was fine with me. At least the Beauxbatons ladies were decent people. They respected me more than the others that viewed me as a piece of meat.  
Fleur and Minerva had gotten closer. Over the last few days all three of us had met in Minerva’s quarters after dinner. The two got along great. As the last few days had shown, it seemed that they had an unspoken agreement to team up and tease me. We would be talking about something like Transfiguration or Charms and the two would back each other up. It would go back and forth until I lost or gave up. My girls had each other’s back. It was a nice thing to see them getting along but bad for me. I needed to remember in the future that they were a team and to not bet against them, I would likely lose. Also a good idea not to tell one what I got the other for Christmas. They would likely tell. I swear they were like twins.  
This went on until it was the day before the schools would return to their countries. This seemed to break the unease somewhat. Everyone was now talking with their friends that they made this year. Addresses were exchanged so that owls could be sent. Promises to keep in touch were on everyone’s lips. Smiles and friendly conversation had returned to Hogwarts.  
It was now night time, a few hours after curfew. Fleur had sent me an owl earlier in the day to meet her outside her Carriage.  
I silently made my way over to her. I had disillusioned myself so I wasn’t caught. Fleur lifted her eyes from the ground and looked right at me. I cancelled my enchantment.

“You knew I was here?”

“I could sense you. Your scent wasn’t hidden either.” She smiled. I smiled as well.

“Of course. So, what did you want to talk about?” Fleur put a finger to her lips before grabbing my hand and leading me into the Carriage. We made our way to her room as silently as possible. Everyone seemed to be sound asleep. Fleur locked the door behind us and cast a silencing spell.

“Fleur?”

She ignored me and pulled me into a kiss. I returned it eagerly. I didn’t even realize we were moving until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. I plopped onto the bed and pulled her into my lap. My hands landed on her hips while hers gripped my hair. My lower half was waking up and I tensed. Fleur sensed my hesitation and pulled back to look at me.

“I know. It’s ok.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Minerva told me. Boy, did she tell me.” She smirked at me. “Now stop worrying. Kiss me.” I obeyed.

You wouldn’t be able to ask me how much time passed of us just kissing. I couldn’t tell, time seemed to slow around us. Fleur seemed eager to move on as she started to grind her hips into me. I groaned and moved my lips to her swan like neck. Fleur panted in my ear as I started to remove her top. When it was free I flung it somewhere into the darkness. My hands smoothed along her waist as she moved to wrestle with my robes. My robes were too flung into the darkness of the room. As soon as she divested me of my robes, her hands started to run along my abs. She purred before pushing me down onto the bed.  
My back was flat on the bed as she stood and removed the rest of her clothes. I stared. How couldn’t I? There was a small window behind the bed that let moon light stream into the dark room. The only light in the room highlighted Fleur as she moved. I was breathing heavy as I watched. There was something primal about her movements that made me feel like the prey.  
Fleur, completely naked, made her way back to the bed and removed the rest of my clothes. With her work done she climbed back on top of me and sat on my stomach. I could feel her arousal on me as she moved to kiss me again. Our kiss was slow and tender. We lost ourselves in the kiss.  
I scooted us up the bed and rolled over. She was glorious, hair flowing in disarray on the pillow. I smiled at her before making my way down her body. I kissed and nipped at her skin until I made it to my destination. I gave no warning as I dove to taste her. Fleur moaned and tangled a hand into my hair. I entered her with two fingers as my lips latched onto her clit. Hips started to grind to meet my mouth and fingers, she was close. I curled my fingers and watched as she came undone in front of me. I crawled back up and kissed her.

“You’re beautiful.” She smiled before pulling my face down to hers again. Her arms wrapped around my neck as we kissed.

“Hermione…” Fleur said softly in my ear. She was ready. I locked eyes with her and she nodded.

I curled one hand into hers while the other gripped my length. I buried my face into her neck as I entered her. She was tight and gripped me hard when I was fully sheathed. Twin groans filled the air for different reasons. Fleur seemed to understand and loosened. She was warm and slick around me. I started to move at a steady pace. Fleur moved her free hand to grip onto my back. Her nails stung and I growled in pleasure.

“Harder…” She gasped into my ear.

I quickened my pace and thrust harder. The hold between our hands tightened. Her pleasure matched mine and our growls filled the now humid air. Our beasts were rising in us as our pleasure grew. Fleur’s beast seemed to grow impatient as suddenly it was me flat on the bed.  
I moaned loudly as Fleur started a blinding pace as she slammed her hips down. My hips met hers and we reached a new degree of lust. Our speed was inhuman as the bed creaked below us. Fleur reached down and grabbed one of my hands. She lifted my hand and made me latch onto one of her breasts. I understood right away. I sat up and brought a mound into my mouth while my left hand played with the other.  
Her pace was becoming frantic and irregular. I knew she was close so I flipped us again. I changed my angle and started to piston my hips into her. Fleur screamed as she tightened around me. I was a close second and bit into her shoulder as I came. We collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. Our breathes were hot on the others skin.

“Je T’aime, Hermione.”

“I love you too Fleur.”

QOTH-QOTH

I woke to something weighing on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly and met emerald ones. I blinked twice before jumping into a sitting position. Fleur stirred next to me. The cat leaped from the bed and transformed.

“Hello, Hermione.”

“Minerva?”

“It’s morning, love. Everyone will start to wake up soon. I thought it would best to wake you before something embarrassing happens.” She smirked, taking in the view. Fleur had woken and was sitting as well.

“Such a lovely sight first thing in the morning.”

“Hello dear.”

“Hello Fleur. Had fun?”

“Oh yes, quite.”

“I had a feeling this was where Hermione would be and found it prudent to wake her before everyone woke.”

“Brilliant idea.”

“I know.” Minerva came over and kissed us both.

“Bye loves.” She said before switching to her cat form and darting out of the room.  
I got out of the bed and started the hunt for my clothes. They were all over the place. Fleur joined me in the search and we got dressed. I hugged her and gave her a long kiss.

“I’ll see you later.” The schools were leaving today.

“You will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said before making my way out of the room and back to the castle.

(Later…)

The crowd of students were alive with noise and the foreign schools were getting ready to depart. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and giving their well wishes. It was good-bye but not forever. Harry and the others had already said bye to Fleur and Gabrielle and had moved on to their other friends. It was only me left.

“Write me all the time.”

“You know I will.” I grabbed her into one last hug then moved to Gabby.

“I’ll miss you Gabby. You take care of your sister for me.”

“I will. And I’ll miss you too.” I held her to me before ruffling her hair.

“Hey!” We laughed as she smoothed down her hair.

We talked until the very last moment. I watched as they boarded the Carriage. Everyone was waving and cheering as the Carriage took off and flew into the sky. I stared at the sky long after it disappeared from view.

“Hermione?”

“I’m coming Harry.”

“It’s been one strange year.”

“Isn’t it always?” Ron said.

“True. Will we ever have a normal year?”

“Probably not.” Harry and Ron said at the same time. We all laughed and made our way back into the castle.


	14. Queen of the Hunt:14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill.

~ Chapter 14 ~

The sweetness on your lips  
I need a taste of it  
No need a fan to fly  
Your sugar always gets me so high  
Hotter than a fantasy  
I'm living out in my wildest dreams  
-Sweet Talk by Samantha Jade

(The Great Hall- Start of Fifth Year)

[Hermione]

The sound of laughing and loud conversations in the Great Hall was a familiar one. I was finally back for my Fifth year here at Hogwarts, My home away from home. Everything about the Great Hall was familiar. The drapes, the floating candles, the food, the students, and the colors green, red, blue, and yellow. Everything was normal except the new addition to the Head table. The Head table was normal with all the normal faces except the gaudy blub of pink that had a disturbing smile. I was looking at her while absent mindedly talking to Ron. I couldn’t understand him with a mouth full of chicken anyway. Something was off about that pink thing. I have always been able to tell just by looking if I would like the person. And this pink thing would definitely not be my favorite person this year. The Headmaster started his usually address before introducing The Pink Thing to the rest of the school. I don’t care what her name is, she shall now on be known as The Pink Thing. Or simply Pink Bridge.

“We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, professor Delores Umbridge.” Dumbledore introduced Pink Bridge. Snape and Minerva were close to The Pink Thing and I could see the discomfort. Even Snape looked more put out than usual.

The Pink Thing let out a snooty noise and stood, interrupting the Headmasters speech.

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me.” I snorted out loud. The Pink Thing’s eyebrow seemed to twitch slightly before continuing. I heard a few snickers at my outburst.

“I’m sure were going to be very good friends. The Ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” It finished her speech with a gross laughing noise and went to sit down. Dumbledore started to clap, trying to signal the others to clap as well. Only the Professors at the table clapped politely although reluctantly.

It seemed like Pink Bridge spoke her piece because she didn’t interrupt again. The feast went on as normal with a slight hesitation in the sir. The Pink Bridge seemed to have cast a blanket over the Hall. It felt different as the meal came to a close.

“Did you see that Pink blub?” I asked Harry and Ron as we headed to the common room.

“Yeah. What’s up with her? She seems like a stickler for the rules.” Harry said to my right.

“I know. I don’t like her already.” Ron chimed in on my left.

“We can never have a normal school year can we?” Both boys laughed at that. Remembering what we said when we parted ways last year.

“We can’t catch a break.”

“It would be boring otherwise.”

We laughed before parting ways. My boys to the boys dorm and me to the girls. The first day of classes will surely be interesting.

(The Next Day- Great Hall)

I sat at an empty space near my boys and immediately loaded some sausage and potatoes on to my plate. The Hall felt more normal today. It seems the unease had passed with a good night’s rest. I laughed with my friends and ate my fill until the mail arrived. The owls all flying into the Hall was a gorgeous sight. I could never get tired of it. I scanned the owls until I spotted a familiar one.

“Hey Lumiere! How are you girl?” I rubbed her scruff when she landed on my arm. I loved Fleur’s owl. She was a majestic creature and warmed quickly too me as Fleur started sending me mail. I fed her a piece of sausage from my plate and grabbed the letter. Lumiere rubbed her face into my neck before taking off.

“Who’s it from Hermione?” Harry asked. Ron just looked at me for an answer as her continued to eat.

“Fleur. We have been communicating over the break” Harry nodded and buttered his toast.

I unrolled the letter and started to read with a smile on my face.

My Belle,

I miss you so much. I miss your lips and your smell. I miss the way you make me feel when you look at me when you think I’m not looking. I miss your smile and the look in your eyes when you look at me. I miss you my belle.

I hope everything goes well today. Your first day of classes. How exciting! I’ve just started working at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. The looks that the Goblins give me are less than pleasant but I love the job1 Working here will teach me so much!

Good Luck My Belle I love you.

Yours,  
Fleur Delacore

I carefully re-roll the paper and stow it safely into my robe pocket. I keep all of Fleurs letters. They get me through not seeing her. I was a mess at home during break. I couldn’t see any of my lovely Mates. But at least now I can see Minerva. I looked toward the table and caught my love’s eyes. Her eyes lit up and I smiled warmly. Harry elbowed me in the side.

“Ow!”

“Be more obvious, will you?” Harry said smiling. He spoke soft enough so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Shut up Harry. You’re just jealous of my honey bear.” I teased lightly. Harry nearly spit out his food.

“Honey Bear!?” Harry laughed at me. I joined him.  
Breakfast was nice but class was going to start. Harry, Ron, and I headed toward the Defense Against the Arts Classroom. We found our seats and waited for The Pink Thing to arrive and get this class over with.

“Good morning, children.” No one responded and she continued.

“Ordinary Wizarding Levels examinations.” She magically wrote on the board and went on a spew about Owls. Snore. Everyone knew this. Fifth year was basically test year. She magically handed out her ‘textbooks’.

I looked in the book and laughed. What the hell is her problem?

“There are no spells in here! What’s the point of teaching this class with a childrens book bordering on a picture book for kids? I could teach myself this. I’m sure I read this book when I was six.”

 

“Students with raise their hands in my class!” She borderline yelled.

“It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical view would be enough to get you through your examinations. After all, that is what school is all about.” What is she the ministry’s mascot?

“And how will ‘theory’ help us to ‘defend against the dark arts’ if we need to? Should we quote to them your little picture book?” I asked irritated. I heard snickers at my little speech.

“There is nothing out there dear.” I winced when she referred to me as ‘dear’.

“Who do you think wants to attack children like yourself?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you know, Voldemort? The one who attacked me at the Tri Wizard Tournament.” I answered. I heard whispers from behind me. Pink Bridge paused before starting to speak.

“Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.” She finished as she stopped next to me.

“It’s not a lie. I saw him myself. I was attacked.” I said firmly.

“Detention Ms, Granger!”

“So you’re saying I’m lying? That I attacked myself?”

“Enough! See me later after class, in my office.” She shrieked. I glared but shut my mouth for now. Wouldn’t be good to get even more detention.

(After Class- Delores’s Office)

I knocked on the door and waited to be let in. I heard her give me permission and stepped into the office. I was assaulted by pink and pictures of cats everywhere. Ah, so she’s a crazy cat person. Cats are great but calm down.

“Ah, Ms. Granger. Have a seat you will be writing lines. ‘I must not tell lies’” I sat on the chair and picked up the provided quill.

“How many?” I asked.

“as much as it takes to sink in.” She said cheerfully.  
I looked around my desk and didn’t see any ink. “There’ no ink.”

“Oh, don’t worry dear. That’s a special quill.” I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her before starting my lines. Let’s get this over with.

I started to write quickly. I sped through a few lines, focused on getting through this as quickly as possible. As I was on my fifth line, I noticed a stinging on my left hand. I felt dread as a piece of the puzzle clicked into my brain. I dropped the quill onto the desk and stood.

“This is a blood quill!”

“It is yes.” She said calmly. Sipping from her too sweet tea.

“But isn’t this illegal?” I asked.

“Not for me child. The Ministry has given me free rein on how I run classes and teach my students. This is one of the ways to teach out of line students.” She said firmly. She and I knew as she said that that I had no power here. I shook with anger but sat again and continued to write. The words carved deeper into my hand and I winced. I will not give her the satisfaction of hearing me voice my pain. I wrote silently before I was let go.

I didn’t even think of going to my other classes. I made my way over to the infirmary while holding my injured hand. I had to use my robes to make sure I didn’t leave a trail of my blood on the floor. I entered the infirmary and sat myself onto a cot and waited for Madam Pomfrey.

“And what seems to be the problem dear?” She asked as she made her way over to me.

“I… have an injury that need taken care off.” I said. She sees bloody end of my robe still on my hand and rushes the rest of the way over to my cot.

“Oh my! What happen this time dear?” I smiled despite the pain. It feels a lot better to hear Pomfrey say dear rather than that Pink Thing.  
I didn’t really have to words to explain what had happened so I dropped the edge of my robe from my hand and showed her instead. She gasped and immediately got to work.

“Who did this dear?” She asked me with heat in her words. “Who made you use a Blood Quill?” She could tell right away what it was.

“Umbridge.” I said as she cleaned the wound. She was about to say something else when the doors to the infirmary swung open.

“What happened?” Minerva swept over to my side and looked at my hand. I watched as her face changed from extreme worry to downright rage.

“A BLOOD QUILL!!” She was the angriest I’ve ever seen her. “Who?!” I was still in shock and didn’t answer fast enough. She turned to Pomfrey and asked again.

“It was Umbridge.” Minerva immediately started off toward the door but was stopped by Pomfrey. A binding spell kept Minerva in place.

“Calm yourself Minerva. I’m mad too but because it’s Umbridge we are in a complicated situation. The ministry sent her. She has more power than us, my dear.” Minerva was still visibly mad but the situation seemed to dawn on her as well. She was released and came to sit next to me.

“Dammit! I won’t hex her but I will still have a word with her about her methods.” She said as she struggled to settle.

Pomfrey seemed to be convinced that Minerva wouldn’t storm off so she set about dressing my hand.

“Since it was a Blood Quill I can’t heal it completely with magic. I can stop the bleeding but this will have to heal on its own.” She said sadly. When she was finished I was let go and she returned to her office.  
I stood and faced Minerva that still sat on the cot.

“How did you know?”

“I could sense you were hurt and followed my instincts to find you.” She said as she took my injured hand into both of hers. She gently laid a kiss onto the top of my bandaged hand. I smiled at her lovingly.

“Thank you for coming to see me. I’ll be fine.”

“I know you’re a strong person love but this is unacceptable. I will speak to her when I see her. She may be allowed to do whatever she wants but I’ll be damned if she doesn’t know how mad I am about it.” She said. I made sure Pomfrey wasn’t around and kissed she soundly.

“I know you will. Thank you, Minerva, for caring. I love you.”

“I love you too. Go off to your classes. I need to find a Pink Worm.”

(After Class)

[Hermione]

I managed to hide my hand from everyone in class but I could escape the line of questions that were coming from my two boys.

“Hermione, where were you? What happened in Detention? I thought she would just keep you for lunch. But you missed two classes.”

“What happened to your hand?”

“Not now boys. I’ll tell you when no one can hear us.” This seemed to appease them but they were still anxious.  
We walked through the halls and started to make our way to our last class before dinner. There was a crowd gathering near a flight of stairs and I could hear some familiar voices. I smiled slyly before dragging the boys over to see the commotion. Minerva and The Pink Thing were slowly ascending the stairs as they talked.

“Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?”

“I am merely requesting that when it comes to MY students that you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices.” Minerva strongly enunciated the word my. I smiled.

“So silly of me professor but it sounds that you are questioning my authority in my own classroom, -” They stopped part way up the stairs to look at each other.

“Minerva” She finished her statement, while taking one step up to be level eyed with the taller professor.

“Not at all Delores.” Minerva took a step up to be taller than the Pink Blub. “Just your medieval methods.”

“I am sorry dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension the Minister himself.” The Pink Bridge spoke as if scandalized. “I am a tolerant women, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.” Minerva took a step down much like a step back in shock.

“Disloyalty?” The Thing took a step higher and addressed the growing crowd. “Things at Hogwarts are much worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.”

The Pink Thing made a prissy noise before continuing on to her office. Minerva stood still for a few seconds before storming off. She met my eyes before rounding the corner. I could tell what she was trying to communicate when our eyes met. ‘Meet me when you can.’

The last class of the day was grueling and so was dinner that night. I finally got to tell my boys what had happened in a private corner of the common room. The boys had raged at what had happen when I told them. They were ready to give the Pink Bridge a piece of their minds but I stopped them by reminding them that they would likely get them and I detention. They sobered after I said that. They didn’t want me to go through that again. The time grew late and the boys reluctantly trudged up the stairs. I smiled at their concern and protectiveness. I love my boys. I read a textbook in the common room until late into the night when everyone was in their rooms asleep. I closed my book and quietly made my way to Minerva’s quarters under a disillusion charm. As soon as I said the password to the door and let myself in, I was assaulted.

(M scene if you want to skip.)

“Mmmm?! Minerva?” I asked in surprise. Minerva rarely gets so aggressive. I heard a growl as she lifted me and dropped me onto the couch. Minerva swiftly climbed on top of me.

“I am very angry. How dare that cow!?” I understood now. The anger was getting the best of her and her wolf.

“I know Minerva. I saw what happened. Something has been set in motion. But I appreciate what you tried to do.” I said as I placed my hands firmly on her thighs. “And I can tell you need me. I am yours when you need me, love.” There was gratitude in her eyes swimming with the irritation and anger.

“Thank you, Mon Gradh.” She smiled at me before kissing my lustfully.

Minerva started to grind her clothed center on to mine as she kissed me furiously. I moaned into her mouth. It has been to long since the last time. God, I love this woman. There was some heavy petting for a time before Minerva seemed to grow increasingly frustrated with the lack of contact. In a blink, out clothes vanished and my member was met with Minerva’s wet center. I gasped and grabbed a hold of the back of her neck to pull her closer, if that was even possible.

“It’s… been too long, my love.” I said breathlessly.

“It has. You won’t have to wait any longer.” Just as she finished her sentence, she lowered herself onto me. It was a rush of sensation and I had to hold myself from finishing too quickly. It had definitely been too long. I’ve missed Minerva’s silky walls around me.

“Ah!”

“Shit, Min!”  
Minerva started to move slowly as she looked into my eyes. She was flushed and sweaty, and oh so beautiful. Her look of pleasure was something that I longed for the whole break. I started to meet her movements and heightened our experience.

“You’re so deep.” Minerva panted and I reveled at her hot breath washing over my face. I grinned at her before flipping up horizontally onto the couch. I continued our pace and started to kiss down her neck. I could sense what she wanted and increased the strength behind each of my movements.

“Baby, please. I’m so close.”

“I got you babe.” I said before going at full speed. I reached one hand between our soaked bodies and rubbed my fingers around her swollen bud. That was all it took. Minerva came around me and growled in pleasure. I was not far behind and joined her in falling as her walls milked me for all I was worth.  
I panted as I rested my body along her own. When my breathing returned to normal I slid out of my Mate and headed to her bathroom. I returned with a warm wet cloth and started to clean her up gently. She moaned as she was still sensitive but I finished quickly and picked her up in to my arms.

“Come on Min. Sleep is for the bed.” I placed her on the bed and joined her, covering us with the blanket as I settled down.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Min.”


	15. Queen of the Hunt:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly redundant the next two chapters. But it needed to be done.

~ Chapter 15 ~

 _I can’t live without_  
_knowing how you feel_  
_know if this is real_  
_tell me_  
_am I mistaken_  
_cause I don’t have another heart for breaking_  
_Heartbeats – by Amy Diamond_

_(Last Time…)_

_"I am sorry dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension the Minister himself." The Pink Bridge spoke as if scandalized. "I am a tolerant women, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." Minerva took a step down much like a step back in shock._  
_"Disloyalty?" The Thing took a step higher and addressed the growing crowd. "Things at Hogwarts are much worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."_  
_The Pink Thing made a prissy noise before continuing on to her office. Minerva stood still for a few seconds before storming off. She met my eyes before rounding the corner. I could tell what she was trying to communicate when our eyes met. 'Meet me when you can.'_

(The Great Hall)

[Hermione]

I walked into the Great Hall from Breakfast. I was starving. Scanning the table I spotted my usual seat next to my boys. I started to make my over when I noticed something different from the norm. There was a Ravenclaw girl sitting next to Ginny today. She had gorgeous blonde hair that went well with her house colors. She was reading a magazine… upside-down? I sat across from the strange yet beautiful girl and next to my boys.

“And who have we here Ginny?” I asked, motioning toward the girl on her left.

“Oh, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna lives pretty close to The Burrow. We used to play together a lot. A lot of people think she’s weird so I invited her to sit with us from now on.” Ah, I see. Poor thing.

“Hello Luna. My name is Hermione Granger.” I said, holding out my hand. The girl finally looks up from her reading and turns her eyes to look at me.

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you. It seems like the wrackspurts and the nargles are respectful of you. You must be quite powerful” She said as she scanned the open air around my body. I looked at her shocked. She knew of such things? Even I couldn’t see them. A special spell needs to be cast to even sense their presence. No one outside the elite even know of the spell. What a remarkable girl. Does this girl have a gift?

“Oh, Luna stop that! I know your dad writes about this stuff all the time but this is why people think you’re weird!” Ginny told her friend. I could tell that Ginny thought her weird but had accepted it a long time ago.

“Don’t worry Ginny. I don’t think her weird at all.” I told her as I smiled at Luna. I winked at her. Luna’s eyes lit up. She knew that I believed her.

“Oh! I think me and Ms. Granger will get along just fine.” Luna said to her longtime friend.

“Is that so?” Ginny said cautiously. It seemed like Ginny got over her worry for Luna and now saw her as a threat. I laughed to myself. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. You’re cute but I have all that I need in my relationships.  
Breakfast came and went way too quickly. Pink Bridge was my next class. Urg. Little, but not so little, bitch. Sigh.

“Time for class boys.”

“I really hate that class. I could learn more from a book written by a 10 yr old.” Harry complained.

“I know. Umbridge isn’t teaching us anything. And it doesn’t look like anything’s going to change any time soon.”

“Hey, Herm? I think you would teach the class a whole lot better.” Ron said.

“Yeah! That’s right. You were in the Triwizard Tournament. You could teach us!” Harry exclaimed.

“Me? I mean I do know a lot but Umbridge would have a fit.”

“She doesn’t have to know. I’m sure there are a lot of people who are fed up with that class. Come on Hermione! You can help us prepare for anything.”

I do know a lot. Not just cause I was in the tournament but because I am a Meniscus. I don’t really want to do anything of the sort but I could help a lot of people this way. I don’t want anybody to get hurt.

“Fine but we need to find a place to meet in secret and a way to tell people about this while keeping it a secret.”

“Don’t worry Mione we got this. We’ll tell people about whats going on. No one will dare say anything. Everyone hates Umbridge.”  
Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into.

(The Thing’s class)

“…. And that’s why wands are so important and we must never lose them.” Class was finally over. And I learned absolutely nothing. I learned this before I could even talk. The class cleaned up and walked gratefully to the door.

“Not you Ms. Granger. Detention.” What?

“Again? I just had detention!”

“I didn’t say how long you will have it for. I decided two days of detention will be more than adequate.” Sit down. The Pink Thing flicked her wand and warded the doors so no one could enter. She placed the Blood Quill and piece of parchment on my desk.

“Begin” Pink Cow.

I began to write lines on the piece of parchment. My hand stinging the more I wrote. This went on for about ten lines before she stood and walked toward the door.

“I have a other things to attend to. I’ll bring someone in to watch you for the remainder of your time.” She sent a spell out the door and not long after, a woman walked in.

“You called, High Inquisitor?” The woman asked politely if not reluctantly. The Cow had aurors patrolling the school. An abuse of power if I ever saw one.

“Yes. You will watch this student until the end of the hour for their detention. I have other things to attend to.” She sniffed before leaving. I continued my lines. My hand was starting to numb. Stupid Cow.

The auror made her way over to me to look what I was doing. Her bright pink hair changed from orange to red in a matter of seconds.

“Stop, stop! Is that a bloody Blood Quill!?” I smiled. This seemed like a good person, unlike some people.

“It is. Umbridge thought this would get her point across.” I said.

“Bloody harpy! Put that down! You don’t have to do that while I’m here.”

“Thank you. I’m Hermione.” I said, holding my hand out for the second time that day.

“Wotcher! Names Tonks. Never call me by my first name.” She said while shaking my uninjured hand.

“Let’s get out of here ya? That hand needs to be looked at.” Tonks helped me to stand and we made our way down the empty hall way.

(Infirmary)

“Again!?” Madam Pomfrey rushed over to me and looked over my injury. My cut had reopened and was deeper than before.

“Minerva would want to know about this.” She said. But before she could do anything the infirmary doors flew open again.

“That Cow!” I laughed despite my pain. That’s what I said.

“I’m fine professor. Auror Tonks here helped me before it got too bad.” I grabbed onto the auror’s shoulder as she stood next to my cot. Minerva walked over to the auror and swept the surprised girl into a quick hug.

“Thank you! I can’t stand what that Pink Cow does to my students.”

“Of course. I couldn’t let anything like that happen to anybody. I can’t believe she would even dare use a Blood Quill.”

“I know. Thank you Nymphradora. Andy will be proud.” Tonks hair wavered in color.

“Minerva, please. Just Tonks.”

“Of course, dear.”

Madam Pomfrey finished fretting over me and told me to rest for a little while the blood replenishing potion did its work. She went to her office to do some work.

“I have something that I could use you’re help with.” I said to the two women in front of me.  
Both looked toward me and lifted an eyebrow. I explain what the boys and I planned to do and both thought it over thoughtfully.

“It seems like a great idea. The students need to be able to defend themselves. We are in dark times. I’ll see what I can do.” Minerva said.

“I’m in! I hate that Cow. I’ll do whatever you need me for.” I thanked them both.

“We’ll need a place to practice in secret and maybe if Tonks can supervise. Just in case. We are going to be learning new spells.”

“Of course, sounds like a plan!” Tonks smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

“I think I know the perfect place. I’m sure you know of the Room of Requirement?”

“I do” I said.

“Very well. That will be a great place. Now we just need a way to communicate and get people there.”

“Leave that to me.” I said with a grin. Everything’s turning out great. More allies for the cause.  
We’re just getting started.

(The Room of Requirement)

I was standing in the middle of the repurposed room and watched student trickle in. Seems harry and Ron did a good job of rounding people up. I waited about ten minutes after the appointed time before speaking.

“Hello. My name is Hermione and I will be the one teaching this ‘class’. I am tired of Umbridge holding us back. I want to learn something that will help me in the future. I will not let some Ministry lapdog restrict me from learning.” I heard murmurs of agreement among the crowd.

“I’m not here to say I am better then everyone. I am here to teach you how to protect yourselves. I’ve learned from the Tournament and now I am here to help you. If you want to be a part of this group effort to better ourselves then please sign this magical agreement. This just binds us together. This will help to make sure our secret is kept and that no one is here out of ill intent.”  
One by one people came up to the desk to sign their names. I say mostly Gryffindors but there were a mix of other houses as well. I was surprised to see some Slytherins here as well.  
(I have nothing against Slytherins. I’m a Slytherin myself

I saw familiar faces. Luna, Ginny, Colin Creevey, Pansy, and Draco. Pansy and Draco were what really surprised me. But I don’t mind. I know that they aren’t bad people. I looked around the room and smiled.

“Well then, let me officially welcome you to Hogwarts’s Army! Harry here will be distributing these coins.” I held one up so everyone could see.

“This is how we will communicate. All you have to do is pour a little magic into the coin and a short message will appear. You can choice who you want to communicate with. Just me, or with the entire group. This is how you will know when our meetings are. I will put a time and the date. The coin will grow warm when a message is displayed.” There were whispers or wow and blimy circling the room.

“Now that we got all this out of the way, I’m sure you have been uneasy by the presence behind me but don’t worry. This is Auror Tonks. She has agreed to help us and will oversee every practice. She is here for safety reasons.” Tonks waved and started to switch her hair color rapidly. This got many to laugh and relax.

“Shall we start? Today we will be practicing a basic shield charm. I know many of you know the principles of this spell but practicing and getting this spell down could save your life in the long run.” I took out my wand and cast a shield charm.

“Protego!” A shimmering blue shield appeared.

“This spell is a basic one. It will hold for one spell. Now I want to see you try.”

Yells of protego filled the air and blue reflected off the walls. Some were having trouble and I walked around to help. Once everyone got it I spoke again.

“This is normal strength of the spell but I will teach you a way to make the shield even stronger. You must think of yourself protecting someone you care about. Don’t just think about protecting yourself. You need to feel it. You need to want to protect, to shield.” I cast my spell thinking of my mates. The original Protego was not larger and more visibly solid.

“Thinking this way will make your spell much more powerful. Magic isn’t just about knowing the spell and being able to cast it. Its about feeling. You need to want it you need to feel the magic with all your being and your magic will respond in kind.” Everyone went about doing what I said. I even saw Tonks trying it in a corner of the room. I watched Tonks for a little. But she suddenly stopped casting and walked over to a girl on the other side of the room. I followed her path and noticed Luna. No one else noticed but it seemed like Luna was crying. I started to walk over as well.

“Are you alright, hon?” Tonks asked gently.

“Yeah, I just…. Was thinking of my mom. I was thinking about how I would want to protect her if she were still here.”

“Luna…” I reached the duo and wrapped Luna into my arms.

“Its ok Luna. I know thinking about her is hard but I’m sure this will give you strength. I’m sure your mother is very proud of you. You came to learn on your own initiative. Feeling is what’s behind good magic.” I held on to her as she cried. Tonks placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder. Her crying subsided quickly and she pulled away.

“Thank you, Hermione, Ms. Tonks” She said with a watery smile.

“Your welcome. Luna.”

“Of course, dear. Tonks is just fine.”

“Ok. Thanks Tonks.” I looked at the two and smiled. Hm. Something seems to be here. I look forward to seeing how this develops. I bid both women good bye for now and went around the room to review every ones progress with strengthening the Protego spell.

The practice went on till it was time to leave. Everyone was doing well and I was already excited for the next practice.

“We are done for today. Check your coins and be ready for the next practice.”

Everyone started to file out of the room. Harry and Ron approached me.

“Wow, Hermione. This is going great! Thank you for doing this. I feel more prepared already.”

“Of course, Harry. I want to help our fellow students.”

My boys and I were the last to leave. We headed back to the dorm for a well-deserved sleep.


	16. Queen of the Hunt:16

~ Chapter 16 ~

_I'll give you my soul to keep_

_The golden key, forever yeah_

_Yeah, if you'll rock n' roll with me_

_Then we can be together, yeah_

_I want it all – By Bonnie McKee_

(Last Time…)

_“We are done for today. Check your coins and be ready for the next practice.”_

_Everyone started to file out of the room. Harry and Ron approached me._

_“Wow, Hermione. This is going great! Thank you for doing this. I feel more prepared already.”_

_“Of course, Harry. I want to help our fellow students.”_

_My boys and I were the last to leave. We headed back to the dorm for a well-deserved sleep._

(The Room of Requirement)

[Hermione]

“Ok, Neville. I know you can do it. Imagine that you are pulling their wand from their hand yourself. Imagine flicking your wrist and pulling it to you.” Today we were learning to do the Expelliarmus spell. I wanted this spell to be ingrained in their heads. If you can take a wizard’s wand, it’s quite likely that you will have the upper hand. Wandless magic is a different story all together. I had partnered everyone together to practice this spell. Neville was having some trouble to I came over to help. Neville was partnered with Ginny today. I watched him think on what I said before executing a near perfect Expelliarmus. Ginny’s wand landed in my hand, Neville too surprised to catch it himself.

“Very well-done Neville!” I said, patting him on the back.

“I-I did it.”

“You did. Keep it up.” I tossed the wand back to Ginny so they could continue.

 _“The boy isn’t half bad. He’s getting better.”_ Magnus said from next to me. Magus refused to stay in the dorm tonight. He was getting stir crazy. I looked down next to my feet to talk to my familiar.

 _“Yes. He has improved since we started this ‘Hogwarts’s Army’”_ Magnus swished his tail in agreement.

“GAHHHH! Mione! Get your snake away from me!” A shriek filled the room. I snickered to myself as I walked over to Ron.

“It’s your fault Ron. She loved to mess with you.” I smirked down at my other familiar on the floor. Tali was getting bigger. About three feet now. A little too big for my shoulder but we make due.

 _“This boy is amusing!”_ Tali slithered nearer and Ron jumped into the air.

“Mione!”

“Alright jeez.” I looked at her and she got the message. She went to bother the Twins. Tali loved those boys. Everyone here was used to both my familiars by now, except Ron.

I walked over to the Twins. Tali was already weaving through their legs. The twins were casting Expelliarmus perfectly. I smiled when I realized what they were doing. They were casting Expelliarmus then throwing the other wand to their twin. They were switching wands with every successful spell. That’s twins for you, able to use each-others wands without any problems.

“Wotcher, Hermione! Tali here was keeping us company.” Fred said.

“A real treat she is.” George said, tossing a wand to his twin.

“You don’t have to tell me that boys. But thank you for being so sweet to her. She really likes you two as well.” I looked to Tali, she was wiggling, she was pleased. She’s so cute.

“Carry on boys.”

“Gottcha!”

I moved on to Luna on the other side of the room. Luna had Tonks as a partner. Hmmm. They have been close since the first session. I observed the way they interacted with each other. It looks like a mate bond but I know for certain both women are not Magical Creatures. Interesting. I’ll need to keep an eye on this. Intellectual curiosity of course.

“Hey Luna, Tonks! Looks like everything’s going well here.”

“It is. Luna is quite a fast learner.” Tonks smiled brightly as she looked toward me. I smiled as I noticed Luna blush.

“She is, but part of it is that you are a great teacher Tonks.” It was her turn to blush. I love these two!

“Keep up the excellent work!” I walked around the room, giving pointers here and there to some struggling pairs. I stopped to observe another pair when I saw Magnus sitting to watch as well. I smiled as I watched.

“Amazing wand work, Pansy! But if we just adjust your form a little, you will be even better at casting this spell.” I walked other to where Pansy was standing and positioned myself behind her. My right hand grabbed her hand and adjusted her grip on her wand and the position of her arm, while my left leg pushed between hers and separating her legs more.

“Perfect! Remember this stance and grip on your wand Pansy.” I said as I stepped back.

“Ah- ah. Thank you.” I chuckled to myself at her blush and slight stutter in her surprise.

“Of course. We’re here to learn Pansy.” I cast a Tempus as I walked away. It was getting late.

“That’s it for today guys. Great Job! Next time I think you are ready to try casting a Patronus.” Everyone was murmuring excitedly as they started to grab anything they brought with them.

It was only me and Tonks left in the room when Draco walked up to me. I looked to him in surprise.

“What’s up Drake?” I ask. Draco paused before speaking.

“Thanks….” Hmmm?

“I’m sorry?”

“Thanks for what you’re doing here.” I smiled. Draco may have not been the best bloke in Hogwarts, but he seems to have mellowed out with the coming of The Pink Thing.

“Of course, Drake! Everyone needs to know this stuff.” Drake nodded before going quickly to the door where Pansy was patiently waiting. I waved as they left.

(Next session…)

“The Patronus is a very complicated spell and few witches and wizards can actually cast the spell and form a completely corporeal Patronus.” I looked around the room and locked eyes with all the people in the room.

“Some of you may not be able to cast a completely corporeal Patronus. But even an intangible outline of a form is a great feat. Don’t be discouraged if you can’t completely master this spell. The common thing that is known to cast a Patronus is to bring up the happiest memory you can think of. A Patronus is a spell that incorporates happiness and positivity in every wisp. This is how most conjure this spell.” Harry looked confused as he looked at me. Remus had taught him this way. But it was not the only way. Some people don’t have memories that are strong enough to conjure this spell. There is another way.

“First, try casting the Patronus this way. If you still cannot make even an intangible form, I will reveal a secret that I know to help.” The instruction was given, and everyone spread around the room to try. I walked around to help and observe. I corrected a few hand movements and pronunciations, just like old times.

After about 20 minutes, I could see a few intangible Patronus. Luna was one of them. I was not surprised. When people encounter hardship, happy memories are easier to lock on too.

After about 45 minutes a few more intangible Patronus was cast but progress was slow, and people were getting disheartened. I think it was about time. Only Harry and Tonks had been able to cast a corporeal Patronus so far, which is to be expected.

“Alright everyone, I think it’s time I give you the secret that I know for this spell.” Everyone was eager and gathered around me. Once everyone was quiet I started.

“A Patronus is a very complicated spell. A very strong memory needs to be used, that is true. But that is not the only thing that can be used to conjure a Patronus.” I had everyone’s undivided attention at this point.

“Another emotion that we can use besides extreme happiness, is a strong sense of wanting to protect.” Murmurs filled the air.

“A Patronus needs a strong emotion. Happiness I feel, is second. The feeling of wanting to protect and the love for a life, is the strongest emotion that one can feel. Love makes one strong. But it can also destroy you, that is the power of love.” I scanned the room before stepping back and casting my Patronus.

“Expecto Patronum!” I thought of my Mates, my Parents, and my want to teach these students to protect themselves. My complete Patronus spewed from my wand.

A large lion emerged and bounded around the room. There were gasps and clapping as my Patronus flicked between everyone in the room. She finally settled and sat next to me.

“This is my Patronus. The key to this spell is think of someone you would protect, and in turn, happy memories will also surface. Love brings about protectiveness and happiness. You must want to protect this person or people with all your might. Want it. Want the strength to protect.” I stated strongly before dismissing my Patronus.

“Try again. I will be around to help.”

As time went by, more and more intangible Patronus’ were seen floating in the air. Even a few Corporeal Patronus had emerged. I smiled as Luna’s rabbit bounced around her and Neville’s toad jump near his feet. Even Cho and Ron had completed the spell. By the time our time was up many more than I expected had accomplished the spell.

“Those of you that have not gotten an intangible or anything to appear, don’t lose heart. Keep practicing, and if anything, your Patronus will come out when you need it the most, when you feel the most.” I dismissed the class and smiled to myself. Today was very successful.

(That night: Dumbledore’s office)

“In the dream, were you standing next to the victim? Or looking down at the scene?” I watched as Dumbledore interrogated Harry about what he saw.

“Neither, it was like I was…. What’s happening Professor?” Dumbledore seemed to have a lot on his mind as he went to a portrait on the wall and told them to get someone to find Mr. Weasley.

“Sir.” Dumbledore just went to a different portrait and gave instructions to tell Grimmauld Place what had happened and that his children will be arriving there soon by Port Key.

“They found him Albus. They think he’ll make it. Once more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it.” I could tell Harry was getting frustrated. It might be time for me to say something before Harry emotions swirl out of control.

“What is happening to Harry Professor Dumbledore?” I asked firmly. Harry is in distress, he needs an answer. Everything stopped, and I was the center of attention before Professor Snape arrived.

“You… wished to see me, Headmaster?”

“Severus, I’m afraid we can’t wait, not even till the morning. Otherwise, we’ll all be vulnerable.” The professor nodded before grabbing Harry and leading him away. I turned back to look at the Headmaster.

“What can’t wait Professor?”

“Harry must learn Occlumency. The Dark Lord is in his mind.” That was all the information I got before Minerva led me back to the dorm and the Weasley children were left to await the Port Key to see their father.

(Grimmauld Place)

Harry had been having a tough time of learning Occlumency, but it was a good thing that he was having a break here for Christmas. Mr. Weasley was doing well and was as cheerful as ever. We opened presents and exchanged greetings before everyone went about their way around the house. We had sometime before supper would be ready. Sirius took us aside and led us into what seemed like a storage room. The room was dusty, and the air was stale. It seems the room had been closed off for some time.

“This is the Black Family Tree. I felt that I should show you while you were here. This is very old magic. My Parents with their Pureblood mania, I hated them. My mother did that after I ran away.” Sirius pointed to a burned-out spot just above his name. There was a pause as he reminisced.

“This is my deranged cousin. The Black pureblood mania drove her mad. She wasn’t always so insane. I think one day she just snapped.” We looked at the picture that he painted at. Unlike his, this one was not burned away.

I stared at the woman’s face. She was beautiful. Something about her made me stare at the still picture on the tapestry for longer than I needed too. If I ever met this woman, I wonder what I would be able to see in those eyes. Would I see a tortured soul? Or a woman bent around the curve from madness? One isn’t born evil, one is made evil.

“Children! Supper is ready!”

“All right!” Ron let out a yell before racing down the stairs. The three of us laughed as we headed after him. I took one last look at Sirius’ cousin before the door closed.

(At Hagrid’s)

We were at Hagrid’s because Harry needed a break and wanted to talk to a friend that wasn’t us. Harry was still having a hard time. I should set the next HA session soon. I’m sure everyone could benefit from some Occlumency lessons. Maybe I could get Tonks to teach this time. I can’t teach this time without drawing some suspicion. Why would I have ever had a need for Occlumency before now? Occlumency can’t be mastered through books. I wouldn’t have an excuse. I better talk to Tonks.

“Hagrid, what happened? Harry asked when we saw that Hagrid was injured.

“Dumbledore sent me to parlay with the giants.”

“Giants? You found them?” I asked.

“Well they’re not that hard to find to be perfectly honest. They’re so big, see? I tried to get them to join the cause. But, I wasn’t the only one trying to win them over.”

“Deatheaters.”

“Yes. Trying to get them to join You-Know-Who.”

“Did they?”

“I gave them Dumbledore’s message. I suppose some of them remember that he was friendly to them. Some of them anyway.” It seemed to issue was still open ended. Maybe I should go and find them myself or tell mom about it. I’m sure we could do something. Professor had been giving the giants potions to make them smarter and more aware. Perhaps we can reason with them.

“It’s changing out there. Just like last time. There’s a storm coming Harry. We’d all best be ready when she does.”

(The next day during Breakfast)

The Hall was abuzz with conversation. Something was definitely wrong. I took my seat next to the boys and Ginny. I could make out some things being said with my enhanced hearing.

“Have you heard?”

“She’s out.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“It’s the second-time people have escaped.”

 Oh no. People have escaped from Azkaban again? This is bad. Is this the storm Hagrid was predicting would happen?

I picked up a Daily Prophet from the table and immediately saw her. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius’ cousin. The one thought to be mad. I looked closely at the moving picture. Her eyes were striking, the emotion in them was raging as hard as the storm going on outside of these walls. They were tortured and angry. There wasn’t really any madness that I could see, just a very calculating person with grudges and anger. What made you this way?

Good thing I had already talked to Tonks. This session is needed more than ever. I reached into my robe and pulled out the HA coin. I poured some magic into it to let the others know that tonight we would be meeting.

(That night)

Tonks had taught what needed to be taught before she set the class to be in pairs.

“Pair up with someone you don’t mind knowing your secrets. And if you don’t want somethings to be known, try and keep them out.”

“Harry.” I called Harry over to be my partner in this. This way I could help him personally and not let anyone into my secrets at the same time. Harry knew my secrets.

“I got ya Mione.”

We had been going back and forth a little. Harry obviously couldn’t penetrate my solid walls, so we moved on to getting Harry better.

“Harry, you need to imagine in your mind a wall or a safe to protect yourself from entry. You need to build these walls and strengthen them. Will your mind to protect itself. Think about the things that you need to protect. The need and will to protect is what will strengthen your mind, just like the Patronus spell last time. Emotion and will is the key.”  Harry nodded and closed his eyes. I waited for him to build his walls before trying again.

“Harry! Very good. They are getting stronger. You can protect against novices now, but you can’t protect yourself from me or someone like Tonks yet. Keep trying Harry. Trial and error will help you to know what makes the strongest wall.” Harry had improved during this session and everyone here seemed to have at least some grasp on how to protect their minds.

“Keep practicing everyone. Occlumency is not something one can master immediately. Occlumency is just like any kind of skill, practice makes you better.” Tonks wrapped up the session for tonight.

I’m glad. We are a lot more protected than we were before. Hopefully everyone will keep at it. Occlumency might be very important with everything that has been happening. A storm is brewing. We need to be well equipped for when it hits.

 


	17. Queen of the Hunt: 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back after a long seven months. Heres chapter 17. Umbridge is back and ready to wreak some havoc on our poor students or Hogwarts.

~ Chapter 17~

“I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,

But its feeling just like every other morning before,

Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour

And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye

Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?”

  * How Far We’ve Come By Matchbox Twenty



(Last time…)

_“Keep practicing everyone. Occlumency is not something one can master immediately. Occlumency is just like any kind of skill, practice makes you better.” Tonks wrapped up the session for tonight._

_I’m glad. We are a lot more protected than we were before. Hopefully everyone will keep at it. Occlumency might be very important with everything that has been happening. A storm is brewing. We need to be well equipped for when it hits._

(The Great Hall turned OWLs prison)

[Hermione]

I

Was

Bored.

Sure, OWLs are important for the future of every student, but I am not like any normal student. I’ve had the leisure and access to read my families libraries. I’ve read and been taught to be ready for anything. And these OWLs are a walk in the park. The test had barely begun, and I had finished. At this point I was just scribbling on the edges of the paper then banishing the marks to start all over again. Time was going slowly, but it seemed even slower with The Over Bridge looking over us with a giant ass swinging pendulum in the front of the Hall.

Goddess please. With all your grace, please help me.

Hm?

There was a noise outside of the hall and The Overlord- I mean- Over Bridge, is going to check it out. Please let it be a decent distraction, I’m gonna lose my mind.

Umbridge opens the door and a spark of light wizzes around her nose and flies past her into the Hall. The little spark explodes, and fireworks are unleashed into the air. And with the explosions, my boredom is up in flames.

Only one, well two, things come to mind. The Weasley twins. Just as I thought this the twins flew in and more fireworks are blown. The Hall is now filled with noise, a vast difference to what it was a few short moments ago.

With a wand wave and a flick of a wrist the tests are in the air and all the teachers and students alike are out Hogwarts’s doors to witness two triumphant wizards fly off into the sun. Cheers and clapping fill the air. There are smiles on every person’s face, well, most people. I gaze over the crowd and spot Minerva. She was smiling but at the same time looked conflicted. Don’t worry love, I’m sure the tests will still be done, eventually. My carefree smile was short lived however, life goes on.

“Hermione, Sirius.” I turn around to face the body attached to the hand that was placed on my shoulder. Harry. I understood immediately with out knowing any details. Harry had had another vision. I pull him with me out of the crowd and toward the winding stairs. Quiet was needed. Once we were alone and in a much quieter and calm place, I looked to him for answers.

“Harry, what is it?”

“I…. I was able to block out Voldy, but I decided with might be best to let it through just in case. It was Sirius, they had him and were torturing him. I… I think it was in the department of mysteries. It was that same door I’ve been seeing in my dreams. Somethings wrong Hermione. We got to do something!” I weighted the options quickly in my head and decided on the best course of action.

“Harry, this could be a trap. If this connection, you have is two ways he might know that you were the one that saved Mr. Weasley. This could be Old Voldy trying to get to you. If this is the case Harry, we need to think more calmly about this first. What can we do to see if Sirius is alright?”

“Um. Try and get in contact with him?”

“Yes. Harry, I think we need to go and talk to McGonagall.”

“Ok.”  Harry and I hurry up the stairs and head toward Minerva’s Office.

_“Minerva.”_

_“What is it love?”_

_“Something has happened. Meet me at your quarters.”_

_“I’m coming.”_

I stopped broadcasting my thoughts and we focused on getting to Minerva’s quarters.

(Inside Minerva’s quarters)

“So, tell me what has happened.” Minerva says as she pours us some tea.

“We need to use your Floo to contact Sirius. Harry had a vision about Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. We need to make sure this isn’t some kind of trap to lure Harry.”

“Very well. Umbridge can change all she can in Hogwarts, but this is my quarters. You’re safe here. The Floo powder is right above the mantle. Umbridge may think she has all the Floo’s monitored but she underestimates me, there are ways to circumvent such things.”

Harry moved over to the fireplace and threw some powder into the fire. Kreachers face appeared in the fire.

“The…. Master is not in right now. Leave a message and I will… attempt to repeat it.” The little creep said with a snarl. I gently moved Harry out of the way.

“Kreacher, where is your master?” I said. Kreacher made a disgusting face as if fighting with himself.

“You maybe be princess, but you are not mine.” Sigh. Loyal beast, isn’t he? But to who?

“I’m coming through.”

“You can’t-!” I cut him off and pushed my way through. Harry and Minerva followed.

“SIRIUSSSS!!!!” I yelled and shortly after I heard a slight crash. Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

“What is it?” He asked in a panic. No one answered, Harry just threw himself toward his Godfather for a hug.

“I had a vision that you were being tortured by Voldy.”

“As you can see little one, I’m just fine.” Sirius said while returning the hug.

“Your… elf told us you were out.” I said.

“Is that so?” Sirius let go of Harry and looked about to strike the elf. Kreacher’s fell and he was ready for the hit.

I grabbed Sirius’ arm before he could. The elf was a piece of work but didn’t deserve to be hit. By the way Sirius treated the elf, I’m pretty sure why he had wavering loyalty.

“Sirius. Hitting anything is not how we solve things. Violence is a last resort.” I released his arm. Sirius looked into my eyes and seemed to be trying to read me.

“I understand. Perhaps my childhood has had a negative effect on me. I’ve always hated my house and my parents.” Sirius seemed chastised and I decided to leave with Minerva to give Harry some time with him Godfather. I turned to leave but was stopped by something pulling my robe. I looked down and found Kreacher grasping the end of my robe.

“Thank you much…. Miss.” Kreacher seemed hesitant but sincere.

“Of course, sir.” I said and smiled at the creature that had no doubt been through a lot. Age brings about experience, some not so rewarding.

“…Hermione.”

‘Yes Sirius?” I said as I turned to look at him.

“Would you like Kreacher? I feel that habit and the past would case to still treat Kreacher badly, would you like to take him?” I looked down to see what the little elf thought. Kreacher’s ears were perked up and looking at his current master. I couldn’t see his face, but he seemed to be hopeful. I sighed. I can’t leave the poor thing.

“Very well. I would be happy to have him.” Sirius nodded and waved his wand. I felt something change within me and knew it was the change in ownership. I nodded in return and turned to leave with my Mate in tow as well as the newest edition to my growing family.

“Come dear, let us go.” I said. Kreacher nodded eagerly and we returned to Minerva’s quarters. Harry would return when he was ready.

(Minerva’s quarters)

We stepped through the Floo and I turned to Kreacher.

“You may do what you want little one. If you want to work in the kitchens, go ahead. If you wanna just laze around all day until I call you that’s fine as well. I know that elves need to be in service of a master, as is your curse, but you may do whatever you like. Here. Buy yourself whatever, even clothes if you wish.” I dug into my robe pocket and gave the elf a galleon. The elf gasped the large coin in his hands and looked at it in awe.

“Miss will let Kreacher buy what it wants?”

“Yes. You are not my slave dear. Do what you will. I will call if I need anything. Or come see me if you need anything.” Kreacher placed a shaky hand on my leg in thanks before popping away.

“That was very kind of you love.”

“It is not in my nature to be overbearing or a mistress. It will never be so. I want everyone to just be friends of mine, comrades when I need them, or when they need me. They will help me, and I will help them as well, in any way I can that is within my power.” I said. I turned to Minerva to see her smiling gently at me. I walked over and wrapped her into my arms.

“I love you Minerva, but I must go. There is still chaos outside of these comfy walls of yours. Better go before I’m missed. Harry will return soon I’m sure. Help him out when he does will you, love?”

“Of course, Mon Gradh.” I left reluctantly. Time to see what chaos The Over Bridge has wrought.

(Later… The Common Room)

Voldemort had attacked the ministry. Made an absolute mess of the Department of Ministries. He and his followers ransacked the place, Especially the room of prophesies. He must have been looking for the one about Harry. But too bad one can’t read a prophesy that isn’t for them. Voldemort revealed himself and the Minister and the ministry were all in a giant tizzy. Seems Voldemort was mad that his little bait didn’t work. Too bad so sad. I’m smarter than that, and I will protect my friends with my life.

A storm is certainly brewing and getting worse by the day. With Voldemort completely out of the closet…,  Hehe, he will sure make a move, a much bolder move and start reigning havoc all over Europe. We need to prepare ourselves for what is to happen. I have asked Tonks to help and teach the HA more spells and tricks to protect themselves. We need more knowledge of spells. Stunners will not cut it, not anymore. The Death Eaters will not have any mercy and will aim and fight to kill. We need to match the same intent, at least aiming higher than to just stun. We need to defend ourselves and everyone around us. A dark time is surely on the horizon.

The rest of the year was cancelled and to resume the following year. The ministry was evaluating their wards and security and had ordered Hogwarts and its professors to do the same. Umbridge was taken off as Head and Dumbledore was reinstated. At least one thing about the following year will be calm. No UnderBore as a teacher or a over lord. Our HA meetings will continue next school year, after the summer recess. Though the physical HA meetings will not take place every so often I will be sure to use the communication coins to send out a topic or spell that they should look up or start to study. Just because we don’t meet doesn’t mean to slack off. Reading and just knowing thinks could save your life. Now that I am back home I plan to train with my parents and study with extra effort. It is needed now more than ever. The climax is sure to come, and I, we, need to be ready.


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 18 ~

_“Trying to live and love_

_With a heart that can’t be broken_

_Is like trying to see the light_

_With eyes that can’t be opened_

_Yeah, we both carry baggage_

_We picked up on our way_

_So, if you love me, do it gently”_

_-Glass by Thompson Square_

(Recap)

_The rest of the year was cancelled and to resume the following year. The ministry was evaluating their wards and security and had ordered Hogwarts and its professors to do the same. Umbridge was taken off as Head and Dumbledore was reinstated. At least one thing about the following year will be calm. No UnderBore as a teacher or an Overlord. Our HA meetings will continue next school year, after the summer recess. Though the physical HA meetings will not take place, every so often I will be sure to use the communication coins to send out a topic or spell that they should look up or start to study. Just because we don’t meet doesn’t mean a free pass to slack off. Reading and just knowing thinks could save your life. Now that I am back home I plan to train with my parents and study with extra effort. It is needed now more than ever. The climax is sure to come, and I, we, need to be ready._

(The Great Hall – First day back)

Hogwarts was my second home, where I met all my friends and loved ones, and now I’m back again for my sixth year but something was bothering me. It’s been about 3 months since I’ve gotten a letter from Fleur. I’ve been writing but haven’t got anything back. I wrote Gabby to see if anything had happened, but she said nothing was out of the ordinary as far as she knew. Fleur was still working at Gringotts’s bank as a curse breaker. I tried to visit to see what was wrong but every time I went it seemed like she was always out of the country doing research or on a job.

Harry was next to me while Ron was across from us. They were both talking but I wasn’t listening. I wasn’t feeling good at the moment. Something was gonna happen and I feared what. My body was tense, and Harry was the first to notice.

“Mione?” I barley heard him. His voice just swirled around my head for a few seconds but got blotted out by my other thoughts.

“Mione?!” Harry tried again but I was distracted again by the incoming Owl post for the morning. The first day back was always filled with good luck letters from family about the upcoming year or care packages with candy and school supplies.

The Hall was filled with excitement and the crinkling of chocolates being opened but the one letter that fell into Ron’s hands, was my down fall.

“Oh, it’s from Mum!” Ron tore the package open and three things fell out. Some candy for Ron and Ginny, a letter, and a few folded cards tied together. Ron immediately threw one to Ginny and tore into his own. Ron shoved the whole chocolate frog into his mouth before it could get away, the picked up the letter.

“Mum says hi guys, and to have a good year. Oh? Mum said she got this in the mail for us. Said they couldn’t send it to Hermione and that Harry probably wouldn’t be able to get his because of your uncle.”

“Just let us know what it is Ron, its probably all the same” Harry said.

Ron picked up his and read it.

“Oh, uh.” Ron stammered.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

Ron glanced over the card at me hesitantly and gave us our cards. I was shaking. This must be what was making me feel bad all day, since I got to Hogwarts. Something bad is in this letter and my instincts were telling me not to open it. I hesitated while Harry opened his.

“WHAT?!” Harry yelled. He was angry, not much could get Harry angry. It had to be bad.

I moved to open my letter.

“Hermione, wait!” Harry tried to stop me, but it was too late.

_To one Ms. Hermione Granger:_

_We could like to cordially invite you to a very special occasion._

_Together, Mr. Billius Weasley and Ms. Fleur Delacour, would like to happily invite you to join them for their joyful union in Marriage._

I couldn’t read the rest. I knew everything that I needed to know. My vision was blurry, and I was shaking.

“Mione!”

“Hermione!”

I needed out.

I launched myself out of my sitting position and bolted toward the double doors. I barely stopped myself from breaking Hogwarts’ wards and apparating out.

[Minerva]

It hurt. My mate was hurting.

As soon as Hermione bolted up and headed toward the doors, I was up as well. I don’t know what was going on, but all I knew was that my Mate was hurting. I couldn’t even imagine what Hermione was feeling right now. If what I was feeling right now was only a sliver of what a Mate can feel with a Mating bond, Hermione but be in unimaginable pain.

I passed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley just as they were moving to stand and follow.

“Stay. I will go.” I couldn’t see their faces as I had already passed them, but I knew they were hesitant but the slowly sat back down by what I could hear. I had moved just as quick as Hermione but as soon as she was out the doors, in the hallway and out of sight, she ran as fast as she could, faster than any human could ever run. I couldn’t do the same yet, I was a second behind and still in the Great Hall. I heard the Grand Entrance doors slam open just as I made it out the Great Hall. With relief, I charged after my Mate. I was getting closer now that I was running at full capacity, but Hermione was still far ahead of me.

Hermione was tearing down trees in her path as she ran with wild abandon, I followed through the ravaged path being made.

Hermione was heading for the clearing that I always went to when I changed every full moon. Her path was clear. Hermione had changed about half way there and so did I. She was even faster now in this form, and I tried to pick up my pace. I was a few seconds out from the clearing before I hollowed howl pierced the air. It was so loud, and the pain was so profound that I stumbled, but I pushed on and finally made it to the clearing.

[Harry]

Hermione had left the Hall in a hurry and McGonagall followed close behind. Of course, she was her mate and Hermione was in so much pain. The second I looked at that invitation, I was furious. I was furious and incredibly worried. I was seething but through that I was out of sorts for Hermione. Fleur was supposed to be Hermione’s Mate together with McGonagall! What the bloody hell is going on!?

Ron doesn’t know yet about Hermione, but he knows that they were together. He was worried as well but not as much as me because I know more about the situation. Hermione planned to tell Ron about everything when we got back. I was going to be the backup. But with this, it will be obviously postponed.

I can’t believe this! I thought a Mate was a Mate. How can Fleur do this?! I’m obviously missing information of some kind.

My thoughts were cut off as a howl filled the air.

Hermione.

The Hall was filled with worried students and alert professors. There were whispers of wolves of werewolves. I wasn’t paying attention. The howl was filled with pain and sorrow. I was close to tears, not just because of the sorrow reflected in the howl but because I knew it was Hermione. One of my best friends was in pain and there was nothing I could do.

“Settle down. Return to your common rooms. Prefects lead the way. You are safe here.” Dumbledore dismissed the students and the Hall was alight with noise and clattering. Everyone was about, but I stayed still. I didn’t attempt move until Ron yelled at me.

“Eh Harry! We got to go. Its scary but the professors will take care of it.”

I slowly followed Ron and the rest of the students out, still grieving with my friend as I went.

[Hermione]

I wasn’t in control anymore. My wolf had taken over, my instincts were screaming at me to run. And my body obeyed. Without thinking I ran. I ran, no matter what was in my way. I ran away and into the forbidden forest, feeling safer among the trees then out in the open with the night sky. My instincts told me it was to open. I was to vulnerable out in the open, too hurt. Safer in the trees.

My body took me to a familiar clearing and my mind signaled to me that I was a safe enough distance from anything ready to hurt me more.

I screamed. I howled. I shattered.

I fell to the forest floor and dug my claws into the dirt. I heard whimpering as I curled into a ball on the floor. Was that me? I couldn’t tell anymore. I lay there for what felt like hours until I was enveloped in a warmth that my quivering body clung too, needed with everything it had. I don’t know how long I lay there unaware, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered right now, except this warmth that helped me to breathe.

[Magnus]

Something was wrong.

My feline ears picked up a pained howl in the distance. Hermione had said something was going to happen and that her instincts were on high alert. Oh no.

Tali seemed to sense something was wrong with her Mistress as well because she hissed and wiggled out from under the bed spread. She swerved over to me and curled around my shoulders, as if knowing that I was on my way to Hermione. She was right.

I couldn’t leave this room with out being noticed and I can’t just break a window to get out, so I changed back to my human form and called out.

“Kreacher!”

“Yes Ms. Hermione’s familiar?” Kreacher popped into the room and looked at me expectantly. Kreacher had been a fine elf since Hermione employed his friendship. Helping around the castle and then at the Meniscus castle as well. He got to know everything that was going on.

“Take me to Hermione.” I said.

“At once.” Kreacher grasped my pant leg and popped us away.

We landed in the Forbidden forest in the clearing that we changed in on the full moon for the first time. I looked around quickly and found a huddled mass of wolf fur on the ground. A blend of two colors. Minerva and Hermione.

I saw them before I heard the pained cries.

“What?” I was cut off from saying anything else because Minerva whipped her head around and growled loudly at me, protective of her hurting Mate. She seemed to recognize me and Kreacher because she just grunted and turned back to Hermione.

I didn’t say anything else, neither did Kreacher. We just sat a few feet away on the forest floor. We wanted to help but knew that all we could do was sit and just be here as a comforting presence.

Time passed, the sun had risen and the fallen. But still we sat.

Hermione was in pain, we would not move.

[Hermione]

I was slowly coming back, noticing more things as time went on. My mind was slowly putting pieces back together. I first noticed that the warmth by my side was Minerva. Then that we were on the ground. It took some time before I realized that we were in the forest and that there were more then just us present. It was much later that I noticed that some time during all my pain, I had returned to my human form.

I slowly came back to myself, but I was still broken.

“Minerva…” My voice was raspy and cracking.

“I’m here.” Tears still ran down my face, but I needed to get up. My body would not survive much longer with no food or water. Though not very important at the moment, my mind told me that there were still things that I needed to do. My Mate was also in pain and I needed to make sure what happened had really happened. I needed answers.

“Help me up.” I said slowly. Minerva shifted and helped me stand. I looked around to get a look at the other smells present. I saw Magnus, Tali, and Kreacher.

“Kreacher.”

“Yes.” Kreacher seemed to know what I wanted as he left but was back in a matter of seconds. I reached out and took the offered food. I ate silently. Once I was done, I looked up toward the direction of the castle.

“I need to know.” I said resolutely. What was going on? Was this real? And if it was, what do I do? My thoughts were scrambled, and I couldn’t really figure out right from left. I needed confirmation first. But most importantly, I needed my parents.


	19. Chapter 19

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you wanna go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._

_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

My Wish by Rascal Flatts

(Last time…)

_“I need to know.” I said resolutely. What was going on? Was this real? And if it was, what do I do? My thoughts were scrambled, and I couldn’t really figure out right from left. I needed confirmation first. But most importantly, I needed my parents._

[Jane Meniscus- Hermione’s mom- ruler or wolves]

Alice and I were in the thrown room deciding on what to do about the growing Luna Nova problem when a feeling comes over us. The kind of feeling that can be felt in the air around us and you instantly know something unpleasant was about to happen.

“Alice.”

“I know, love.”  We braced our selves for whatever was to happen when the doors to the thrown room are opened.

“Hermione?”

“Hey Mom, Mother.” Her voice was quiet and subdued. She was never like this, something was wrong. I took my eyes off my daughter for a second to observe the people with her. Magnus and Tali were with her, her Mate Minerva as well, a young girl, and a tiny elf.

I took a hard-long look at her. I noticed the black under her eyes indicating a lack of sleep, the redness of her eyes that told me of long nights and tears. The last thing I noticed was the way she held herself. she was slightly slouching and seemed barely able to stand on her own two feet.

“From the beginning.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” She said before going into her story.

(A week prior) [Hermione]

“What can this Goblin help you with Ms. Meniscus?” Our Clan had many dealings with the Goblins. Goblins were trustworthy folk. Trust is built with exchanges of items and favors and you will never have a more reliable ally.

“I would like to speak with Ms. Fleur Delacour.” I said as strong as I could.

“Ah, I am sorry Ms. Meniscus. Ms. Delacour and Mr. Weasley are out on a job. I cannot disclose their location as only they and the client know. Trust and secrecy between clients are a part of a Curse-Breaker’s job. Curse-Breakers deal with many dangerous items and very valuable ones. Clients want absolute privacy in these matters. I only know that they will be back in time for their upcoming matrimonies. Can I help you in any other way?” I flinched a little at the reminder of the close approaching marriage.

“Thank you very much Gunguk for your help.”

“Of course, Miss. Have a prosperous day.”

“You as well Gunguk.” I say as I turn to the exit. The others were waiting for me outside.

“Time for plan B guys.” I say as I cough a little. My chest was getting tighter as time went by. I needed to try my hardest to find answers.

I grip Minerva’s arm as Magnus hangs on to me. We were off.

(Beauxbatons School of Magic)

Time to find my last resort for answers, Gabrielle Delacour. Minerva was hesitant to leave my side but needed to let the Headmistress know that we were visiting. She left in a hurry as Magnus, Tali on Magnus’ shoulder, and I, head off to find our target. I recognized some of the women from the Tri-Wizard Tournament as I passed by. Whispers floated in the air as I breezed past everyone. I had no time to stop and say hi, I was on a mission.  I finally spot a familiar head of hair that reminded me so much of her sister. My chest ached as I stalked closer.

A few of the girls facing my way started to gasp and whisper to each other excitedly. They seem to know who I am, no matter.

“What is it?” I hear Gabby ask in confusion. She turns around just as I make it to their little group.

Gabby looks incredibly surprised, who can blame her?

“Hermione?” She gasps out.

“Hello Gabby.” I say as I manage a pained smile. “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course. Come with me. I have my own room now that Fleur isn’t here at the school anymore.” We follow Gabby through the school and come upon a hallway with brightly decorated doors. She stops at one and spins a few of the décor on the door, it makes a pleasant noise as it swings open.

“Now what can I help with?” Gabby asks as the door closes behind Magnus. By the look in her eyes, she must know.

“What is going on Gabby?” I ask as I let my barely concealing mask fall. My face goes from neutral to greatly pained. Tears start to form in her Sapphire eyes as she finally sees the pain I was hiding.

“I truly don’t know. She just stopped writing to me one day after saying that she had met an older brother of one of your friends at work. Said he was her only friend among all the other serious Curse-Breakers. She talked about him and how he had been changed while on a trip to Egypt. She said that she was going to help him get through it because he was her best friend at work. It seemed fine and I believed it was just a close friendship, but her letters just stopped coming and then we got a Wedding invitation. Hermione, I tried to send letter and ask what the bloody hell was going on, but I didn’t get an answer.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“I see.” I open my eyes and stare at the wall. “She’s found a Mate.”

“WHAT?!” Minerva had just gotten to the door it seemed and had heard what I said. Gabby hurried to open the door and let her in.

“I don’t understand. You, we, are her Mates.”

“That is true Minerva. But it is far more complicated then that. I only have Soul Mates while other magical creatures have Soul Mates and Mates. Even you Minerva, could find a Mate even though I was your Soul Mate and decide that you would be happier with them.”

“I would never!” She yells.

“I’m not saying you would Minerva, But you could. You could decide that you would rather be with them instead of me. Soul Mates are those you connect the most with spiritually, but the Goddess also made Mates, so that if something happened to the Soul Mates or something else happened where the Soul Mates couldn’t be together, the Mates could be the one to help them, so they wouldn’t be alone. Finding your Mate is a lot more common then to find your Soul Mate. Sometimes these things happen Minerva. Even humans can meet their Mates or Soul Mates. Though Werewolves seem to always stick with their Soul Mates because of the spiritual connect with their wolves, but it can be different with other species. The books in my family’s library has many books on the subject. We should go there next. You might understand better. But I have a feeling Bill is Fleurs Mate and she has picked him. I mean, mated to the next Queen of the Werewolves must be hard to wrap your head around.” I turn around toward the door before anyone can say anything.

“Let’s go see my parents. Minerva, please let the Headmaster know that something important has come up with family and that I’ll need to return home. I’ll get a port key ready for the area just outside of Meniscus Castle. The Wards won’t let anyone but me apparate into the Castle directly. In my state right now, I don’t want to risk side-along apparating everyone.”

“Can- can I go as well?” I turn back around to look at Gabby. Gabby was still crying softly but seemed determined to go, want answers just as much as each of us.

“Very well. Min, please let the Headmistress know.” I say as I go off to get some fresh air outside. “I’ll wait outside. When everything is set here, lets return to Hogwarts.”

(Meniscus Castle- Present) [Jane Meniscus]

I was shaking. There were so many emotions battling inside me for dominance and I couldn’t tell which one was winning. I was reeling and unable to do anything at the moment. But it seemed my Wife was a lot quicker to sort herself out.

“WHAT?! She hurt my BABY!” I was quick to react now. Wouldn’t want anyone to lose all their limbs.  I grabbed Alice and wrapped her into my arm.

“I know babe, I know. I’m mad too. I have so many emotions right now, but our baby needs us right now.” I whisper into her ear. She stopped struggling to get free, but she was tense, and she was never tense. This was affecting us greatly.

“Hermione let us go to the Library I’m sure there is some- “I stop suddenly as something I remember my mother teaching me about this exact situation pop into my head. I whined loudly in pain.

“Honey?” “Mum?” I hear.

This is bad. This is horrible. This can’t be happening. Artemis why?

I waved to the guards to leave the room. As soon as it was only us and Hermione’s friends I grabbed my wand and warded the room with the strongest silencing and privacy wards that I could muster in my state of mind.

“Mum?” Hermione was worried of course, she hadn’t seen me this way since her Great-Grandfather died.

I grabbed my wife’s hand firmly into mine.

“I haven’t told even you this honey because even I forgot it until just now. My Mother, Grandma Kiha to you Hermione, told me this story about a curse that was placed on the Meniscus Clan, the Royal Family. It was a powerful sorcerer that was aligned with the Luna Nova Clan long ago. It was around the time when Artemis chose us in the Great Wolf War to lead, to be royalty. The Nova were angry and employed the help of a sorcerer to curse us. The curse made it so that we would only ever have Soul Mates, no Mates, just Soul Mates. These Soul Bonds are already very hard to come by, but the curse also made it so that if our Soul Mate were to die or to leave us for another… we wouldn’t be able to live.”

“But, but, what about your Grandma honey? Your Grandpa died, and your Grandmother is still alive today.”

“That is true Alice. But it was because they were not Soul Mates. They just fell in love and married. Soul Mates are hard to find love. We, and Hermione, were lucky to find each other.” I explained.

It was silent for too long. I had no idea how long the silence stretched on for, but Hermione was the first to break it.

“I see. That must be why I seem to be coughing for no reason and getting weaker. My body is tied.” Hermione seemed to take this matter-a-factly. She seemed resigned to her fate.

“Hermione, dear- “

“Mother. Fleur has made her choice and seems to be happy. I can’t fault her for wanting to be happy. Her choice has been made and I will not force anything. I love Fleur and Minerva, but I will not make her change her mind. She would resent me, and I would grow to hate myself if I forced her to stay with me.” Minerva came up behind Hermione and wrapped her into her arms. I closed my eyes. Hermione was always this way, always thinking of others rather then herself. I was biased toward making Fleur stay but I also understood Hermione’s point.

“I understand.”

“Dear?!”

“Alice. This is her choice. I understand, I’m sure you understand too.” I said as I grasped her hand harder. Alice seemed to curl into herself and cried.

The Thrown room was somber and moist with tears. Once it calmed slightly, I unwarded the room and told Hermione that she could stay here for as long as she wanted. I sent some maids and butlers to get some rooms ready for the rest of our visitors.

(Meniscus Library) [Hermione]

Over the past few days, very few words were spoken. I spent most of the time silently lying on the bed with Minerva or spending the hours in my safe space. The Library could almost distract me from what was happening, what was going to happen.

My Grandparents and my Great-Grandma came to spend time with me. They understood but were very adamant about going to see Fleur or to come to the wedding so that they could have some words. I made everyone promise. I made my parents, grandparents, and my great-grandmother to promise to not come. They would not do anything to compromise Fleurs day.

“Hermione.” I heard a voice say my name from the entrance.

“I know.” I said. It was time.

Minerva walked over to me with my parents and helped me to stand. The last few days leading to the wedding had been hard. I was deteriorating. I couldn’t walk on my own anymore. They placed me on my wheelchair. The wheelchair could move on its own, but Minerva insisted on pushing me herself. I let her.

Minerva led me to the entrance of the Castle where everyone was waiting. Gabby was in a beautiful dress, Magnus a dashing suit, Kreacher in his best, and all the servants, were at the door waiting.

Gabby, Magnus, and Kreacher were at my side as I was rolled through the rows of servants that bowed as I passed. I smiled at them. Many of them had been with me since birth. I looked one last time at my parents, grandparents, and great-grandmother, before we left in a pop.

(The Burrow)

The Weasleys had planned everything. The wedding wasn’t very extravagant, but it was intimate and small for family and close friends. The giant shade was lined with chairs, so I told Minerva to set us in the back, so we wouldn’t be in the way.

The wedding went on and I zoned out. I didn’t listen to anything that was being said or being done. I snapped to attention when Minerva placed her hand gently on my shoulder. I looked up and saw flowers being thrown and Bill and Fleur smiling. I smiled as well through the pain in my chest. I watched as the chairs were magically rearranged and tables appeared. The chairs and tables were floating around and finding their home when Fleur’s eyes met with mine. Fleur’s eyes went from startled to sad to confused in the matter of a few seconds. Understandable. Who would expect an ex at a wedding? Or in a wheel chair no less.

The tables and chairs found their places and a dance floor appeared in the middle of it all. My eyes were glued to the new couple, mostly Fleur, as they danced. She seemed tense now that she saw me. Of course, it must be uncomfortable to know that I was watching. Bill had been stolen by Molly and they danced a song while Fleur danced with her father. The band that was hired was very good. Very multi-dimensional. A slow song came up and I looked up to the sky and thanked Artemis. This song was perfect at the moment. I swallowed a pepper up potion and a potion for strengthening the muscles before I stood shakily. I grabbed Minerva’s hand to steady myself before I walked over to Fleur.

“May I have this dance?” I ask her as I hold my hand up. Fleur hesitated before grabbing my offered hand.

(One Last Cry- Kim Jo Han- original by Brian McKnight)

_My shattered dreams, and broken heart_

_Are mending on a shelf_

_I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else_

_Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone_

I held Fleur close as we danced.

_I give my best to you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_I was here, you were there_

_Guess we never could agree_

_While the sun shines on you, I need some love to rain on me_

_Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone_

Fleur was starting to cry, and I wiped the tears away. I smiled. I hope Fleur knows that I love her and that I don’t resent her or hate her.

_Gotta get over you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_But have one last cry, one last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

The song came to an end and I touched my forehead to Fleur’s.

“I love you, Fleur. Be happy for me.” I let go of Fleur and walked away before I did something I would regret. I had only made it a foot before Fleur grabbed me by my hand and led me away from everyone else.

We stopped at the side of the Weasleys’ Burrow. Fleur was crying and grasped my hand harder.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” I smiled at her down cast form.

“It’s alright Fleur.”

“Its not. Why are you in a wheel chair? Why are you so calm about this? I’ve done something horrible to you!”

“Because I love you.”  Fleur was about to speak but s figure came between us and pushed be back with so much force that I stumbled.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Bill’s voice was different from normal, deeper, raspier. “This is my wife! MINE!” I looked into Bill’s eyes. They were dark and enraged.

“Hermione! This isn’t Bill please help him!” I heard Fleur scream from behind Bill’s large form.

“You wretch! How dare you?! I told you that I would- “I was in action before he could even finish. In a flash I was behind Bill and grabbing the back of his neck. I forced him to the ground and put my knee into his back. I knew what to do. If what Fleur was saying was true I needed to use a special spell developed by my family to deal with such things. I lifted my free hand and placed it on Bill’s head. Once my hand started to glow, Bill stopped struggling.

“I’m sorry1 Please forgive me my Princess! I can’t control it. I didn’t know Fleur was your Mate I just I couldn’t help it!” Bill seemed to be back to his senses, just in time too. Molly, fleurs parents, and all my friends and Minerva came over to find out why we had gone missing.

“Why are you holding my son down on the floor!?” Molly was the first to speak. I released Bill and he stood up to face his Mother.

“Mum. It’s my fault, everything is my fault. I’m too weak. I knew what was happening was wrong, but I wasn’t strong enough to stop it.”

“What are you talking about Bill, sweetie?”

“I’ll explain.” Fleur said wiping tears from her eyes. “It all started when I first started working at Gringotts as a Curse-Breaker.”


	20. Chapter 20

 

~ Chapter 20 ~

_I’d love to know just what you’re thinking_

_Every little river, running through your mind_

_You give, and you take_

_You come, and you go_

_You leave me here_

_Wonderin’ if I’ll ever know_

_How much you care or how much you don’t_

_Somebody’s Heartbreak- Hunter Hayes_

(Last time….)

_“Why are you holding my son down on the floor!?” Molly was the first to speak. I released Bill and he stood up to face his Mother._

_“Mum. It’s my fault, everything is my fault. I’m too weak. I knew what was happening was wrong, but I wasn’t strong enough to stop it.”_

_“What are you talking about Bill, sweetie?”_

_“I’ll explain.” Fleur said wiping tears from her eyes. “It all started when I first started working at Gringotts as a Curse-Breaker.”_

[No-ones point of view] (A few months prior)

Fleur was beyond excited, it was her first day on the job as a Curse-Breaker. Being employed at Gringotts in and of itself is an accomplishment, the goblins only employ the people that they feel will turn them profit in the long run, that they feel is competent enough not to mess anything up. The Goblins were just getting her to sign some papers, nothing much. Just the normal stuff like, no liability to maiming, death, injury, uncurable diseases or curses, the usual.

After my short tour around the areas of Gringotts that I was allowed to enter, I was introduced to some of my colleagues. There was a smattering of women among the group, but it was mostly men. There was no sleep for the weary though as I was immediately sent on my first job. It was just a routine check at some museum to check for any curses on their newly acquired item. There were only a few minor wilting curses to anyone that tries to use it, but no harm done. It was simple so far, but I knew not to get complacent. Curse-breaking was a dangerous job. I made my way back to the job office to turn in my report. Just as I was making my way out to return to my assigned living quarters, I ran into one of my co-workers.

“Hey there Fleur, how’d the first job go?”

“It was just the usual wilting curses, nothing to major. But I know that not every job will be like this.” I said to him while we started to walk together.

“That’s very good. Never underestimate the jobs we take sometimes, we lost Jimmy a few months ago to a discrete organ crushing curse. It was timed and before we knew it, his organs were smashed when we got back to Gringotts. The goblins were not happy at the paper work they need to do for the Ministry.”

“Don’t worry. I plan to live for a long time.” I say.

“Good. Loosing colleagues is never easy.” He seemed to hesitate before continuing. “Hey, wanna get a drink? Always good to get to know the people you work with.”

“Sure. I could use a drink. Lead the way.”

(Leakey Cauldron)

“And then Fred decided that the fireworks were not enough, so he throws in some exploding frogs to jump around at everyone’s feet! Mum was furious that day.” Fleur laughed as Bill told his story. It turned out that her colleague was a Weasley. She found this Weasley a little more personable then the one that was her Mate’s friend.

“So, Fleur, tell me about yourself! I’ve been talking the whole time. Any family? Boyfriend?” Bill said in a friendly tone. If Bill was being honest with himself, he hoped Fleur was single.

“Oh yes! I have my family still in France, and my Girlfriend is still in Hogwarts at the moment. I met my love during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.” Fleur smiled as she thought of her Mate. She was so supportive when she wrote about becoming a Curse-Breaker. Her Mother on the other hand, took some convincing.

“Oh. What’s the lucky girl’s name?” Bill asked. Bill was disappointed but if it was anything to go by, Fleur’s smile at the moment, showed how happy this person made her.

“Ah that’s right! You said you were a Weasley, no? My love is your brother’s friend, Hermione Granger.” Bill was slightly jealous that it was someone he knew and had met at one time at Christmas one year at the Burrow. Even though Bill was jealous, he was also happy that it was someone he knew as well. Bill knew Hermione was a good lass and would be good to his new-found friend.

“Hermione! Yes, Ron’s friend. I met her once about three years ago at Christmas. Lovely girl her.” Bill decided to change the subject to family. “And what of your Family? Do you miss them?”

Bill and Fleur went on talking back and forth for a few hours and became fast friends. They went out for lunch a few times a week and were even assigned a few jobs together. But the job to Africa was what changed everything.

(Present) [Hermione]

“It was during that job that Bill was changed. The werewolf was to quick and Bill was injured. We were able to scare it off before it hurt any of the villagers, but the damage had already been done.”

“My poor baby! You never told us anything about this Bill!” Molly yelled out as she started to cry.

“I’m sorry Mum. I didn’t want anyone to worry. I thought I could handle this on my own.” Bill hugged his Mother as Fleur continued.

(About a month prior) [No-ones point of view]

The Goblins had been told of the circumstances and were forced to prepare a cave deep in the bank to accommodate Bill’s first change. The Goblins didn’t want to report this to the Ministry, they would lose money for damages done to a magical person that was under their employ. And they would lose one of their best Curse-Breakers. Bill wanted to keep it a secret as well, so their interests aligned, even only slightly.

Fleur met with Bill the day after for their scheduled lunch. Fleur had protested that Bill needed to rest but Bill insisted that sitting around and doing nothing would not help him one bit. It was better to just continue like nothing had happened. Bill wanted no pity or anything to change.

When Fleur and Bill met that day, he was different. Bill wasn’t as happy and smiling as usual. His smile seemed forced. Fleur could tell something was wrong immediately. Fleur dragged Bill up to a rented room and sat him down to talk. Fleur wasn’t having any of this cover up.

“What is wrong Bill?”

“It’s nothing Fleur. Can we just go back down? I’ll pay for this room, but we need to just go back.”

“No Bill. Something is wrong, and I want to help you.” Bill seemed to be struggling with something and seemed to be in pain.

“Bill!”

“Shut the fuck up you Veela bitch!” Bill’s voice changed and the way he held himself changed to threatening.

“Excuse me!?”

“I said shut up Veela whore. You think you can just prance around with that delicious body and not be claimed, not be carrying a proper male’s offspring? I will have you. Taken you are or not you will be mine!”

Fleur was extremely offended by then and tried to stun Bill. Bill dashed out of the way and was in front of Fleur before she knew what had happened.

“Veela whore! Who do you think you are?” A large hand wrapped around her throat and slammed her into the wall.

“I am in charge here bitch! I am Alpha!”

“Who the fuck are you? Bill would never do this to me! Are you under Poly juice!?”

“HA. Stupid whore. I am Bill and Bill is me. I am the wolf inside him. This wretch is to weak to defy me and in return I am able to take over. Such a sad little Omega boy!” Fleur growled and slammed a knee into Bill’s crown jewels. A roar was let out and Fleur took the chance to slam her fist into Bill’s now lowered face.

“FUCK! You little slut! Keep this up my pretty! I will never let Bill return. I will permanently take over this body!” Fleur paused all movement and seemed scared at the Wolf’s words.

“That’s right Veela. You forgot, didn’t you? I have the power! Are you willing to let your Bill here be lost forever!?” The Wolf smirked at the shaking Fleur.

“What do you want?” Fleur finally let out. The Wolf let out a roaring laugh.

“That’s right sweetie. What do I want? I want you. I want you to be only mine! I am Alpha, and you will give me pups! You will not let anyone know about this or I will know about it and Bill will be lost.” The wolf walked Fleur into a wall again and brought its face inches apart from hers.

“You are mine. I am a merciful Alpha. If you agree to be mine I will let little Bill back for now. Don’t you dare talk to that little fuck buddy of yours either! I will kill your family and that little girl of yours if you even think of ratting me out. I will take everything from you!” Fleur was crying by this point. She was so scared. She had no idea what to do. She could try to escape and tell the ministry, but she was a Veela, the Ministry of magic here were not keen on magical creatures and might just brush her off. If she went to Hermione she might be able to do something because she was royalty, but she didn’t know for sure. What if by the time she got to Hermione Bill was lost and he had gone to hurt her family? In all of these options, something would be torn from her. If she agreed to this beast’s demands, would Hermione start to hate her and move on? She has Minerva certainly. If she chose to agree, would it be only her that would be hurt the most? Hermione would be hurt but she would move on. Fleur was crying for everything she would lose and everyone she would hurt but she had to do this. Fleur had made us her mind. This was the least damaging option.

“Very… well.” The Wolf laughed heartily.

“Very good Veela.” Bill went limp and hit the floor. The body twitched slightly before it let out a groan. Bill looked up and locked eyes with Fleur.

“I’m so sorry Fleur!” Bill crawled over to Fleur and placed him head on Fleurs feet.

“I- I couldn’t do anything! I’m too weak! And now because of me your family could be hurt and Hermione! Hermione will be crushed! Oh no!” Bill was crying heavily on the floor, still at Fleur’s feet.

“Bill. I’m sorry too. If I could have saved you in Africa this wouldn’t have happened. This beast wouldn’t be threatening to kill you!” Fleur crouched down and cried with him. It seemed they had somethings to do before the Wolf chose to return. This was the only option in sight.

(Present) [Hermione]

Fleur had continued and retold the story until now. The wolf had continued to threaten and warn, making sure Bill and Fleur were doing its bidding. I was angry. Angry at Fleur for not believing in me, for Bill for not being mentally strong enough, angry at the werewolf that changed Bill, and finally, angry at myself. I took a deep breath and controlled my thoughts. I wasn’t to angry and Fleur. She was scared and was worried about loosing everything. I understood. Fear can make one do many things. Fear can obstruct and rational thought. Everyone around to listen to the story was silent, trying to put all the information together. Bill was the first to move.

Bill made his way over to me and knelt before me. “My princess, I am eternally sorry and am willing to give my life for the wrongs that I have done to you. My head is finally silent, and I have never had a clearer thought. Please do what you will.”

“Bill!”

“No Mum. I need to do this! Look at everything that I’ve done! I need to do something.”  Molly looked about to move to intervene, but Minerva held her back.

I looked down to the kneeling form and came to a decision. There was only one thing I needed to do now.

**_SLAM_ **

Bill was thrown back by the force of my punch and crashed into the Burrows walls. Bill groaned and picked himself out of the rubble. Bill looked up at me as I held out my hand to help him up.

“I will help you Bill. This wolf will not control you and you will be allowed to live your life. It was not you that did all this, you are not at fault. Just continue to be Fleur’s friend. I can tell you are a good one to her.” I said as I lifted the fallen Weasley up.

“Your Majesty! You would spare my life?” I said nothing and just nodded.

“Thank You! I will pledge my life to you! This life that you have spared will be yours!” Bill knelt again and seemed to be crying. I placed my hand on the quivering head of ginger hair.

“Rise my friend. I will do the ritual to subdue your wolf for good. You will be in control.”

Bill was about to say something else but there was a commotion coming from the tent were all the rest of the wedding guests were.

_“The Ministry has fallen! The Ministry has fallen!”_

I was already dashing over to the commotion. I was the first one to make it to the tent before I heard a series of pops. Apparition. They are here. I was already shooting spells to protect the guests as they ran. Some stayed to fight and protect the others as well. I sent out shield charms and spells to negate others. It was chaos. There were even a few werewolves running around destroying everything in their path. I focused my attention on the wolves first. I was steadily taking down enemies as were the rest of the people that were fighting. During all the fighting the rest of the order showed up to help. We were successfully pushing the Death Eaters back.

“Retreat!” The cry was let out followed by some pops. I focused on trying to stop the remaining members from escaping but as I made my way to the center of the tent I locked eyes with some deep brown ones and some soulful blues. The two attackers stopped fighting and stared back at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I sensed danger. I bolted forward.

The spell harmlessly bounced off my erected shield.

“What are you doing?!” I heard someone yell at me. Probably the person that casted the spell I blocked.

I was distracted, I should have been paying more attention. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop the spell before it hit me, so I changed in from of everyone present. The spell hit my large body and sliced into my skin. Blood coated my white fur. It I had been in my human form, I would have died.

One last pop of an escaping Death Eater rang out before I fell to one knee. Well, that would surely scar. There was a roar of commotion as people yelled in fear or people screamed in worry as my blood dripped to the floor. Instantly I felt two hands on my back and the warmth of healing magic start to surround me.

“HERMIONE!” I heard hurried foot falls trying to make their way to me but were halted when two more pops filled the air.

“Stop right there! Who are you?! Are you a part of the Death Eaters!?” I heard someone demand.

I shook my head even through my pain. I felt who they were before even looking at them. I told them not to come, forbade them.

“Oh no, the real question I have right now is, WHO HURT MY DAUGTER!?”

Oh boy.

 

“I’m fine Mom, Mother.”

“You are not fine. Look at all the blood!” I sighed.

“Its fine. Look I’m already healing.” I said as the healing magic helped speed things up as my natural healing kicked in.

“That is not the point young lady! Who did this?”

“It was the Death Eaters Mom, Voldy’s people.”

“Then they better hope I don’t find them. I will kill every one of them. They dare hurt MY daughter?”

Oh boy.

Once I was fully healed, I changed back. There would be a scar, but other then that I was perfectly fine. I stood up fully, the two hands still on me.

“Hello there, loves.” I said as I turned to look at my new two Soul Mates. I recognized both women before me now that I have a better look.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

Well. Slap me and call me a Nick Jonas.

I was ready to introduce myself, but a voice called out behind me.

“Bella? Cissy?” I turned to the voice and look into eyes similar to Bellatrix.

Well. Slap me and call me Whitney Houston.

A/N: Well. That escalated quickly. All the Mates have now entered our little story here. Are you excited? I sure am! My Bella is finally here to play! Tune in next Chapter for an interesting reunion between sisters.


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21~

_Well I’m not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you’re standing still_

_If your body_

_Matches what your eyes can do_

_You probably move right through me on my way to you_

_Paralyzer by Finger Eleven_

(Last time…)

_“Hello there, loves.” I said as I turned to look at my new two Soul Mates. I recognized both women before me now that I have a better look._

_Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy._

_Well. Slap me and call me a Nick Jonas._

_I was ready to introduce myself, but a voice called out behind me._

_“Bella? Cissy?” I turned to the voice and look into eyes similar to Bellatrix._

_Well. Slap me and call me Whitney Houston._

[Hermione]

There was a silence that filled the air that no-one seemed to want to break. Everyone still here after the attack knew that the three sisters haven’t seen each other since Andromeda was cast out after refusing to marry one Rabastan Lestrange and running off with muggle-born Ted Tonks. This will be compli-

“HAHA, That’s my girl! Why only one sister, eh?” Thanks Mom. Break the moment.

I knew before I heard it.

SLAP

“OW! Honey!” Sigh.

“Not now!”

A ripple of soft chuckles were heard from the crowd even though many had no idea what was going on.

There was silence again, but not for long as Andromeda Tonks ran across the space separating her from her sisters.

“Andy!”

“What are you doing? They’re Death Eaters!” That may be true, but Andy certainly knew her sisters more that you do buddy. I whipped around and locked eyes with a nameless order member. There was an audible click of a jaw shutting. Hmn.

I stood watch as the sisters had their reunion. No one would have any ideas of trying to strike my new Mates when they were distracted. While the sisters shared some tearful words, my other Mates and my parents got closer and stood near or at my side. A united front was built before the three Black sisters. They may not know what exactly was going on, but they believed in me and stood with me without hesitation. Other than being my Mates, we had no idea about them or their character, but it wouldn’t matter to me. To be entirely honest, if my Mates were to ask me to go over to their side, I’m not sure I would refuse. There were many shades of grey and I was not a stranger to any of them.

The Black sisters seemed to calm and were ready for answers, no doubt wondering about the strange new feelings encompassing them. The Mate bond was slightly different in those not magical creatures. Humans don’t instantly know about the Mate connection, but they do feel the need to be close and they feel like we have known each other for years. Trust and loyalty is built but they are not bound as strongly as magical creatures.

“I think some discussion is in order, Hermione. Take them somewhere to talk.” Mom said to me from my right. I nodded and offered my hand.

“Will you come with me? I will answer all your questions.” There was no hesitation from Bellatrix or Narcissa, but Andromeda seemed to pause.

“I will return you home safely. Your family need have no fear.” Andromeda nodded and walked forward towards me. Fleur and Minerva placed a hand wordlessly on my shoulders while the Black sisters grasped onto my hands or onto my arm. With a soft crack, we were off.

(Meniscus Castle)

A crack reverberated through the air of the quiet Meniscus Library as a mass of estrogen popped into existence.

I let my Mates look around the room for a moment. The Meniscus Library was quite vast, three five stories to be exact. Rows upon rows of precious books lines the walls.

“I’ll let you ladies explore after we’re done here. This is the room I’ve spent maybe three-fourths of my life in. There’s so much to learn and discover. This is the room I’m most comfortable in and I felt this was a perfect place to have our conversation.” I said as a gestured for the ladies to take a seat in the reading nook in the corner of the room.

“Ask away. I don’t really know where to begin so we’ll start with answering any questions you have. Minerva and Fleur can certainly answer some as well. Perhaps give you answers to your questions from their perspective.” There was a silence before a question filled the air.

“First, I’d like to know who you are, we certainly know your name but ‘who’ are you?” Bellatrix asked.

“I’m Hermione Meniscus, Princess of the Meniscus Clan, the rulers I would say, of Werewolves. I and Minerva here are Werewolves. Though I am a true werewolf, I was born one not changed. I don’t suffer the forced change every full moon like others do.”

“And why is that?” I hear Narcissa speak from my left.

“Ah, that is a long story. But since you asked I’ll give you the short version. There was once a true werewolf that was friends with a muggle. He loved the muggle and planned to tell them what he truly was. One day, he did. The muggle refused to be with them any longer and ended the relationship. The werewolf was so hurt and angry that he wanted the muggle to suffer. He changed and bit the muggle. This was the start of the curse. Artemis, our Goddess, was appalled by the behavior of one on her Children and aimed to punish them. The curse was brought to light and anyone changed and bitten by force would be cursed. The First, the starter of the curse would forever be shamed and hold accountable for the suffering he wrought.” I paused to let my story sink in. Minerva decided to pitch in. “All werewolves know the story, the legend passed down for generations. Every wolf knows and resents The First for starting the curse but at the same time all wolves endure the pain, knowing that this was our punishment, though not by our doing, it was still one of our kind that did such a horrible thing. We accept this as our punishment.”

“Why doesn’t the rest of the magical community know about this?” Andy spoke up.

“This was our shame and our punishment. No one else needs to know.”

“Then why are you telling us?” Bellatrix asked.

“Because only Mates and family are allowed to know.” That wasn’t exactly the way I wanted to tell them but take what you can get I suppose.

There was a long silence as the three sisters processed the information I just sprung on them.

“Will you save us?” I heard Bellatrix ask softly from my right.

I didn’t even need to think.

“With my life.”

Tears appeared in the three sister’s eyes as my words washed over them. My conviction and belief that laced those words were true. I would protect all my Mates even if it cost me my life.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The room was filled with a comfortable silence as we just enjoyed each other’s presence. It was quiet for a while before Andy spoke up.

“You said Mates but weren’t we just at Fleur’s wedding to Mr. Weasley?”

“We were yes, and I will regret it for the rest of my life.” Fleur finally spoke up.

“Fleur- “

“No! I can’t believe my fear held me back from telling you what was really going on. I could have found a way without it knowing!”

“Fleur! I understand. You were in a difficult situation. Your friend was in danger and your family. And one would be scared. Fear clouds the mind. Bill’s wolf used that. But it doesn’t matter now. Its in the past and everything worked out in the end.”

“How can you say that!? I saw your condition! It was my fault wasn’t it?”

“It was yes but you didn’t know. I understand too though I am still sour that my Mate could have died because you didn’t have faith in Hermione’s power.”

“Minerva!”

“I’m sorry but it needed to be said. If it was the other way around I would have wanted the truth. I would have wanted to know the gravity of what I did so I can try to repent.”

“Thank you, Minerva. I don’t understand how you could forgive me or how Hermione can, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it.”

I sighed. It seemed there was no way I could dissuade her otherwise. Fleur was a woman that fulfills her promises. But I will never stop reminding her that I understand and that she needn’t make up for it. It was the past and it worked out in the end.

“I’ll let it go for now Fleur, but remember that I will never stop letting you know that I don’t hold it against you.”

I turned to the three sisters again that looked confused and scared that I could have died.

“It’s a curse put on the royal family by a witch. The Luna Nova Clan were bitter that the Meniscus Clan won the Great Wolf War and that Artemis made us the rulers. The curse would have it so that if a mate dies or if a Mate doesn’t want to be with us, we would die. This is another thing that only wolves know about. It would be very dangerous if our enemies knew about this. The Luna Nova Clan is antagonistic toward us and past Meniscus Leaders demanded a blood pact. The Luna Nova can never use this to harm us or tell other people our identities.”

The sisters came to understand what had happened and I assured them that I was fine and that the past was the past.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“What about our partners? All of us are married. Though Bella and Narcissa’s unions were against their wills.”

“Oh, have no worry girls!” We all heard a voice from the entrance to the Library. My parents were there.

“Sorry we left you girls alone for a while, but we came in to check on you.”

“Yes, and we seem to have come in at the right time. I can make it so your unions are nullified.”

“What?”

“We never really use our power much, but everyone seems to have forgotten that we are the royal family. If its for a good cause I will abuse my power and connections to have your marriages nullified without your husband’s permission. You may stay here since you certainly wont want to go back.”

I watched as Bellatrix and Narcissa tearfully thanked my parents. I smiled at my new Mates but turned my head to look at the last sister. Andromeda seemed deep in thought. My smile turned to one of sad understanding.

“Don’t worry Andy, I won’t force you to divorce Ted. I know you love him.” Andy looked to me in surprise.

“No, I want to be with you. I can tell my sisters and I will be happy with you I just want to do it on my terms. Ted was always understanding. I want this divorce to be amicable. I need time to sort this all out.”

“Of course, take all the time you need.”

“Thank you, Hermione. I can’t believe this is really happening after so long. Andy was able to get out of the family before we were all contracted to our husbands and the Dark Lord. We don’t resent Andy for being able to escape. We were relieved. At least one of us would be happy. Narcissa and I were sold basically to the Dark Lord and we couldn’t escape. We would have been killed. We played our parts. We had to. The only reason Andy wasn’t hunted down for being a traitor was because the Dark Lord was happy with my performance. I made him believe that I would kill Andy myself for betraying the family. I played my part to protect my sisters and later, my Nephew. Over the years I played my part well and even came to enjoy the Dark Arts. Knowledge is power after all and I needed something to make me feel in control. I’m not sorry for it and never will be, I did things to survive and protect my family. But please save my family.” Bellatrix had fell to her knees before where I sat on the couch and bowed her head.

I smiled down at the woman that had been through so much in such a short amount of time. Gently, I cradled my Mates head to my stomach.

“I will. None of you have to be alone in this anymore. I got you, we got you.” I said to her and Fleur and Minerva both placed a hand on the shaking woman’s shoulders.

My parents knew when to leave the room, they had helped where they could but now I needed to be alone with my Mates. Andromeda and Narcissa both fell to their knees beside their broken sister and hugged her tightly. They always knew their sister protected them, but they never really knew the true extent or of how much she was really suffering.

The group huddle dispersed after a while and we had returned to sitting in chairs. Though everyone seemed to be squeezed closer after our talk.

“Narcissa, bring Draco quickly and return here. Every one of you are welcome here and always will be. You will be protected. My parents will surely look toward nullifying yours and Bellatrix’s marriage in the coming few days. Is there anything you need to pack from your old house?”

“Barely anything. We had nothing that was really important to us except each other.”

“Very well.” I gave each of my five Mates a ring. “This ring will allow you through the wards of the castle. It will also act as a kind of port key. The Castle is well hidden, so you won’t really be able to apparate correctly. The Castle is in its own dimension entirely. It changes the location regularly. We could be above the Ministry in America right now, but no one will ever be able to tell. The ring will sense that you want to return here and will direct you.”

I turned to look at Andy. “You can return whenever you are ready, we will be waiting.”

Andy smiled gratefully at me before she disapparated. Only four of my Mates were still in the room with me.

“Go explore ladies. Dinner will be served in a few hours. I’ll be out in the garden if anyone needs me.”

Everyone went their own ways, but they were still in the Library looking at all the books. I smiled. Women after my own heart.

I exited the Library to leave them to their devices and went in search of my parents before I went out to the garden. I’m sure they wanted to speak to me. And I needed to have my own words with them. They promised me that they wouldn’t show up at Fleur’s wedding! Though it turned out for the better and Fleur was back with me, they promised to not come. I hadn’t wanted them to get in the way of Fleur happiness. Some scolding was in order.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Well, it’s been a minute hasn’t it? Haha, as always I am sorry but real life things are trying. But I have returned as i always do to give you the next chapter of our beloved story! We left off as Hermione goes off in search of her parents. 

Off we go!

~ Chapter 22 ~

_ You and I must make a pact _

_ We must bring salvation back _

_ Where there is love  _

_ I’ll be there _

_ I’ll reach out my hand to you _

_ I’ll have faith in all you do _

_ Just call my name and I’ll be there _

_ I’ll be there by Mariah Carey _

(Last Time…)

_ "Go explore ladies. Dinner will be served in a few hours. I'll be out in the garden if anyone needs me." _

_ Everyone went their own ways, but they were still in the Library looking at all the books. I smiled. Women after my own heart. _

_ I exited the Library to leave them to their devices and went in search of my parents before I went out to the garden. I'm sure they wanted to speak to me. And I needed to have my own words with them. They promised me that they wouldn't show up at Fleur's wedding! Though it turned out for the better and Fleur was back with me, they promised to not come. I hadn't wanted them to get in the way of Fleur happiness. Some scolding was in order. _

[Hermione]

I found them sitting at the informal dining room, happily sipping some tea. 

“Hermione, my dear. How’d it go after we left? I already gave my contact a Floo and have an appointment tomorrow. Too bad for all his other appointments, but me first.” Mom smiled cheekily at me. Don’t distract me.

“That’s great Mom, Thank you. But there’s something i need to take to you guys about.” I sat down across from them at the table. 

“Why did you come? I told you not too. You promised.”

“We know dear but you’re our only daughter. We respect your decisions but we needed to do something. I know you wanted Fleur to be happy even if it wasn’t with you but our daughter was dying. We know you resigned yourself to it but I needed to at least speak to the person that was killing you.”

“Mom, Mother, I love you guys and I love that you would protect me but she was my Mate and I wanted her to not know she was the cause of my death. Though that isn’t the case now, you need to respect my decision as all decisions having to do with Mates are sacred and need to be followed as stated in our laws.”

“Pffft, I know this dear but we are your mothers. Mothers are strong willed and stubborn when our children are concerned. Though we apologize for going against your decision, we are not sorry for being a mother and trying to at least see for ourselves that your Mate was indeed happy and wouldn’t regret their decision before it was too late, that your sacrifice was not in vain.”

“I understand. Thank you but please try to follow my decisions in the future.” I smiled, there was nothing I could really do but I’ve said my peace. I loved my parents. 

“Of course dear, no promises but we’ll try our best.”

“Good. Now i think i’ll head off to the Garden. The lilies are sure to be in blume by now.”

“Very well. Have fun dear.”

(The Garden)

I walked the garden and admired its beauty. I’ve always loved the Garden. It was so tranquil and relaxing to walk among the flowers and enjoy nature. Fresh air can do a person good. I walked until i made it to a covered gazebo. I would sometimes come here to read or to have a nap. I sat down and gazed out into the fields of many different species of flowers. I closed my eyes and listened to the mellow chirping of birds going about their day. It was maybe five minutes before I heard a figure sit beside me.

“Minerva.” I acknowledged as I opened my eyes. 

“Hello my dear. It’s quite peaceful out here. The cat in me would love to lay out here in the sun and have a nice nap.” 

“It is a perfect spot for a nap.”

A silence fell upon us as we continued to gaze into the garden. It was peaceful. Something we hadn’t experienced since I started to deteriorate. 

“I almost lost you again.”

“I know.”

“Will it ever stop?”

“I can’t promise that. Our lives are never certain. Especially mine.”

“It doesn’t seem to be getting any easier.”

“I know. I’ll try to make this easier for you. A Meniscus is hard to kill.” Minerva scooted closer to me on the bench and placed her head on my lap. I started to rake my hand through her hair on instinct. The silence and the warmth of her presence lulled me to sleep. We enjoyed a peaceful nap in the garden, the birds and the flowers our only witness.

(Later…)

A glowing Lynx Patronus wakes us from our sleep. 

“Hermione, Narcissa has returned with her son. I thought you’d like to greet them.” My Mom’s voice echoes from the wisp before it disappears. 

“We should continue this nap another time.”

“We will dear. Let’s go back.”

Minerva and I make it back to the Castle and weave through the halls to the entrance. 

“Narcissa, welcome back. Safe and unhurt i hope?” 

“Yes, we made it back as quickly as we could before Lucius returned from his trip to the Ministry.” 

“Very good.” I turned to look at Draco. He never troubled me at Hogwarts but never deterred his housemates from harassing me. With Lucius as a Father, I never really blamed him. 

“I know we weren’t friends, but not exactly enemies. I hope we can get along now that we will be living in the same house.”

Draco rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 

“Thank you for saving my Mom. I never could.” His words sparked worry in me but i brushed it aside for now. 

“Of course Draco. You and your Mom are save here. Nothing will ever hurt you again.” Draco brought up something that i’ve been to busy to really think about. Everything has been happening so fast that I’ve never really thought about how much the Black sisters have had to go through. Bellatrix had hinted at some of it but how much has scarred these women that are now my Mates? Bellatrix and Narcissa had been around Death Eaters for most of their lives and been married to men that they didn’t love and were basically sold to the Dark Lord. I needed to know but now wasn’t the time. 

I snapped my fingers and a elf popped next to me. 

“What can Vali do for you, Highness?” I shook my head a little. I’ve been trying to get Vali to stop referring to me as such.    
“Vali, I need you to show Draco here to his room.”

“Of course. Off we go sirs.” I smiled as Vali grasped Draco’s hand and led him off toward the East Wing. I loved that elf. Vali had taken care of me since I was born. Vali was my Nanny of sorts. 

I was pulled from my thoughts as a loud echoing chime filled the halls. 

“Seems it’s time for supper. Shall we make our way to the dining hall? I’m starved.” I said as I followed my stomach and made my way to the food. 

(Few days later…)

Over the past few days I’ve had some time to get to know my new Mates, sans Andromeda. Bella was amazing and could put me to shame with her smarts. She lived up to her name of the Smartest of her generation. I spend many an hour with Bella in the Library and we got into long winded debates of subjects that I couldn’t talk about with anyone else. Minerva was smart but she focused mostly on Transfiguration, as is her passion. Bella was an academic and loved to learn. Then there was Narcissa. Narcissa love politics. She loved to learn about the inner workings of policies and how our laws make our society run smoothly. Narcissa asked me many questions of our Clans history and its progression. She read case files and the full length manifest of our laws. I’m almost sure she knew more about it then I did. These women were strong willed and passionate. 

Fleur and Minerva were getting along great with the sisters. Fleur loved talking to Cissa about fashion and Bella talked to Minerva for hours about Animagus and reminisced about Bella’s school days. Apparently Minerva was Bella’s favorite Professor. Bella even confided in me about her crush on Minerva in school. Hm. I’ll file that away for later. 

I was currently sitting in the Library reading a book by the fire while Bella and Cissa read from theirs. It was quiet until a surprising figure filled the doorway. 

“Andromeda? You’re back. Are you alright?” I asked. I knew that divorcing a person you’ve been with for longer than I’ve been alive would be hard. Especially when they share a child. 

“I will be. Ted was very understanding and it made it harder that he didn’t even put up a fight. But it’s done and I can start anew.” I smiled sadly at her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug, Bella and Cissa joined me in comforting her. 

We let go and I waved my arm to showcase the Library.

“Would you like to join us?”

“Sounds great.”

We read comfortably for a few hours, Fleur and Minerva even came to join us. It was nice, having all my Mates in the same room. 

“How about we go out to diner? All my Ladies are here together and I’d like to celebrate.” A round of approval was heard and it was settled. 

“Excellent! How about we get ready and meet in the entrance hall? My treat ladies, don’t bring anything but yourselves. Muggle clothes ladies. If you don’t have any, I’ll transfigure. Let’s meet in about two hours.” 

(Later…)

“Ok ladies, Hold on to me. We’re side-along apparating.” 

With a soft crack, we were off.

I apparated us into my suite that I bought about a year ago. It’s a nice place to come to if you wanna get away. 

“Alright, downstairs we go! My favorite place to eat is close by.”

The ladies were looking around in awe. I’m sure they haven’t been to Vegas before. The lights and glamour were completely different from the Magical world. 

We made it to the front of the restaurant that I was taking us to. I stood in the VIP line and waited my turn. While we waited I noticed all the eyes that were on us. I couldn’t blame them. A group of gorgeous ladies in one place is intimidating. 

I made it to the front and noticed someone I haven’t seen before. I come here a lot, I love this place. Must be new. 

“Hello there. You must be new, can i speak to your supervisor? I don’t have a reservation but I never need one.” 

“Is that right?” The man looked me up and down and then to my company. 

“I would be inclined to let you in if I could join your little party.” My eye was twitching in anger. I was about to yell at the tiny man for looking at my Mates that way but someone got to him first. 

“KRAIGGGG!!!” Someone almost bowled him over to get him aside. I focused on the new addition to this conversation. Ah. Margaret. 

“Hermione, my dear. Please forgive him he’s new. He’ll be fired immediately. Fools won’t be allowed in my establishment.” 

“It’s quite alright. A table for six would be great.” 

“Of course, of course. Your meals will be free.”

“Nonsense Margaret. You work very hard. I will pay.”

“Thank you Hermione. You’re my most valued customer. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Margaret led us to the back and set us up with the best table. She bowed and left us to continue her work. 

“Thank you for choosing  _ Mon Ami Gabi _ . Have a great meal.” 

“Thank you Margaret.” 

I turned to the girls and noticed they were a little shocked at what just happened. Everything did happen very quickly. 

“Have anything you like! This is my favorite establishment.” I smiled at them as a waitress poured us each a glass of the house wine. 

(Later…)

Our dinner was fabulous and I showed the girls around. None had seen a gambling machine before and before the night was done, the girls were having fun as they seemed to be unnaturally lucky. Bella was laughing wholeheartedly as Cissa helped to lead her back to my Suite. Bella had found out that you got free drinks when you were playing, she took full advantage. We had our fun and we were heading back to my suite. Everyone was a little tipsy and it wouldn’t be a good idea to apparate back. Guess we were staying here tonight. 

I smiled as I led each of my Mates to a room and they instantly gravitated to the bed. I made my way over to my room and let sleep take me. 

(The next morning…)

“Urg, how much did I drink!?” I handed Bella a potion to help her with her headache. 

“A lot” Cissa said with a shake of her head.

“Hm.” Was all she said as we got ready to get back. We were all in need of a shower. 

With a soft crack we were back in the entrance hall of the Castle. 

“YOU’RE BACK!” 

Uh oh.

I was tackled to the floor and lips assaulted mine. Very familiar lips. 

The weight was lifted off of me soon after.

“Who is this little shit?!” Bella was holding her by the scruff of her clothes. 

“Who are you?” She said back.

“Eva, these are my Mates. Ladies, this is my best friend Evangeline.” 

There was silence for a little while. Eva wiggled out of Bella’s grasp. 

“Oh man, I was looking forward to some private time to. I doubt I’ll have anyone like you ever again.” Eva dusted herself off. “We did agree to cut this off if either of us found our Mate. Back to friends it is then. Let’s catch up one day, I’m here for a week.” Eva just walked away like nothing happened. 

Dammit Evangeline! At least help me! You caused this!

I felt eyes boring into me waiting for my explanation. 

Crap!

A/N: Haha poor Hermione. 

Thanks for sticking with me through all this. Another chapter is finally done. See you next time! Let me know your thoughts!

All mistakes are my own. Mostly because I’m too lazy to read it over. 


End file.
